Obsessão
by Lorena Rocco
Summary: Pós Breaking Dawn. Canon. O que você faria se após a morte do seu grande amor, alguém exatamente igual a ele aparecesse para você? O que você faria se alguém roubasse tudo que você ama? Nessa história, você descobrirá o poder do Amor e da Amizade.
1. Prólogo

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra 'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos.

Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal.

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão<em>, por **Lorena Rocco**.

_Querida Alice,_

_Estamos deixando a Escócia definitivamente. As coisas ficaram mais complicadas do que imaginávamos. Marcus descobriu sobre nós, meus pais estão mortos e ser nômades se tornou essencial. Mas, provavelmente, você já sabe disso._

_Perdoe-nos pela ausência no casamento de Edward e Bella; e na visita dos Volturi, mas você sabe que Marcus não poderia descobrir sobre Lachlan. Renesmee é linda e estou ansiosa para conhecer minha sobrinha._

_Não sei quando poderei escrever ou telefonar novamente. Torçam por nós._

_Com amor, Devona._

**Prólogo**

_Por Renesmee Cullen_

Estava na escada quando Jake entrou na casa agitado e ignorou completamente a minha presença quando fui abraçá-lo. Dirigiu-se a Edward e antes que falasse qualquer coisa meu pai perguntou em resposta a seus pensamentos:

- Tem certeza?

- Sam a viu nas falésias. – Respondeu.

- O que houve? - Carlisle fechou o livro enorme que folheava.

- Tem ideia de quem seja? – Jake ignorou a pergunta de Carlisle e mirou Alice que negou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Uma vampira desconhecida esteve em Forks. Os lobos a interceptaram, mas ela fugiu. Acham que está nos rastreando. – Explicou Edward.

Nesse instante todos já estavam reunidos na sala e apenas Emmett parecia excitado e não preocupado. Bella me puxou para perto dela em um gesto protetor.

- Deve estar de passagem ou Alice teria visto – Opinou Esme.

De repente uma janela se abriu e um vampiro entrou tão rápido que nenhum de nós conseguia ver com clareza, tentava acompanhar, mas era impossível!

Bella grunhiu baixo, Emmett tentou barrá-lo, e foi jogado contra o sofá, que cedeu com o impacto. Então Alice começou a rir compulsivamente... gargalhar. Edward sentou-se novamente, balançando a cabeça em represália.

- Marie-Alice! Você é muito sem graça. – Falou a vampira. Agora parada no meio da sala.

Marie-Alice? Quem chamava a tia Alice de Marie-Alice? Nem Jasper a chamava assim. Aliás, nunca ninguém se referiu à tia Alice pelo nome de batismo. Elas se abraçaram com carinho e uma saudade que enchia a sala por completo.

- Céad mille fáilte! [1] – 'Marie-Alice' falou estridente, uns dois oitavos acima de seu tom de voz normal. Em gaélico? Desde quando os Cullen falam gaélico?

- Go raibh maith agat, [2] mas ainda não estou surda. – Retribuiu o abraço com entusiasmo e um sorriso largo.

- Sentimos sua falta. – disse Esme.

Ela cumprimentou a todos com um estranho carinho e proximidade. Mesmo sob protestos e ameaças, Emmett a levantou do chão com um abraço de urso que poderia esmagar todos os ossos. Até Jasper e Rosalie a trataram com carinho e intimidade.

De onde eu estava aquela cena me parecia bizarra e curiosa. Quem era a estranha que todo mundo parecia gostar?

- Vocês devem ser Bella e Renesmee. – Ela apontou, sorrindo já a nossa frente.

Edward confirmou com um aceno de cabeça e a abraçou:

- Bem vinda de volta, Devona.

- É bom estar de volta. – Ela o olhou de cima a baixou e sorriu travessa - Você esta igual ao Carlisle: Um velho e respeitável senhor de família.

- Não sou 'um velho e respeitável senhor de família.' – Ralhou Carlisle, cumprimentando-a com um beijo na testa.

- Como você está diferente! – Ela falou me examinando clinicamente.

- Diferente de onde? – Perguntei. Onde ela havia me visto? Nem a conhecia.

- De uma foto que Alice enviou um dia desses.

- Um dia desses? – Perguntou Alice, rindo. – Faz quatorze anos que mandei a ultima carta! Renesmee tinha pouco mais de um ano.

- Algo assim. Depois de tanto tempo vagando, você perde algumas noções. – Devona desdenhou.

- Você e o Lachlan não sentem falta de um lar? – Perguntou Esme, abraçada a Carlisle. Ela deu de ombros.

- Lachlan era meu lar. Além do mais, ser nômade foi a melhor opção para nós. Até um castelo medieval escocês é pequeno demais para três vampiros como nós.

- Você morava na Escócia? - Perguntei curiosa.

- Lachlan era escocês. – Falou simplesmente. E quem era Lachlan? Antes que pudesse saber qualquer outra coisa ela mudou de assunto. - Tem o que? Vinte anos que deixamos vocês?

- Quarenta. Vocês partiram em 1980 – Corrigiu Edward.

- Desculpe pelo sofá. – Sorriu para Esme, sentando na escada.

Jake fez menção de sair e só nesse instante ela percebeu sua presença. Pulou sobre ele e o jogou no chão com um baque surdo. Jacob se transformou e atacou em segundos, jogando-a contra uma janela.

O vidro se estilhaçou em mil pedaços e a vampira caiu no jardim. Jake a arremessou novamente contra uma árvore, essa então se partiu em duas.

Edward e Emmett correram para segura-la, em vão: Ela pegou Jacob pelo pescoço e o jogou a alguns metros de distancia. Jacob gemeu de dor, levantando-se com alguma dificuldade. Pude ouvir o estalar de algum osso, e ele se desequilibrar com a dor.

Quill e Embry, chegaram rosnando, desviando a atenção dela. Jake levantou, tentando lhe arrancar o braço, Devona soltou um grito áspero que me fez encolher ainda mais. A briga atingiu tal proporção que nem Jasper conseguia apaziguar os ânimos com seu Dom.

Carlisle se interpôs aos dois e segurou Devona pela cintura com firmeza. Ela fechou os punhos, puxando o ar com dificuldade. Os olhos vermelhos vidrados nos de Carlisle, pareciam buscar forças.

Bella se pôs diante de Jake, que continuou rosnando. Eu corri para o lado dele, na tentativa de acalmá-lo e pareceu resolver.

- Sinto muito. Perdi o controle por um instante. Marie me avisou sobre eles. – Disse Devona com a voz entrecortada.

Jasper pôs a mão no ombro dela, que apenas balançou a cabeça, sussurrando desculpas para ele também. Carlisle a soltou.

- Jacob está bem? – Perguntou-me Esme.

- Ele vai ficar legal. – Respondi.

Esme e Alice pararam ao lado de Devona que parecia extremamente cansada, respirando mal e agitada. Tive a impressão que lutava contra algo mais forte que ela mesma.

Jasper a puxou para a floresta. Esme seguiu. Só assim a tensão do ar pareceu diminuir e começamos a dispersar. Rosie me puxou pela manga da blusa e mal tive tempo de checar o estado do Jake.

* * *

><p>[1] 'Céad mille fáilte!' – Saudação em gaélico. Significa 'Cem mil vezes bem-vindo ou Cem mil felicidades!'<p>

[2] 'Go raibh maith agat. ' – Em gaélico, 'Obrigada.'


	2. Capítulo 1

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco.<em>

**Capítulo I**

**- **O que acabou de acontecer lá fora? – Perguntou Bella a Edward, já dentro de casa, com um tom irritado e as mãos na cintura, batia o pé no chão.

- Um vampiro deu uma surra em um de seus cãezinhos. – Respondeu Rosie como quem conta o que aconteceu na novela.

Bella ia responder algo claramente mal criado. Deu a volta no sofá estragado e parou para encarar Rosie. Alice se interpôs as duas:

- Bella, Devona tem alguns problemas de... ãnh... autocontrole.

- Na hora certa todos nós saberemos o que esta acontecendo. – Interpôs Edward, dando-lhe um beijo leve nos lábios.

- Edward tem razão, vamos arrumar essa bagunça antes que Esme chegue. – Propôs Carlisle entrando na casa por onde era a janela.

Rosalie resmungou algo sobre a sua roupa ou que ela não tinha feito coisa alguma, ainda assim, começou a arrumar.

Quando Esme finalmente regressou a sala já estava na mais perfeita ordem e um sofá novo já havia sido posicionado em lugar do antigo. Já o jardim não seria tão fácil de recuperar e esse trabalho era encargo da nossa matriarca.

No amanhecer do dia seguinte a vampirinha continuava sumida, e com o regresso de Jasper, Alice parecia ter desaparecido como mágica. Nenhum comentário, nada que pudesse justificar o ocorrido nos últimos dois dias.

Jake apareceu no começo da tarde. Conversamos um pouco, sentados na escada externa, novamente sem comentário algum sobre a briga, que havia lhe rendido uma nova cicatriz.

Entrei marchando em casa, sentei no novo sofá. E comecei a zapear os canais da TV de plasma – ao menos não destruíram ela.

- O que você tem? – Perguntou Emmett, sentando ao meu lado. Roubou o controle e mudou para o canal de esportes.

Dei de ombros e peguei o controle de volta, colocando em um filme francês antigo. Ele me cutucou, pegou o controle novamente e ficou mexendo no filme, mudando o áudio a legenda.

- Para com isso! – Ralhou Jasper do outro lado da sala.

Mostrei a língua para Emm e peguei o controle de volta. Jazz sorriu. Voltei os olhos ao filme, mas olhava a Tevê sem prestar atenção. Cadê todo mundo?

A vampirinha esquisita, onde se meteu? Quase em resposta ao meu pensamento ela apareceu no meio da sala de braços dados a Alice, como se nada tivesse acontecido, rindo até.

Ela era bonita, muito bonita, a estatura mediana, curvilínea, possuía a altivez de uma rainha e a leveza de uma pequena fada. O sorriso amplo não parecia chegar aos olhos, mas a espontaneidade era contagiante.

De um jeito clássico tinha os olhos grandes, sorridentes e vermelhos, como os que se alimentam de humanos; os cabelos amendoados levemente ondulados desciam em desordem quase até a cintura, a boca pequena e o nariz arrebitado indicavam teimosia.

Extremamente ativa, olhava tudo com olhos divertidos e curiosos. Conversava entusiasmada com Alice, sobre alguma nova estilista francesa, com uma intimidade de quem se conhecia, sem exageros, há alguns séculos.

Aliás, como minha tia não a fez trocar de roupa? Usava um Jeans surrado e uma camiseta de algodão branca, que de suja estava quase bege, além de tudo estava descalça!

- Você está bem? – Perguntou Rosie, interrompendo meus pensamentos.

Devona atropelou minha resposta:

- Agora sim, obrigada Rosie. – Voltando-se para Alice com um sorriso nos lábios continuou: - Marie, eu preciso de um tempinho para mim. Tudo bem?

- Ah, claro. Vou arrumar algo para você vestir. Que tal um Dior? Ou um...

- Alice, menos. Vamos querida, o seu quarto ainda está lá. – Interrompeu Esme, salvando-a de Alice. Ela acompanhou Esme, mas estancou por um instante no meio da escada.

- Ah! Então, aquele quarto que fica sempre fechado é dela! – Falei meio sem querer. Coloquei uma das mãos na boca, como eu quisesse impedir as palavras de saírem. Esme riu:

- É Nessie, o quarto é de Devona e Lachlan. Mais tarde você faz como Alice e vai mexer no closet dela.

- Duas Alices? Será que sobreviveremos? – Brincou Devona em um tom teatral. Emmett começou a rir na garagem.

- O Jazz sobreviveria! – Falou de lá mesmo, às gargalhadas. Esme enlaçou um dos braços de Devona e continuou escada acima, rindo da cara que Alice fez, fingindo ofendida.

- Esme, se não se importa prefiro ficar em outro lugar. Depois vejo o meu quarto. – Ela falou já no corredor.

- Mas, qual o proble...

Alice correu e antes que Esme terminasse a frase e puxou Devona pelo braço.

- Venha comigo! Você pode ficar com o quarto do Edward e da Bella, eles não moram aqui mesmo. – Ela falou animada. Puxou Devona pela mão e saiu dançando, mas antes de sair do campo de visão de Esme, pôs o indicador nos lábios em um pedido de silêncio.

O quarto do fim do corredor sempre ficou fechado a sete chaves. Apenas Esme ou Alice entram lá de vez em quando... Mas, nunca me deixaram ficar por mais de dez minutos!

Quando saímos de Forks tudo foi cuidadosamente embalado e arrumado aqui novamente. O que tem nesse quarto? Aliás, porque ela não fica lá? E quem é Lachlan?

Ela queria ficar sozinha? Ela vai dormir ou algo assim? Desde quando vampiro faz questão de descansar? Ela se cansa? Essa Devona é realmente estranha, mais estranha que minha mãe! Ainda assim, porque toda família acha isso normal? Os últimos acontecimentos não têm nada de normal. Até Rosie está diferente.

- Em que está pensando? – Perguntou Carlisle, atrás do sofá novo.

- Eu? Nada. Quer dizer, cadê meus pais?

- Foram caçar. E porque mais você está assim?

- Assim como?

- Assistindo ao mesmo filme da semana passada. – Ele deu a volta no sofá e sentou ao meu lado. Aconcheguei-me nele.

- Quem é ela?

- Devona? - Assenti, sem olhar para ele. – Ela é da família. Só ficou um pouco longe de nós e agora precisa de um tempo para se adaptar.

- Tanya e os outros não ficam assim e ela se alimenta de humanos.

- Ela é diferente, apenas tente compreender e seja paciente. Tudo bem?

- Quem é Lachlan?

- É o esposo de Devona, por quê? – Carlisle perguntou com curiosidade.

- Ouvi Alice falando. – Respondi simplesmente. Dei um beijo em sua face e sai.

Ainda no jardim destruído ouvi Carlisle perguntar a Esme; 'Onde está o Lachlan?', que devolveu com um simples 'Não sei'. Continuei andando meio sem destino, até resolver ir para casa. Por fim, repetir mentalmente: Ela é uma vampirinha temperamental e está de passagem. Só isso.


	3. Capítulo 2

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo II**

Devona apareceu no dia seguinte com um ar mais civilizado, trajava um vestido de malha longo e uma trança lateral simples. A produção cool com toques de certa Alice realçava uma impressão que tive dela: alegre e teimosa.

- Tudo bem, Nessie? – Ela perguntou sentando ao meu lado na mesa.

- Uhum. - murmurei

- O que você faz para se divertir por aqui? – Perguntou, se debruçando sobre o álbum de fotografias que estava terminando de montar.

- Saio com o Jake, vou à...

- Adoro fotografias! – Ela não deixou que terminasse de falar e mudou o assunto. Estranhamente isso pareceu ser comum a ela. Continuou: – Depois te mostro os álbuns que tenho lá no quarto.

- Tudo bem. – Falei simplesmente.

- Pensamos que tinha morrido lá dentro. – Falou Rosie assim que entrou na sala.

- Foi? Você e Emm não pareciam muito preocupados comigo ontem à noite... – Devona devolveu com um sorriso travesso. – Nem se pudesse, conseguiria dormir!

Jasper e Alice gargalharam do sofá. Rosie saiu marchando porta a fora, mas não antes de Devona completar:

- Da próxima, fiquem o pouco mais distante de mim... Uns 15 km devem abafar os sons.

Mais gargalhas explodiram pela sala, agora acompanhado por Edward.

- Não fiquem falando essas coisas perto de Renesmee! – Ralhou Bella, sentando-se ao meu lado e tapando os meus ouvidos com as mãos, um gesto praticamente simbólico.

Devona riu novamente:

- Sua filha namora um transmorfo e você acha que ela... – Alice apareceu atrás dela e tapou sua boca com a mão.

- Dev, pense antes de falar. Conte até dez.

Nem tive coragem de olhar as feições de minha mãe, mas podia sentir a pressão que os dedos dela faziam em meu rosto. Alice gritou de repente, sacudindo a mão que antes estava sobre a boca de Devona.

Alice praguejou, enquanto coçava a mão. Jasper parou ao lado dela prendendo o riso. Ninguém parecia entender o que aconteceu.

Devona levantou num repente, indecisa entre rir ou lamentar. Puxou a mão de Alice e a examinou. Então começou a rir, acompanhada por Emmett e Jake que chegava e inutilmente tentavam prender o riso.

- Desculpe Marie. – O pedido dela soou inaudível pelos risos. Ela repetiu as desculpas, soando um pouco melhor alguns instantes depois.

Eu continuava desnorteada sem entender ou, no fundo, aceitar o que parecia estar acontecendo na sala.

Carlisle apareceu com uma expressão divertida, olhou a mão que Alice mantinha presa ao corpo. Virou-se para Devona prendendo o sorriso e tentando inutilmente aparentar seriedade:

- Você mordeu a mão dela?

- Não resistir. Ela pôs a mão em minha boca. O que você queria que eu fizesse?

"Sua nova tia é canibal?" Jacob perguntou baixinho ao meu ouvido e não me contive: comecei a gargalhar, acompanhada por Bella. Alice olhou para nós e Aquele olhar poderia calar até um Volturi. Que vampirinha maluca! Por que ela mordeu Alice?

O engraçado de toda situação não era a mordida, mas a cara incrédula que minha tia olhava a mão. Além do mais, ninguém – exceto Alice - parecia surpreso com essa atitude. Aquilo também devia ser comum para ela. Jake poderia até estar certo.

Só faltava Carlisle por Devona de castigo. Então, a tia aborígine puxou Alice pela mão e a abraçou sussurrando desculpas novamente.

- Você me deve aqueles sapatos Brian Atwood. – Alice choramingou.

- Tenho que dá razão ao Edward: você é um monstrinho assustador. – Riu Esme do pedido.

Os risos foram se desfazendo assim como o pequeno tumulto da sala. O sol brilhou um pouco mais forte naquela manhã, por que Meu Jacob havia chegado.

Tínhamos planos para todo o dia na praia, mas sinceramente, não conseguia me desligar do que acontecia na casa. De onde estávamos não conseguia escutar o que se passava, faziam ou falavam. E a curiosidade me consumia por dentro.

- O que há com você hoje? – Jake perguntou a certa altura.

- Comigo? Eer... nada.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, duvidando da minha resposta tola. Ele tinha que me conhecer tão bem?

- Vamos para casa?

- Esta curiosa para saber o que está acontecendo lá. – Ele apontou rindo.

- Eu? Eu não. – Dei de ombros e corri. Deixando-o para trás por alguns centésimos de segundos.


	4. Capítulo 3

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão Por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo III**

A primeira imagem que tive ao entrar em casa foi Devona deitada no sofá com a cabeça no colo de Jasper e os olhos fechados. Alice do outro lado da sala parecia alheia à cena e arrumava um jarro de flores já imaculado.

A conversa dos três girava em torno de uma viajem de caça ou uma possível tempestade para aquela noite, que Alice dizia ter previsto e Devona teimava em dizer não pressentir.

Jake me olhou com uma cara engraçada. Antes de virar-se para Alice:

- Tampinha?

Alice olhou com o rosto plácido. Eu não fazia ideias do que passava na cabeça dele. Edward e Emmett desceram as escadas carregando montes de equipamentos de beisebol. Meu pai sorriu de leve olhando para Jake, logo depois para Devona e Jasper.

- Jasper é um marido fiel, tendo em vista que ele não pode ao menos pensar em trai que Alice já sabe. – Ele riu para si mesmo e depois da cara que Alice fazia. Emmett e Jake gargalhavam sem a menor cerimonia.

Devona sentou-se no sofá como desperta de um sono leve e com um sorriso nos lábios:

- Vocês não têm jeito! - Alice riu e dançou até Jazz, sentando no colo dele, enquanto a vampirinha esquisita buscou um lugar ao lado de Rosie na escada.

- Por que Devona te chama de Marie-Alice? – Perguntou Jake a tia Alice, uma das varias coisas que vinha martelando desde o começo daquela pequena epopeia.

- Por causa de Marie-Alice Heine. – Devona respondeu, com um sorriso travesso.

- Quem? – Eu, Jake e Bella, agora atenta à conversa, falamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Marie-Alice Heine foi a segunda esposa de Albert I, Príncipe de Mônaco e influente membro da alta sociedade no final do século XIX e no início do século XX. – Rosalie ditou como uma enciclopédia.

- E...? – Insisti no assunto, mal explicado.

- Quando conheci Alice, ela não sabia muito da vida dela... – Começou Devona.

- Devona descobriu que meu nome de batismo era 'Marie-Alice' e que fui transformada na década de 1920, mesma época que Marie-Alice Heine morreu. Até hoje se acha no direito de me chamando assim, só para irritar.

- Tento pagar com uma moeda parecida. – Brincou Dev, piscando um olho para mim. Nesse instante Esme e Carlisle chegaram juntos.

- Teremos jogo hoje? – Perguntou Esme, apontando os equipamentos jogados na sala.

- Se Marie-Alice insiste em dizer que vai haver uma tempestade hoje... – Devona falou com descredito, já no outro lado da sala brincando com os tacos que Emmett tinha apoiado a parede. - Tem certeza que vocês não viram aquele circulo alaranjado brilhando no céu hoje?

Devona pegou um taco e mirou um lance invisível. Alice dançou até ela e roubou o taco de sua mão.

- Alice não costuma errar previsões do tempo. – Comentou Jazz. – Já você...

- Trinta anos foram o bastante para melhorar minha técnica. – Devona replicou.

- Que técnica? Você é péssima, nem em quarenta anos você deve ter melhorado! – Riu tio Emmett.

- Eu E-R-A péssima. Posso te vencer a qualquer instante. – Devona parou a briguinha pelo taco com Alice e mostrou a língua para Emmett.

Por uma batida do coração pude perceber um brilho predador nos olhos dela, uma alegria bizarra por uma possível luta, mas logo se desmanchou em um sorriso maroto quando Emmett a abraçou de uma forma que deixou o corpo dela imobilizado.

- Você é uma caçadora? – Perguntei no mesmo instante que meus pensamentos se ordenaram.

Devona me olhou um tanto surpresa. E tio Emmett a soltou. Qual o problema da minha pergunta? Todos estavam me olhando como se eu tivesse questionado a coisa mais óbvia ou impossível existente. Parecia que eu havia perguntado: 'Você é uma vampira?'.

- Mais ou menos. – Ela respondeu simplesmente como se eu soubesse o restante da resposta.

- E...? – Insisti no assunto, mal explicado.

Ela olhou para meu pai e logo depois para mim, uma comunicação silenciosa.

- Eleazar diz que eu sou uma rastreadora. – Ela começou um pouco incerta do que dizer.

- Devona tem a audição e o olfato muito mais apurados que nós, então ela pode caçar e rastrear com extrema precisão. E sem o contato direto com o que quer que seja.

Não entendi muito bem como alguma coisa pode escutar melhor que um de nós, mas não quis perguntar. Alice puxou o taco – que não sei como voltou para a mão de Devona – e com um sorrisinho presunçoso completou:

- Se você não quer ir pode ficar em casa. S-o-z-i-n-h-a. – Imitando jeito que ela havia falado com Emm instantes antes.

- Como alguém tão pequeno pode ser tão irritante? - Perguntou Dev rindo.

- É um talento. – Respondeu Alice imediatamente. Convicta.

Carlisle – eu nem havia notado sua saída – apareceu na sala aparentemente com um violão na mão, estendendo-o a Devona. Essa imediatamente largou Alice e correu para pegar o pacote.

- Onde estava? – Perguntou já perdurada no pescoço de Carlisle em um abraço entusiasmado.

- Estava na garagem. Achei ontem quando tivemos que pegar o freezer que estava lá.

- Para que vocês precisam de um Freezer? – Perguntou Jake, já acomodado no hall de entrada onde esperava os preparativos para o jogo. Juntei-me a ele. Carlisle ignorou a pergunta, ao menos temporariamente.

Devona sentou-se ao sofá, retirou um violão do estojo preto que Carlisle entregou e tocou algumas notas. Naquele momento, conservava feições tão serenas que nem parecia a criatura hiperativa a qual começava a me acostumar.

[...]


	5. Capítulo 4

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão Por Lorena Rocco<em>

** Capítulo IV**

_Por Devona McGregor_

- Já que você esta acompanhada e prefere ficar ai sentada... Estamos indo. – Falou Alice com um sorriso.

Antes de ficar sozinha, perguntei pela milésima vez a Alice:

- Tem certeza que vai ficar tudo bem?

- O que pode acontecer? – Renesmee perguntou curiosa.

- Se fosse só por mim... Nada, mas com chuva... Tudo. – Disse no tom mais leve que conseguir. Na tentativa de disfarçar minha tensão.

Tão perto da cidade, com sede há tantos dias. Não era uma boa ideia. Se a tempestade realmente chegasse, ia piorar ainda mais as coisas! Ainda assim, jogar estava fora de cogitação: nas minhas condições, beisebol não seria nada saudável para meus adversários. Alguém ia acabar machucado.

- Alice saberia se algo fosse acontecer. – Edward interpôs.

- Qual o problema com chuva? É só água. – Comentou Bella.

- O barulho me irrita. – Rebati o comentário, em um tom mais grosso do que gostaria. – Parece que posso ouvir cada gota batendo no chão e...

Dei de ombros sem terminar a frase, coloquei o violão no chão, deitei no sofá, permanecendo imóvel. Tentei escutar alguma coisa, sentir algo que predissesse a chuva. Nada. Em instantes tudo estava pronto e eles saíram apressados e sorridentes. Voltei os olhos à porta e vi que Carlisle não se moveu.

- Não vai com eles? – Eu sorri – Não preciso de babá, Carlisle.

Ele não riu e me jogou uma chave e um celular.

- O freezer está na garagem. Mantenha-o trancado. E não se acostume, não vou conseguir mais sangue para você. Terá que se adaptar novamente, se desejar ficar. O celular é seu, nossos números estão salvos caso precise de algo.

Não acreditava que Carlisle havia feito isso. Eu pedi, mas não acreditava que ele me atendesse. Os Cullen sabiam que algo estava errado, mas não perguntaram. Apenas esperavam para quando eu pudesse falar. Quando conseguisse reorganizar meus pensamentos, quando minhas feridas começassem a cicatrizar. E a dor me deixasse pensar com clareza.

- Obrigada. – Falei simplesmente. Carlisle sorriu de leve.

- Se comporte. Sabe como nos encontrar. – Disse. Saindo depois de depositar um beijo em minha testa.

Estava finalmente sozinha e algo teimava em dizer que não era uma boa ideia: Sozinha e perto de uma cidade repleta de corações batendo. Cortei o ar que entrava e saia de meus pulmões vazios, para afastar os cheiros que teimavam em me seduzir.

A cidade era tão tentadora que chegava a ser doloroso. Fazia uns 6 dias que não me alimentava e a garganta estava seca. As duas únicas razões para ainda estar deitada no sofá eram: Edward insistiu em que se algo fosse acontecer Alice já teria visto e Eu odeio tempestades o suficiente para não sair de casa.

Liguei o som alto, subi as escadas dançando e pela primeira vez decidida entrar no quarto que compartilhei com Lachlan. Era uma pequena viagem ao passado que deveria me permitir fazer.

Em frente à porta do quarto, com a mão na maçaneta fiquei com medo de rever tudo aquilo. Soltei a porta como se tivesse me dado um choque.

Encostei minhas costas na parede logo à frente. Fiquei ali por um longo momento tentando recordar o que havia deixado ali anos antes. Decidir beber algo antes de encarar as lembranças.

Desci as escadas caminhado o mais lentamente possível. Na garagem localizei facilmente o freezer. Sorrir quando o cheiro de refeição se apossou dos meus sentidos. Peguei três bolsas de sangue e voltei a minha posição em frente à porta do quarto.

Bebi a primeira bolsa com uma sede incontrolável. Sentido o gosto inundar meus sentidos, se apossar de meus instintos. Fiquei ali, sentada no chão, com olhos fechados. Saboreando.

_Uma pena estar gelado. _Aquele pensamento me assustou. Era o instinto falando por mim. Minha consciência doeu um pouco.

A certeza de que desde que Lachlan se foi, eu luto mais contra aquilo tomou meus pensamentos. Junto à dor característica de quando lembrava os treze últimos anos sem Lachlan.

A música se tornou uma batida forte e quente, que fazia meu corpo querer dançar. Seguir a música institivamente. O celular que Carlisle me deu vibrou em algum canto da casa, mas não quis procurar.

Corri até a cozinha e peguei um copo pesado. Enchi com sangue da segunda bolsa e voltei para o cômodo dançando. A bolsa meio cheia caiu e espalhou seu conteúdo pelo chão da cozinha, mas nem liguei. Ou percebi.

Abri a porta com a mesma coragem que o álcool faz um humano tímido sentir. E tudo parece ter parado. Nada mais soava de forma clara, nenhum outro cheiro chegava ao meu olfato ou a qualquer outro sentido. Tudo era Lachlan, tudo lembranças.

Meu mundo gritava o nome, o cheiro, os suspiros de Lachlan. A mesma cama, as mesmas cortinas, as mesmas fotos. Os cheiros pareciam ainda estar ali e ainda podia ouvir os sons de todas as vezes que nos amamos naquele lugar.

Respirei fundo, beberiquei o meu drinque e afastei as imagens de minha mente. Apoiei o copo na mesinha de cabeceira e peguei um porta-retratos com a foto do dia que nos casamos. Notre-Dame, parecia mais perfeita naquela noite.

Não precisei olhar para saber o que ele havia escrito no verso daquela foto: 'Se você não demorar muito posso esperá-la por toda a minha vida. - Oscar Wilde'. Um sorriso brilhou em meus lábios, mas se desfez quando uma chuva torrencial desabou sobre a casa.

Apertei o porta-retratos com tanta força que se quebrou. Vários pedaços de madeira e vidro caíram no chão. Sentei na cama, um pouco assustada quando um relâmpago cortou o céu.

Ouvir em um sussurro a voz de Marcus em minha cabeça reverberar: _É você que eu desejo, Devona._

Peguei o copo e desci as escadas em disparada. Cada pingo de chuva ecoava em minha cabeça junto com a voz de Marcus e o riso sádico de Jane. Outro relâmpago riscou o céu, seguido de um trovão e tive a nítida visão do reflexo de Marcus em um espelho.

Atirei o copo que segurava em direção ao espelho com toda força, o reflexo se desfez em cacos. Gotas de sangue mancharam o tapete como a dor me manchava toda a alma. Soluços assustados se apossaram de mim.

Queria gritar bem alto e chorar até desfalecer. Queria qualquer coisa que diminuísse toda a dor da perda. Tentei desligar o som, que agora irritava, mas na impaciência não achei o botão de_ off_. Puxei o aparelho com força e ele calou.

O barulho da chuva aumentou em minha cabeça, junto aos ecos do passado em uma confusão. Encolhi-me num canto da parede, com as mãos na cabeça e sussurrei um pedido inútil:

- Pare. Pare. Pare...

A tempestade enfurecida, não dava trégua. Ouvi bem de longe os risos dos Cullen no jogo e me agarrei às vozes deles para não sair da casa. Para não ir até a cidade que parecia mais e mais sedutora.

Ouvir um carro chocar-se a uma árvore na estrada próxima a casa. Os passos lentos e pesados de uma pessoa sair do automóvel. Homem, Jovem, 18 anos... talvez 19, deliciosamente quente. Parei de repeti meu mantra, os fantasmas não mais importavam.

Sangue quente e fresco. Era isso que agora gritava na minha cabeça. Não mais a chuva, nem os fantasmas, nem os Cullen.

[...]


	6. Capítulo 5

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo V**

Levantei em um animo sádico e faminto. Sorrindo da minha sorte. Não precisaria ir à cidade, a refeição viria até mim.

Mais alguns relâmpagos e trovões riscaram o céu. Meus sentidos apuradíssimos ouviram, em algum momento, a voz preocupada de Alice citar meu nome, mas reneguei o alerta a um plano inexistente.

O celular voltou a vibrar insistente. Irritante. Encontrei-o facilmente no sofá. O nome Alice piscava no display. Quando pensei em atender, os passos lentos e pesados tomaram o caminho da casa. Desliguei.

Subi as escadas e peguei a bolsa de sangue restante. Ia leva-la a boca, mas a campainha tocou. Sangue fresco.

Desci, deliberadamente, devagar. Tocou mais uma vez. Coloquei a bolsa em uma mesinha e abrir a porta com um sorriso esplendido.

- Oi. – O rapaz disse ofegante. 17 anos. Corrigi meu cálculo anterior. Quando não respondi nada, ele continuou: - Meu carro bateu logo ali na rodovia, meu celular está descarregado. Vi a luz acessa e pensei se não poderia pedir socorro aqui.

Continuei sem falar, sentido o cheiro invadir minhas narinas. De um pequeno corte na cabeça escorria um fio de sague. Eu sorri, adoraria caça-lo, mas por hora me contentava com sangue quente.

- Posso usar seu telefone? – Ele insistiu.

- Humn, claro. - Dei um passo atrás para que ele entrasse.

- Meu nome é Lachlan. Estava indo para a costa oeste... – Ele explicou um monte de outras coisas, mas nada era audível. Como ele disse que era o nome?

Dei um ou dois passos para longe. Os fantasmas me assombrando novamente, a chuva ecoando em meus ouvidos, o nome dele reverberando em minha alma.

Não podia mata-lo. Não podia matar mais ninguém. Não podia continuar sendo um monstro. Era por isso que estava ali, por isso que procurei os Cullen. O que aconteceu no México não poderia se repetir.

- Saia daqui, vá embora. Agora! Antes que eu desista e não te deixe partir. Vá! – Eu gritei a plenos pulmões. Afastando-me dele com passos largos.

O rapaz assustou-se e correu para fora da casa. Agarrei o aparador da sala para não ir atrás. Assustar, impeli-lo a fugir e quando finalmente cansasse do jogo beber seu sangue, cheio de adrenalina.

Quando não consegui mais fica ali. Joguei o aparador longe e acabei por acertar outros moveis. Fechei a porta com força, como se aquilo fosse deixar os fantasmas fora da minha cabeça, afastar os barulhos e os corações batendo longe do meu, para sempre congelado.

Peguei a bolsa de sangue e bebi a grandes goles. Ainda não parecia o bastante. Procurei a chave do freezer, mas não lembrava onde deixei. Voltei à garagem e arrombei o cadeado facilmente. Peguei mais algumas bolsas.

A voz de Marcus parecia cada vez mais clara em minha cabeça. Como um drogado escutava muito além da realidade, eu escutava meus fantasmas e um deles me queria. Desejava-me, eternamente.

Sai na chuva desorientada, completamente perdida. E quando toda aquela água me deixou ensopada, enlameada e ainda mais amedrontada, voltei para dentro da casa. Para a proteção dos Cullen, que não estavam lá.

Ainda sozinha, encolhi-me num canto atrás do piano, do mesmo modo que fazia quando era criança, fiquei a repetir meu mantra:

- Pare, Pare, Pare...

Quando todas as bolsas de sangue acabaram, fechei os olhos e fiquei abraçada as minhas pernas. Quieta. Esperando a chuva passar, a sede passar e os fantasmas me deixarem completamente só.

Uma mão me puxou para seu peito de mármore, me acalentando. Eu me debati desesperada sem saber quem era e com medo de descobrir. Sem olhar ou sentir quem me tirava daquela escuridão.

Desesperada, só queria que ele me soltasse. Deixasse que eu morresse em paz, aos poucos e sozinha atrás do piano.

- Devona, Devona! Sou eu, Carlisle. Olhe para mim. Sou eu. Calma.

Carlisle! Era Carlisle! Eu o abracei soluçando, mas não abri meus olhos.

- Faça parar, Carlisle. Faça a dor parar! – Eu pedi em um fio de voz.

Ele me manteve ali, junto de seu corpo, acariciando meus cabelos até que a chuva passasse. Até que os ecos fossem embora.

Pelo celular ele instruiu Esme para que todos esperassem longe da casa, que estava uma bagunça. Depois ligou para a polícia e pediu socorro para o rapaz na estrada.

Abri meus olhos lentamente e não fazia ideia de quanto tempo havia se passado. O sol começava a raiar lá fora e dentro da casa parecia um completo caos.

Afastei-me de Carlisle e sentei no banquinho ao piano. Incrédula, apoiei meu rosto nas mãos e fiquei assim por longos minutos. Como eu fiz tudo aquilo? A televisão estava estilhaçada junto a uma janela, os tapetes estavam sujos com muito sangue, alguns outros móveis quebrados de formas e ângulos diferentes. Um completo Caos.

- Desculpe. Eu sinto muito. – Sussurrei em um fio de voz.

Carlisle me olhava com um misto de preocupação e dúvida. Lembrei o rapaz que tocou a campainha.

- O rapaz que esteva aqui. Eu não... esse sangue é dele?

Carlisle levantou do chão onde me observava.

- Não sei como consegui se controlar. Ele esta bem. O socorro chegou faz algumas horas. – Uma onda de alivio percorreu meu corpo. – Já é tempo de você nos explicar o que esta acontecendo, não acha?

Eu assenti resignada. Depois de mais um incidente, era hora de reconhecer meus fantasmas e exorcizá-los.

- Vá se limpar. Enquanto arrumo essa bagunça para que os outros possam voltar para casa.

Olhei meu reflexo na única janela que estava inteira e fiquei assustada com o que vi: os cabelos desgrenhados eram uma mistura de água, sangue e lama. A barra do vestido estava destruída por rasgos dos mais variados tamanhos e manchas de sangue e lama se espalhavam não só pelo tecido, mas por todo meu corpo.

Virei-me novamente para Carlisle e pedi desculpas mais um monte de vezes. Choraria se pudesse. Imploraria, se soubesse o que estava passando pela cabeça dele.

* * *

><p>Meu Twitter: [arroba]lorenarocco<p> 


	7. Capítulo 6

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo VI**

Desci as escadas com receio do que veria: A sala estava limpa, mas com vários móveis a menos. Todos os Cullen, incluindo Jacob, se espalhavam pelo local e esperavam por uma explicação.

Antes de descer, embaixo do chuveiro na suíte do quarto de Edward e Bella, que ocupava temporariamente, tentei não escutar o que acontecia. Ao menos não prestar atenção. Tentei simplesmente não pensar no que teria que falar e em como aquilo ia doer.

Peguei o primeiro Jeans que vi, uma camisa xadrez amarrada na cintura, prendi o cabelo em um rabo alto. Desci descalça mesmo, com o resto de coragem que arrumei não sei onde.

Vários pares de olhos alaranjados se voltaram para mim, receio brilhava na maioria deles. Estremeci diante do júri, como um réu em seu julgamento.

Peguei um banco e pus no centro deles. Sentei.

- Eu sinto muito pela bagunça. Por tudo. – Comecei pela parte mais óbvia e simples do discurso, mas Marie me interrompeu:

- Eu lhe devo desculpas, Dev. Eu deveria ter visto o que ia acontecer, mas foi tudo tão rápido! Eu...

- Sou responsável por isso. Foi inevitável. É o que sempre acontece. – Proferi a última frase alguns tons mais baixos, como se eles não pudessem escutar.

- Sempre acontece? – Esme perguntou num sobressalto.

- Desde que Lachlan morreu, perdi o controle dos meus instintos. Não consigo controlar minhas reações. Tudo parece ampliando, uma vontade louca de caçar, de desafios. Por isso quase matei Jacob. Foi instintivo. Pensei, por um momento, que ele era um filho da lua.

Minha voz saiu em um fio. Não consegui identificar a expressão nos rostos deles. Rosie pareceu ser a primeira a entender minhas informações e se pronunciar:

- Lachlan está morto?

- Jane o matou. Marcus mandou que ela o matasse.

Carlisle fechou os olhos ordenando todos os pensamentos e, provavelmente, deduzindo o restante da história:

- Eu sabia que Marcus não ia deixa-la. Ele não ia ser tão benevolente, mas como ele descobriu vocês?

Respirei fundo, a história era tão longa e complicada. Uma epopeia.

- Vou contar tudo de uma vez. – Olhei para Bella, Nessie e Jacob, confusos. – Vou tentar resumir os últimos 75 anos para que vocês entendam alguma coisa.

"Nasci em 1945 e fui, por alguns anos, bailarina do New York City Ballet. Era tudo que eu sabia e queria fazer. Meu pai, Miguel, foi Paleontólogo e minha mãe, Lilian, musicista do municipal de NY. E apesar problemas familiares cada um era feliz a sua maneira.

Meu pai sempre viajava a trabalho e eu como bailarina passava muito tempo fora de casa, ensaiando. Acho que minha mãe se sentia solitária e não sei em que momento ela conheceu Tiarnan Saint'James. Ele era um vampiro Volturi e a transformou. Com minha mãe sumida, meu pai se afundou no álcool e nos vícios.

Depois tudo piorou: Tornei-me primeira bailarina do NYCB com pouco mais de dezoito anos. Estava noiva e dedicava cada segundo da minha vida ao trabalho e todos os meus problemas eram esquecidos no palco.

Meu pai foi assassinado em uma tentativa de assalto quando saia bêbado de um clube noturno, na noite da minha estreia como primeira bailarina do NYBC.

Tinha dezoito anos, estava sozinha, com uma herança exorbitante e completamente desorientada. Eu dava o máximo de mim no balé para esquecer todo o resto: minha vida falha, a pressão de todos para que me cassasse o quanto antes... então machuquei o tornozelo em um ensaio.

Tive que deixar o balé profissional, comecei a tomar muitos remédios para dor e acabei viciada em morfina. Álcool e noitadas vieram depois e inevitavelmente tive uma overdose. Não sei como minha mãe estava lá, mas Tiarnan me transformou.

Vivemos uns três anos como vocês, um clã, uma família... sei lá. Até que os Volturi o chamaram de volta.

Volterra não me agradou. Toda a atenção que todos, especialmente Marcus, me dedicavam era claustrofóbico. Sempre gostei da liberdade que Tiarnan me ofereceu, queria além daquelas paredes.

Fui embora, sozinha, na mesma noite que chegamos. Não poderia afastar minha mãe de Tiarnan e o lugar dele era em Volterra. Fique por conta própria até encontrar Alice e Jasper um tempo depois."

Sorri para eles do outro lado da sala.

- Não sabia o que teria acontecido se não os encontrassem. O dom de Jasper é um bálsamo aos meus repentes instintivos, que eram ainda mais comuns naquela época. Não fazia ideia do poder que tinha e talvez ainda não saiba.

- Como tio Jazz pode te ajudar? - Nessie perguntou pensativa, mas percebi que ela compreendeu logo depois. Respondi de qualquer sorte.

- Como quando no dia em que estava deitada no colo dele. Jasper me acalma, é quase como dormir. E Marie-Alice prever e às vezes consegue controlar alguns acesos. Do que mais eu preciso?

Eu sorri e parei de falar. Aquela parte da minha vida e quase-vida eram tranquilos pro que vinha a seguir. Inspirei, levantei e comecei a caminhar pela sala.

Olhei para Carlisle pedindo ajuda para continuar. Ele aquiesceu suavemente. Fiquei ali: de pé, imóvel, olhando o chão.

- Quando Alice e Jasper trouxeram Devona até nós. Não podia acreditar na sua semelhança com Didyme. Na época os Denali estavam nos visitando, Eleazar ficou tão atônito quanto eu. – Carlisle explicou para Nessie e Bella. Lembrei que Eleazar e Carlisle se conheceram em Volterra e que viram toda a história de Marcus e Didyme. Ele continuou, olhando fixamente para mim: - Vocês se parecem muito. Como cópias. Quem conheceu você e Didyme vê sutis diferenças, ainda assim, parecem irrelevantes no conjunto.

Todos os meus problemas começam e terminam nessa maldita semelhança. Lembrei o susto que tomei quando vi algumas pinturas da esposa de Marcus em Volterra e como realmente somos iguais.

.

Cheguei a Volterra com Tiarnan e Lilian ao amanhecer. Tiarnan apresentou Lilian e eu a umas duas dúzias de vampiros, mas cinco se destacaram: dois casais e outro que me olhava tão intensamente que parecia ver minha alma.

- Aro e sua esposa Sulpicia; Caius e sua esposa Athenodora; e Marcus. – Tiarnan me apresentou aos líderes Volturi.

Caius me cumprimentou com uma mesura cheia de floreios. Marcus permaneceu imóvel, com o olhar fixo em meu rosto desde que eu entrei na enorme sala. As esposas olhavam-me um jeito estranho, da mesma forma curiosa que os outros vampiros me olharam, mas não demostravam interesse algum.

- Didyme era mais alta e magra. – Sulpicia comentou em um tom de desdém. Tiarnan pareceu tenso e um olhar de Marcus, calou a loira.

Aro deu um passo à frente:

- Bem-vinda a Volterra, Lilian – Disse a minha mãe. O tom macio dele me fez querer esconder-me entre as pernas de minha mãe como se eu tivesse 3 anos de idade novamente. Ele esticou a mão a Lilian e ela aceitou. Então, voltou-se para mim, as mãos em um convite.

Lembrei-me do que Tiarnan me contou sobre eles, sobre o dom de Aro, e dei alguns passos atrás assustada. Ele não precisava saber meus pensamentos. Eram meus e ponto.

Choquei-me com a parede de músculos que era Felix. Rosnei para ele em um sobressalto. 'Interessante', escutei Caius dizer.

Sai dali assustada com aquele tratamento estranho. Como uma celebridade em meio a fãs, eles pareciam me idolatrar. A curiosidade que eles me dedicavam era bizarra.

Andei sem rumo pelo castelo, examinando ala a ala com um encanto de historiador. Todas as coisas incríveis que havia ali, só ali e em nenhum outro museu ou coleção que já havia visto.

Quando dei por mim já estava em um quarto amplo, no alto de uma das torres. Não percebi como entrei lá. Uma cama de quatro colunas e um dossel incrivelmente trabalhado ocupava o centro do cômodo. Tapeçarias enormes completavam o clima aconchegante da lareira.

Meus olhos recaíram em uma pintura sobre a lareira. O que uma pintura minha fazia ali? Aproximei-me do retrato. Lá estava mesma altivez, o sorriso amplo, os olhos grandes, o nariz arrebitado e os cabelos ondulados cascateando quase até a cintura.

A única diferença eram as roupas de séculos antes. Franzi o cenho me aproximando mais. Como aquilo era possível?

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – A voz cortante quase me desequilibrou.

Virei rapidamente. Lá estava Marcus, e não parecia contente ao pé da porta. Os olhos dele estavam fixamente presos aos meus.

- Porque esse retrato está aqui? – Consegui gaguejar quase um minuto depois.

Estava assustada por ser flagrada no quarto alheio e aterrorizada com a semelhança daquela imagem. Era como olhar no espelho.

- É minha esposa, Didyme. E você está no meu quarto. – Ele disse se aproximando a passos largos.

- Tiarnan disse que ela está morta. Porque ela é exatamente igual a mim?

- Não sei por que vocês são idênticas. Não era para você saber disso assim, mas nada que planejo para você dá certo. – Ele disse perigosamente perto. Passeou os dedos sobre meu rosto, tirando algumas mexas que caiam na face.

- Como assim planeja? – Perguntei, me afastando dele.

Ele também recuou, percebendo que havia falo demais.

- Saia daqui. – Disse resoluto, olhando em meus olhos para que não houvesse dúvidas sobre sua ordem. Senti-me tentada a desobedecer. A exigir uma resposta, mas não era o momento. Eu não tinha voz naquele lugar.

.

- Quem é Didyme? – Perguntou Jake. Genuinamente interessado, interrompendo meus devaneios.

- A irmã de Aro. Aro a transformou esperando que tivesse um poder similar ao seu. Mas, seu poder de felicidade não era o que Aro esperava. – Edward respondeu por mim, dando tempo para eu me situar novamente. - Marcus se apaixonou por ela, e ela retornou a afeição. Juntos, eles queriam deixar os Volturi e viver numa dupla separada. Esperando manter o dom de Marcus com os Volturi, Aro matou Didyme.

- Aro matou a própria irmã? Marcus sabe disso? – Bella perguntou horrorizada.

Eu assenti ressentida.

- Pelo que sei, Marcus não sabe. Ou se sabe, não quer acreditar. A consequência dessa decisão foi o enfraquecimento de Marcus pela perda. Aro e Caius ficaram perturbados ao perceberem que também eram vulneráveis aquela devastação e buscaram imediatamente guarda-costas para as esposas. – Carlisle continuou a história. - Com o tempo, Aro e Caius aumentaram a segurança de todas as maneiras que conseguiram imaginar. Sulpicia e Athenodora se tornaram praticamente prisioneiras na própria casa. Depois, com Corin como parte de sua guarda pessoal, elas deixaram de se opor ao encarceramento.

- E desde que estive em Volterra pela primeira vez, desde a tríade pôs os olhos em mim, eles me querem lá. Caius por curiosidade, Aro pelo poder que vê em mim e Marcus quer que eu substitua Didyme. – Disse por fim, uma espécie de calafrio descendo em minha espinha.

* * *

><p>Se você estiver gostando, ou odiando, a epopeia de Devona McGregor <em>Add story to Story alert<em>. Quer xingar a mãe de alguém, brigar com algum personagem ou dizer que isso está um droga... Clica em _Review this Chapter _e fica a vontade. _No Twitter, [arroba]lorenarocco._


	8. Capítulo 7

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo VII**

' Eu era muito jovem quando estive em Volterra. Bastante indomável e não sei se Chelsea não conseguiu ou não quis me prender a eles.

Achei que por ter ido embora sem problemas, eles não me quisessem lá. Carlisle e Eleazar estranharam, mas não dei importância. Acabei ficando por aqui e com os Denali.

Depois de um tempo conseguia me controlar perfeitamente, aprendi alguns truques – pisquei para Edward, lembrando o melhor truque que aprendi com ele - e conseguia sobreviver com a dieta suicida dos Cullen.

Até conhecer Lachlan em uma viajem de caça. Ele era um vampiro nômade, escocês. E tinha uma ligação muito forte com o lugar de onde veio. Passamos algum tempo com os Cullen, mas decidimos nos mudar para a um castelo medieval que pertenceu à família dele, em Inverness.'

Toquei a aliança de ouro que ainda mantinha em meu dedo, sorrindo a lembrança dele, de sua personalidade leve e da forma como nos conhecemos, no Caribe. Tudo pareceu mais fácil do que eu imaginei que seria.

- Até ai nós sabemos. O que aconteceu todo esse tempo? Fazem quase vinte anos que só temos contatos aleatórios e depois que vocês deixaram a Escócia nenhuma informação concreta. – Interrompeu Jasper.

Finalmente voltei a sentar. Olhei para todos, impaciente com tanto falatório, mas sabia que era necessário. Continuei:

- Continuamos nômades e íamos à Escócia por algum tempo, aleatoriamente. Era quando respondia suas cartas ou telefonávamos para saber as noticias. A última carta que recebi foi sobre o nascimento de Renesmee. Então tivemos um desentendimento com Ian, na mesma época em que os Volturi estiveram aqui. Sei por que Siobhan esteve conosco antes de vim a vocês. Saímos de Inverness naquela mesma noite.

- E até ai Marcus não sabia sobre Lachlan? Não compreendo. Se ele a quer, porque vocês passaram tanto tempo despercebidos? – Alice comentou confusa.

- Não sei. Acho que ele só soube que eu não esteva aqui na ocasião de Renesmee. Porque foi logo depois que desse evento que Demetri me viu com Lachlan. Não foi ao acaso, senti que me procurava.

Carlisle levantou pensativo e virou-se para Edward, sabendo que ele acompanhava o seu raciocínio. Disse depois de alguns minutos:

- O dom de Tiarnan, ele podia ver tudo que você via. Ou não?

O riso baixo de Edward acompanhou o meu.

- Tiarnan já não podia me rastrear antes que eu conhecesse Lachlan. E não sei por que Marcus não veio conferir de perto por onde eu andava.

- Seu pai vampiro também era um rastreador? – Nessie perguntou

- Não, ele era mais como você ou Edward. Pode ver tudo que qualquer outro esteja vendo em tempo real, desde que tenha algum tipo de ligação afetiva com quem ele quer ver. – Respondi a pergunta intrigada dela. – Mas, seu pai me ajudou a desenvolver uma espécie de escudo. Com certo esforço, posso manter qualquer um longe dos meus pensamentos. Ao menos podia.

- O que houve depois que Demetri a viu? – Carlisle me forçou a continuar a história.

'Demetri não se aproximou de mim. Era noite e estávamos no Cairo quando ele cruzou nosso caminho. E da mesma forma repentina que apareceu se foi. Não demorou mais que dois dias para Jane aparecer.

- Ora, ora. O que temos aqui! – Ela disse assim que pôs os olhos em mim. – Marcus não ficou feliz em saber que você encontrou um par. O pior é que seus pais estavam responsáveis em mantê-la longe desse tipo de confusão.

Eu fiquei imóvel a menção dos meus pais. Marcus poderia fazer o que quisesse com eles. A ideia de machuca-los me aterrorizou.

- Quem você pensa que é para aparecer do nada nos fazendo ameaças? – Lachlan se interpôs a nós duas e mal completou a frase para cair no chão se debatendo com a dor provocada por Jane.

- Pare! Pare agora! – Gritei desesperada para Jane.

Ela voltou o olhar para mim com um sorriso e a dor sessou:

- Marcus solicita a presença de vocês em Volterra. Talvez você ainda possa interceder por seus pais. – E se foi.

Eu a segui até Volterra imediatamente. Sem pensar que poderia ser uma armadilha, ou qualquer outra coisa. Tinha que ter certeza que minha mãe estava bem. Chegamos ao cair da noite seguinte ao encontro.

A maioria deles nos esperava no salão principal. Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que parece surreal. A primeira coisa que vi foi Afton e Felix segurando minha mãe e meu pai. Tive ímpeto de correr até eles, mas Lachlan segurava minha cintura firme e possesivamente.

Vi os olhos de Marcus pousar sobre a mão dele e depois sobra a aliança em minha mão. O ódio que brilhava nos olhos dele era palpável, ele sabia o quanto nosso relacionamento era forte. Ele deu um passo à frente e com o ultimato:

- Você pode escolher ficar ou pode deixar que eu decida por você.

- Não pode me obrigar a ficar ou a substituir Didyme. Não sou ela. – Disse irresoluta.

- É sua palavra final? – Ele perguntou – Não sei se sua mãe concorda.

Caius se aproximou dela com um isqueiro - que sempre carregava - aceso e perigosamente perto dela. Olhei ao redor em busca de qualquer rosto conhecido ou uma esperança de tudo aquilo ser um pesadelo.

Vi que Aro mantinha-se sentado com sua esposa ao lado. Ambos impassíveis. Heide, perto a uma porta, parecia querer sair correndo dali. O rosto dela não aparentava nenhuma emoção, mas em seus olhos brilhavam remorso.

- Mãe. – Sussurrei. - Solte-a, Marcus. Não é ela que você quer.

- Tem razão. É você que eu desejo, Devona. – Ele disse se aproximando de mim a passos lentos.

Lachlan se interpôs a nós. Marcus o tirou da minha frente com um único golpe, ele caiu a vários metros de distancia e seu gemido de dor foi audível. Marcus me segurou pelos ombros, ignorando meu desespero em salva-lo:

- Pouparei a vida medíocre da sua mãe e de Tiarnan se ficar aqui.

- E Lachlan? – Perguntei em um fio de voz.

- Não o pouparei nem que você implore de joelhos. Sabe disso.

- Não se sacrifique por mim. – Lilian pediu. Eu solucei ao escutar a voz dela. Queria chorar, me derramar em lágrimas para aliviar a dor de vê-la naquela situação por minha causa.

Lachlan aproveitou que Marcus voltou-se para repreender Lilian e me tirou dos braços de Marcus. Saímos correndo do castelo. Só pude ouvir o grito de dor da minha mãe. '

Fechei os olhos e estremeci de leve. Senti quando Esme me abraçou carinhosa e me aconcheguei nela para ter forças de continuar.

- Só conseguimos fugir porque nem Jane, Alec ou Chelsea estavam em Volterra naquela noite. E agradeço por isso até hoje, mesmo sem ter sido fácil e sem saber que outros assuntos eles estavam resolvendo. Acredito que Aro também merece crédito, a imparcialidade dele foi exagerada, proposital.

Abrir os olhos e me deparei com vários rostos preocupados ao me olhar. Empertiguei-me na cadeira, alinhei minha coluna e utilizei todo o resto de coragem para continuar a história.

- Ainda conseguimos fugir de Marcus por alguns anos. Acho que quatro longos anos. Passei todo esse tempo com os sentidos em alerta. É como se eu caçasse 24hrs por dia. Não tenho mais como evitar, estou cansada e Marcus também, fica cada dia mais difícil fugir do meu destino.

Alice me interrompeu num repente:

- Ficar com Marcus não é seu destino. Talvez fosse se você o quisesse... mas você não quer.

Eu olhei para Marie-Alice que agora estava a minha frente, olhando dentro de meus olhos e com certeza vendo minha alma confusa. Ignorei-a.

Sai dos braços de Esme e de perto de Alice. Continuei:

- Jane nos encontrou faz algo em torno de 13 anos... Lachlan me obrigou a fugir: Disse que ficaria ali para que eu ganhasse tempo. Estava assustada demais para dizer que não iria lugar algum sem ele. Não fui longe o suficiente: escutei, nitidamente, ele morrer. Talvez se eu tivesse ficado, se...

- Você nunca saberá o que teria acontecido, Dev. – Edward falou, com a voz vazia.

- Então você esta aqui. Ainda fugindo de Marcus. – Concluiu Emmett, se pronunciando pela primeira vez. Eu assenti:

- Estou cansada demais para me manter em alerta o tempo todo. Não consigo. É como se eu fosse uma recém-criada novamente. É incontrolável. Não posso lutar contra mim mesma e contra Marcus, ao mesmo tempo.

- Você já controlou isso uma vez. Pode fazer novamente. – Disse Jasper, convicto.

- Espero que não coloque toda família em risco, mais uma vez. – Resmungou Rosie.

- Rosalie! – Ralhou Esme.

- Não se preocupem com isso, irei embora antes que Marcus chegue. Ninguém mais se machucará por mim. - Disse irresoluta.

- Bem teremos diversão pelos próximos dias. – Falou Emmett.

- E estaremos ocupadas com as sucessivas decorações da sala. – Rosie comentou seca.

Um alívio genuíno percorreu meu corpo. Estava em casa, finalmente.

* * *

><p><strong>Meus ávidos leitores fantasmas, já sabem como é:<strong>

Se você estiver gostando - ou odiando - da pequena epopeia de Devona McGregor **_Add story to Story alert_.**

Quer xingar a mãe de alguém, brigar com algum personagem ou dizer que isso está uma droga... Clica em **_Review this Chapter _**e fica a vontade.


	9. Capítulo 8

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo VIII**

Deixei todos na sala, junto aos planos mirabolantes de treinamento militar do Jasper e consegui entrar no meu quarto, finalmente.

Estava tudo no exato lugar que deixamos, nem lembro a quantos anos. Passeei meus dedos sobre os livros na prateleira, o dossel na cama... Parei em frente à janela que ia do chão ao teto, dando uma ampla visão do campo.

Fazia tanto tempo que não me sentia perto do Lachlan e de tudo que ele representava. Estava de volta aos Cullen e isso trazia muitas lembranças. Parecia que precisava de oxigênio.

Toquei a aliança de casamento no meu dedo. Olhei-a, como se pela primeira vez percebesse sua presença. Deixei meus dedos brincarem a joia por alguns minutos e o tirei do meu dedo anelar.

Pus em cima da mesinha de cabeceira e voltei meu tour pelo cômodo. Olhei as barras de balé que estavam posicionadas ao longo de um espelho enorme, formando um mini estúdio de dança.

Dancei até lá e brinquei com alguns passos coreografados de uma música imaginária. Sorrindo, abrir a porta do closet em frente. Fechei os olhos ao sentir o cheiro de Lachlan impregnar minha alma. Quase sentia a presença dele.

Entrei e busquei rapidamente entre as peças algo que não sabia ao certo. A maioria daquilo tudo deveria ser doado a figurinistas da TV ou vendido a um brechó.

- As coisas aqui estão um pouco old-fashioned. – Comentou Marie-Alice surgindo de repente as minhas costas.

- Algumas peças dão para aproveitar. Vintage Boho. Pin Up. – Respondi, afastando as lembranças a um segundo plano.

Sai do closet. Olhei pela primeira vez meu reflexo nos espelhos da parede oposta, e me assustei com o que via: Meus olhos denotavam a mesma tristeza dos últimos anos, mas meus ombros baixos, o cabelo pesado e disforme presos de qualquer jeito e a roupa escolhida ao acaso apenas lembravam a Devona de verdade.

Alice apareceu junto ao seu reflexo. Logo depois Bella e Renesmee entraram no quarto. Empertiguei a coluna, olhei aquele reflexo no espelho... pela ultima vez.

- Acho que já tenho ajuda o suficiente. – Disse entrando no banheiro.

- Ajuda? – Nessie e Rosalie, que acabava de chegar, perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Assenti já entrando no banheiro. Comecei a abrir as gavetas. Não achei nenhum dos meus cosméticos – inúteis minha imagem imutável, admito. Na terceira gaveta percebi que depois de trinta anos ele deveriam estar fora da validade e Esme deve tê-los jogado fora. Ainda encontrei uma tesoura e, por hora, bastava.

- O que você vai fazer? – Bella perguntou assustada.

Alice, com um sorriso de um lado a outro da face, saiu arrastando Rosie pelo braço. Gritou já na escada:

- Voltamos logo.

Molhei meus cabelos na pia do banheiro e - sem pensar muito para não me arrepender - cortei vários centímetros. O comprimento que chegava bem abaixo da cintura, passou a altura dos seios. Cortei mais algumas camadas e uma franja longa em diagonal.

Sai do banheiro e não dei importância a Nessie com sorriso divertido e Bella com feições surpresa.

- Vocês duas, que estão entrando na minha vida agora e de repente, só não repara a bagunça. – Falei, simplesmente, para ambas. Já de costas e abrindo as gavetas do criado-mudo procurando por novidades.

Nessie levantou da cama e começou a olhas as coisas no meu quarto.

- Sua aliança de casamento? – Perguntou enquanto olhava o anel que havia deixado sobre a mesinha.

- Linda, não é? - A pequena assentiu encantada pelos traços suaves da joia.

Peguei da mão dela e mostrei os contornos vazados da peça. O desenho semelhante a um arabesco formava uma trama que lembrava um jardim.

Em um desenho elaborado, o ouro formava linhas delicadas acentuadas por diamante minúsculos encrustados como flores de uma cerca viva.

- O anel de Lachlan encaixava perfeitamente a esse. Juntos formava uma peça só. - Nessie ofegou ao imaginar a peça completa.

- Quem fez essa joia? – Perguntou Bella. – É muito delicada..

- Ian Alasdair, um vampiro amigo de Lachlan. Ele é ourives e tem talento para designer e um dom auxiliar. – Comecei a caminhar pelo cômodo, a fim de encontrar meu porta-joias. – Ian pode manipular qualquer metal.

- Qualquer um? – Nessie pareceu surpresa.

- Qualquer um, mas não é como o X-man. – Eu sorri do meu comentário bobo – Ele manipula pequenas quantidades de sólidos. Pode transformar uma pepita de ouro em ouro fluido e maleável e molda-lo de forma minuciosa.

Achei a caixinha de porcelana no closet. Peguei um cordão de ouro passei pela aliança e pendurei no pescoço.

Bella pegou outro anel no porta-joias. 'Esse também foi feito pelo Ian', comentei displicente.

Desde a briga de tivemos em Inverness, não me permitia, se quer, pensar nele. Não o culpava por minha infelicidade. O medo que ele abalasse minha relação com Lachlan me fazia renega-lo a um plano inexistente em minha cabeça.

Além do mais, Ian não era o cara que se apaixonava. Ou por quem deveríamos nos apaixonar. Tudo nele, e para ele, era luxuria e sedução. Eu sou uma caçadora, ele um sedutor. Vivia para e pelo desafio da conquista.

Ele testou se poderia me conquistar ou se eu era a única do planeta imune a seu charme. Deixei-me levar em algumas ocasiões, mais por instinto que realmente envolvimento.

Tudo gritava para me afastar dele: desde seu passado com Rosie, a meu presente com Lachlan...

- Trouxe tudo! – A voz cintilante de Alice, acordou-me dos devaneios.

Notei pares olhos curiosos e femininos me encarando. Perguntei-me quanto tempo fiquei fora do ar.

Alice despejou um monte de potinhos, caixas e outros acessórios sobre a cama. Como sempre, exatamente o que queria. Puxei uma cadeira até o centro do quarto.

- Fiquem à vontade, ladies. – Falei, respirando fundo e sentando na cadeira.

Marie deu alguns pulinhos, batendo palmas em comemoração. Começou dando instruções a Bella, Renesmee e Rosalie. Fiz o melhor que pude para não me intrometer e deixar tudo por conta da pequena.

Tentei expressar minha opinião a respeito da cor que meu cabelo começava a adquirir ou a que minhas unhas estavam sendo esmaltadas, mas não obtive sucesso em meus argumentos.

Não sei quanto tempo depois, olhava no mesmo espelho um ser diferente: Meu cabelo adquiriu um degrade de cores de meu amendoado natural a um tom de mel escuro nas pontas. E minhas unhas resplandeciam no vermelho sangue, mais vermelho que já vi.

Sorri para minhas fadas madrinhas, agradecendo-as com um abraço apertado.

- Agora a parte divertida. – Falei para elas.

- Mais divertida? – Perguntou Nessie.

- Tenho que me desfazer dessas coisas. – Disse em gesto amplo mostrando o quarto.

Passei o resto da tarde e a noite destinando meus pertences em caixas, as garotas saíram aos poucos e por fim eu estava sentada no chão. Restando, fora das embalagens, apenas o estritamente necessário a minha estadia.

Puxei o ar resignada. Fora mais fácil do que imaginei. Apesar de todo sentimento contido naqueles objetos, fiz o que precisava ser feito da forma mais fria e metódica que pude. E parece ter dado certo.

Logo cedo, quando os barulhos do andar inferior mostravam o transcorrer do dia dos Cullen, me arrumei e desci as escadas. Ouvi algumas interjeições na sala e olhares de surpresa.

- Ficou tão ruim assim? – Perguntei incerta.

- Uau! Quem é você? – Exclamou Emmett assim que entrou na sala.

Ele me puxou pela mão e girou meu corpo, como se para perceber mais detalhes da transformação. Minha saia ampla girou acompanhando meu corpo. Eu gargalhei com vontade pela primeira vez em muito tempo.

- Do que vamos brincar hoje? – Direcionei minha pergunta a Jasper, sem saber que logo me arrependeria da pergunta.

* * *

><p>TOC. TOC. Alguém ai!<p>

A ladainha todo mundo já sabe... _Add story to Story alert _**e/****ou**_Review this Chapter. ;)_


	10. Capítulo 9

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo IX**

Aquela era, definitivamente, uma situação ridícula: Estava vendada, sentada no meio do jardim de Esme - recuperado do meu último insight. Edward corria para o sul com um guizo na mão. Estava a várias milhas de distancia e eu ainda podia ouvir claramente o sibilar irritante do guizo. O objetivo? Melhorar minha concentração.

Estávamos indo bem: Conseguia discernir perfeitamente o trajeto que deveria seguir para trazer o guizo de volta e não tinha a mínima vontade de caçar o Edward, até porque não teria muita graça. Ele era mais rápido que eu.

- Ainda não consigo compreender o que estou fazendo aqui. – Reclamei pela milésima vez. Jasper puxou o ar com força, impaciente. Explicou:

- Não fazemos ideia de como sua mente funciona, nem Edward deve saber. É a melhor forma de criarmos um parâmetro, para entender o que esta acontecendo.

Resignada, assenti. Levantei-me no momento exato em que Edward bateu no meu ombro e estava de volta com alguns segundos a mais que ele.

- Ridículo. – Sentenciei. – Se fosse um disco de frescobol talvez me sentisse mais parecida com um cachorro. Espero que na próxima não me levem para passear.

- Coloque o guizo no Everest na próxima rodada. Talvez ela pare de reclamar. - Rosalie direcionou a palavra a Edward, com um tom irritante de deboche.

- Talvez devêssemos procurar seu cérebro lá. – Respondi, me aproximando dela.

Rosie me deu as costas, simplesmente girou nos calcanhares e saiu. Como ela me irritava ultimamente! Antes, nosso relacionamento era bastante estável. Tranquilo, porque de certa forma tivemos uma vida humana semelhante e isso nos aproximava.

- Não me dê às costas. Estou falando com você. – Bradei.

- Eu não vou discutir por essa bobagem. – Ela falou caminhando em direção a casa.

"Meninas, por favor." Ouvi o pedido de Esme como um sussurro longe, mesmo sabendo que era uma ordem em alto e bom som. Puxei Rosie pela nuca e a joguei no meio do Jardim.

- Devona! – Carlisle chamou-me numa tentativa falha de me deter.

Rosie se esquivou de mim outras duas vezes e me atacou. Cai a alguns metros de distancia. Senti as mãos de Emm firme sobre minha cintura, mas não foi bastante. Chutei-a na altura do joelho e ela caiu com um baque surdo.

Eu sabia perfeitamente que aquilo era errado e que Rosie não havia feito nada, mas meus instintos não me obedeciam. Aquela sensação de poder, de intimidação era muito boa. Melhor que saciar a mais incontrolável sede.

Era aquilo que me movia desde a morte de Lachlan. Era aquele instinto que me mantinha longe de Marcus. E mesmo lutando contra aquilo, não poderia abandona-lo por completo. Por que isso significaria me entregar aos Volturi.

Olhei Rose caída aos meus pés e um espasmo percorreu meu corpo. Ninguém conseguiria me deter. Eu poderia matar Rose ali, naquele instante. Disso eu tinha certeza.

Mirei Jasper por um segundo, buscando uma resposta à sensação de conforto que me tomou repentinamente, e foi o bastante para Marie Alice tirar Rose da minha frente.

Foram segundos, mas aquilo ainda era inédito. Ao menos ultimamente, hesitar não era algo próprio a mim. O meu conflito com o Lobo foi interrompido pelos Cullen, mas eu não me contive nem por um segundo.

Quando compreendi finalmente o que havia acontecido, cai de joelhos no chão. Eu perdi o controle novamente, deixei o instinto me levar. Quase matei Rosalie.

- Vamos continuar. – Jasper parou a minha frente, puxou minha mão para me levantar do chão no mesmo instante.

Não disse uma única palavra. Segui as instruções dele, calada e submissa. _Acho que a parte em que eu escutava e obedecia sem questionar também deveria ser considerado treino. _

O restante daquele dia transcorreu da forma mais tranquila e os três dias seguintes não foram diferente. As coisas estavam tomando os devidos lugares e aquilo me deixava mais confiante.

Não havia sinal de Marcus. Ao menos não sentia presença de nenhum Volturi. Alice tampouco conseguia prever nada. Era como se Marcus estivesse aguardando. Nenhuma decisão havia sido tomada, isso não era comum.

- Devona. – A voz de Jasper me despertou. – Preste atenção!

- Isso não vai dar certo... – Reclamei novamente e fui ignorada mais vez.

- Confie em mim.

- Vocês é que estão confiando excessivamente em mim... – Disse a Jasper e me concentrei no desafio.

Estávamos em uma clareira e havia três lobos a minha frente. Cada um seguiria uma trilha distinta para um local em comum que eu não sabia qual era. Deveria descobrir e chegar antes.

O problema: controlar a vontade caça-los e consegui me concentrar o bastante para determinar o local que chegariam.

Começou. Esperei que os lobos alcançassem uma distancia que me permitisse uma melhor percepção.

Os Cullen saíram logo depois e tomaram rumos diferentes. Eram vários rastros cruzados e perdi a direção. Tomei uma linha reta na tentativa de reaver alguma trilha. Emmett cruzou meu caminho e eu o seguir por instinto.

- Foco! – Jasper gritou em algum lugar da floresta.

Parei. Respirei fundo e voltei a prestar atenção. Escutei as batidas baixas do coração de Renesmee. _Ela não estava na brincadeira. _Fui em direção a ela. Era o ponto de encontro.

- Atrasada. – O sorriso de Jacob era largo quando cheguei à beira de um riacho. O objetivo. Praguejei baixinho.

Do outro lado, ele, Renesmee e mais alguns rostos conhecidos me olhavam. Empertiguei a coluna e atravessei o riacho por dentro d'agua, molhando a barra do jeans.

_Odeio riacho, água corrente, odeio chuva, odeio..._

- Você odeia um monte de coisas, já sabemos. – Edward falou plácido.

- Saia da minha mente! – Gritei com ele. Exasperada.

Edward pareceu se assustar com tamanha grosseria, mas não liguei. Estava irritada e frustrada por não consegui me concentrar, com tanta gente me julgando, por ter destruído a casa, e mais um monte de coisas.

- De novo. – Falei quando todos se reuniram de novo.

- Amanhã. – Sentenciou Carlisle.

* * *

><p>Capítulo postado direto de Salvador-BA! <em>Viva as férias!<em>

**E já sabem como é: **Se você estiver gostando, ou odiando, a pequena epopeia de Devona McGregor _Add story to Story alert; _Quer xingar a mãe de alguém, brigar com algum personagem ou dizer que isso está uma droga... Clica em _Review this Chapter . _


	11. Capítulo 10

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo X**

- Dev? – Alice perguntou entrando no quarto.

Deitada de bruços sobre a cama limitei-me a erguer a cabeça do travesseiro e olhar de relance.

- Sabia que o Castelo vai ser transformado em hotel até o fim do ano? – Disse com os olhos fechados novamente.

- O castelo McGregor?

- É.

Podia sentir os olhos dela sobre mim, e imaginava o brilho de curiosidade no rosto dela. Não estava para conversa. Queria ficar sozinha e ponto. Alice começava a me irritar de tal maneira que até a voz dela, parecia fina e estridente.

- Será que Ian o vendeu? – Alice insistiu.

Não obtendo resposta imediata, Ela puxou meu travesseiro e a camisa que estava junto, sob minha cabeça.

- Não. O castelo pertence ao Lachlan. Ele forjava a morte do dono e mudava os próprios documentos para que ele sempre o herdasse anos após anos. Nunca tivemos problemas.

Tentei recuperar meu travesseiro, em vão. A camisa se desdobrou e caiu no chão. Alice parou de fugir de mim quando viu a peça de roupa.

Com uma expressão curiosa, ela cheirou o travesseiro. Revelando meu pequeno aceso adolescente.

- Ainda tem o cheiro do Lachlan. – Ela constatou o que eu já sabia.

Peguei o travesseiro, a camisa e joguei no closet. Fechando a porta com um baque, tentando encerrar o assunto.

Marie me conhecia bem o bastante para não insistir, assim retornou a conversa anterior. Ela sabia o quanto eu estava irritada e o quanto eu queria espaço naqueles dias.

- Você regularizou os documentos do Castelo nos últimos 13 anos?

- Não. Estava tentando salvar minha vida. Ou quase vida, se você não se recorda. – Disse exasperada. Abrir a porta em um pedido obvio para que me deixasse em paz.

- O governo deve ter dado os donos como mortos e tombado como patrimônio histórico. – Alice constatou o óbvio. Ignorando meu convite para que se retirasse. Depois fez cara de surpresa: - Aliás, como você soube disso?

Apontei o notebook sobre a mesa. Na tela piscava o site de um jornal escocês.

- Estava procurando algo me levasse ao Ian: assassinatos, desaparecimento de pessoas, qualquer coisa. Achei a noticia sobre o Castelo.

- O que realmente você quer com Ian! – Alice perguntou visivelmente surpresa com minha vontade em revê-lo.

Eu não queria discutir. Não iria explicar a Alice porque estava procurando Ian ou convence-la que deixa-los seria melhor para todos. Não queria falar com ela, falar com ninguém.

Queria meu espaço. Meus pensamentos livre de intromissões. Queria Lachlan, queria minha vida de volta. Queria que os Volturi nunca tivessem me conhecido e que eu nunca tivesse me transformado naquilo que eu era.

Sai, simplesmente. Deixei-a em frente ao computador e desci as escadas apressada, precisava ficar sozinha. Queria poder pensar sem interrupções, passar dois segundos sem que tantos vampiros, lobos e semi-humanos opinassem em minha quase-vida.

Procurei por eles, queria estar ali, mas de alguma forma não sabia lidar com uma dose tão alta de Cullens.

- Vai sair? – Alice perguntou acompanhando meus passos.

_Lógico que vou sair_, ela já sabia.

- Vou! – Eu falei ríspida. Alice pareceu levar um susto com meu tom. – Alice, pare de se intrometer na minha vida! Pelo menos hoje, vou caçar sozinha!

- Caçar? – Esme perguntou de longe, a voz incerta.

- O coelhinho da pascoa e as renas do papai Noel. – Falei com desleixo.

Fechei os pulsos para me controlar. Esme não merecia grosserias.

- É sempre assim. Você sempre faz isso. – Alice disse, a voz controlada dosando as palavras.

Eu já estava à porta da casa, mas voltei.

- O que você quer dizer?

- Quando você vai parar de fugir, Devona? De fugir de qualquer contato emocional... De afastar todos que gostam de você.

- Eu não estou fugindo de ninguém além de Marcus Volturi. – Eu disse e me afastei. Realmente não queria aquela conversa.

- Não? Assim como você não fugiu de Lachlan por anos. Como você não fugiu de Lorenzzo quando ele se apaixonou por você, e todos os outros que você brincava por alguns dias. Ou como você fez de tudo todos esses anos para não ficar conosco ou com os Denali por tempo o suficiente para se acomodar...

Voltei a sala de estar. Todas as palavras de Alice me atingindo. Era tudo verdade. Eu não queria me apaixonar por ninguém, não queria me prender a nenhuma família. Queria experimentar toda a liberdade que Tiarnan me deu.

Queria curar as feridas da minha vida humana. Ser eu mesma sem convenções sociais, sem limitações por gênero ou status. Queria beijar quem eu quisesse e me quisesse. Queria viajar, correr e comer tudo que tivesse vontade.

E via todos que se aproximavam de mim como empecilho a isso. Lachlan foi o único que venceu todas as minha barreiras, o único a estar comigo sempre. O único que eu permitir estar comigo.

- ...Como você fugiu de Tiarnan, desistiu de Lilian. De sua mãe. – Alice continuou a falar. A sala já estava cheia de Cullens, Cullens apontando meus erros e me julgando. Talvez não julgando, mas Alice não tinha direito nenhum de repreender minha atitudes, julgar minhas escolhas.

Falar da minha mãe.

Avancei sobre ela. Encurralando-a contra a parede, Alice pareceu assustada por instantes. Houve alguma agitação na sala, alguns tentando interpolar o conflito. Edward e Carlisle impedindo-os.

- Você não tem o direito de julgar minhas escolhas. Falar da minha família.

- Nós somos sua família. – a pequena recuperou o folego. – Eles morreram, Devona. Nem Lilian, nem Miguel a abandonaram por escolha própria.

Eu dei um passo atrás, não tinha como contestar. Era verdade, tinha dedicado meu tempo a renegar os Cullen. Fechava os olhos a eles para não me apegar, ignorava sempre que podia, tudo que me fazia sentir bem naquela casa.

- Não se meta na minha vida. Nunca lhe autorizei a ir tão longe.

Com isso dei as costas e sai. Passei a noite fora. Respirando o ar frio e resistindo a corações batendo.

Ainda pude ouvir de longe Alice dizer:

- Pare de nos afastar, de renegar tudo que lhe dedicamos. Não vamos abandonar você.

Voltei no raiar dos primeiros raios de sol. Só Edward estava em casa. Na mesa da sala de jantar, olhava para o tabuleiro de xadrez, imerso em pensamentos.

- Me esperando? – Perguntei. Ele sorriu de lado.

- Sempre presunçosa.

Eu sorri.

- Tem certeza que queria voltar? – Edward perguntou

- Eu procurei vocês.

- Você não queria estar aqui essa noite. – Edward contrapôs.

- Eu não quero muitas coisas, Edward. Desacostumei a tantos... – procurei a palavra, por instante. O que dizer de um grupo de vampiros, lobos e uma hibrida? - seres juntos. Por muito tempo foi só eu e o Lachlan e estava tudo certo. Agora todos querem dá opinião...

- Entendo. – Ele assentiu e moveu uma peça do tabuleiro – Vamos jogar.

- Com você não tem graça. – eu disse. Ele sempre sabia nossa estratégia, a próxima jogada.

- Se concentre. Você pode me bloquear, fazia isso muito bem antes.

Olhei para o tabuleiro por alguns instantes, não estava com animo para Xadrez. Muito menos para treinar qualquer coisa.

Por fim, puxei uma cadeira em frente a ele. Meia hora depois estávamos na décima oitava partida.

- Xeque-mate. – Edward disse pela décima oitava vez.

- Ah! – Levantei de ímpeto, derrubando a cadeira, que quebrou com o impacto.

- Você vai derrubar a casa se continuar assim. Foco, Devona. Foco.

- Se alguém me mandar ter foco de novo, eu...

- Faça isso de novo. – Edward me interrompeu. Eu olhei de viés. Bella e Esme apareceram.

- Fazer o que? – Perguntei. – Quebrar cadeiras?

- Minha cadeira sala de jantar... – Ouvi o lamento baixo de Esme.

Virei para me desculpar, mas Edward me impediu.

- Vamos Dev, faça novamente.

- Fazer o que! – Gritei com ele.

- Isso. Você me bloqueou.

- Foi? – Voltei minha atenção a ele novamente.

Puxei uma cadeira inteira e sentei. Passamos mais meia-hora ali. Eu quase podia me controlar, quase.

* * *

><p>Ficarei imensamente aliviada e agradecida em saber o que estão pensando a respeito da Fanfic.<p>

_Review this Chapter_!


	12. Capítulo 11

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão<em> por Lorena Rocco

**Capítulo XI**

À tarde chuvosa do dia seguinte predizia mais treino, mais gritos e mais tensão. Miraculosamente, no fim, as coisas melhoram. E as ameaças do tempo não se cumpriram.

No cair da noite, tudo estava no lugar. Com uma exceção: Na primeira rodada, perdi uma aposta pros lobos.

- Tem certeza que agente não pode entrar em um acordo?

- Não. – Jacob falou seco, sem espaço para contestação. Um outro lobo me estendeu uma maçã.

Segurando a fruta, sentei no chão da varanda com as pernas esticadas a frente do corpo. Os lobos sentaram por aqui e ali. Longos segundos se passaram.

Mordi a maçã, tentando sentir gosto de alguma coisa ou lembrar qualquer sensação do paladar humano. Nada.

- E ai? – Perguntou Emmett.

- O que? – Dei de ombros, mordendo novamente.

Escutei algumas interjeições e vi algumas feições surpresas.

- O quê? – Perguntei de novo

- Qual gosto? – Rosie perguntou com uma careta.

- Nada. Quer? – Falei, esticando a mão com a fruta para Emmett que me olhava de soslaio.

- Não – Emmett respondeu prontamente.

- Está na nossa hora de irmos. – Quill falou apontando Renesmee com um gesto de cabeça.

A pequena cochilava sentada no balanço da varanda. Jake pegou a menina no colo e a levou para casa.

Fiquei ali sentada por algum tempo. Olhando o céu estrelado. Tinha um telescópio no sótão da minha casa em New York. Passava horas olhando céu quando humana. Antes de tudo mudar.

- O que ainda faz aqui? – Carlisle perguntou se acomodando perto de mim.

- Pensando no que vou fazer quando tiver que partir. – Eu respondi com sinceridade.

- Você não precisa partir. – Ele disse. – Mas, quando quiser faze-lo acho que já esta pronta.

Eu sorri e o abracei. Sentia-me melhor, dona de mim mesma. Alice, dentro da casa, falou alguma coisa sobre um jogo logo mais. Comecei a tamborilar os dedos no chão da varanda, irritada de repente.

Carlisle sorriu do jeito paterno, como ele sempre sorria, quando sabia das coisas.

- Você e Alice vão se acertar. Já tiveram brigas piores. – Ele disse.

- Como a do dia do meu casamento! – Perguntei sorrindo.

- Aquela por causa do tal sapato que ela queria e você comprou primeiro foi a pior, sem dúvidas. – Nós rimos juntos.

Eu ainda não sabia o que dizer sobre o Ian, ou como responder todas as perguntas que com certeza os Cullen me fariam. E é lógico que eles sabiam de tudo. Sempre sabiam de tudo e nos mínimos detalhes, mas antes eu precisava fazer as pazes com Alice. Depois conversar com os outros.

Carlisle se despediu com um beijo em minha testa.

- Também vou jogar. – Falei já levantando.

- Acho melhor você e Alice ficarem para conversar. Considerem isso um castigo.

Eu o olhei um tanto contrariada, mas assenti. Voltei a sentar. Os Cullen saíram, ainda ouvir Bella dizer:

- Tem certeza que não vamos encontrar corpos inertes quando voltarmos? Elas se quer trocaram olhares, ou dividiram o mesmo cômodo, o dia inteiro!

- Devona não quebraria nem uma unha de Alice. E, bem, Alice não conseguirá matar Devona, nem se tiver com muita vontade. – Jasper contradisse e alguns risos ressoaram.

Estava disposta a desculpar Alice, mas ela teria que pedir desculpas primeiro. E não pretendia de forma alguma machucá-la. Talvez pegar um dos seus sapatos como reparação.

Fiquei na varanda por mais uma hora depois que a família saiu. Alice tamborilava os dedos na mesa da sala, em uma sinfonia irritante. Era uma situação que não poderia postergar por mais tempo, mas _ela teria que pedir desculpas primeiro_.

- O que você tem ou teve com o Ian Alasdair? – A pergunta seca e direta, quase me derrubou quando entrei na sala. A frase clara não me dava espaço para evasão, mas eu ainda estava zangada com ela.

- Dizer que nunca tive nada com Alasdair é mentira, mas agora preciso apenas conversar. Contar tudo o que aconteceu. Quero que ele saiba por mim, isso se ele já não souber. – Respondi.

- Não... Não. Não!

- Deixa de teimosia Alice! Você não pode me impedir. – Falei, aumentando o tom de voz.

- Lógico que eu posso.

- Ah é?

- Acha mesmo que não podemos impedir você?

- Carlisle não me impedirá. - Falei resoluta. – Atravessarei o oceano a nado, se você não me ajudar, sabe disso.

Ela sabia que Carlisle havia deixado a decisão por minha conta. Ele não interferiria no meu arbítrio, isso não era novidade. Ela olhou para mim com os olhos preocupados.

Todos os Cullen teriam que compreender. É minha obrigação explicar tudo ao Ian. Independente de estar na Europa, perto demais de Volterra. Independente de tudo. Eu preciso fazer isso.

- Se fosse acontecer alguma coisa você saberia. – Usei as palavras que ela havia me dito outro dia e da mesma forma que não me acalmou, pouco efeito teve sobre ela.

- Não consegui chegar a tempo das últimas vezes. Vi tudo que aconteceu com você e não pude fazer nada. Você pode evitar dessa vez. – Alice falou sincera, com a voz embargada.

- Preciso ver o Ian. – Falei.

- Porque você insiste em manter essa ferida aberta? Em se culpar pela briga de Ian e Lachlan? Em lamentar eternamente aquele beijo... – Ela se afastou de mim, com a voz bem mais alta que seu timbre normal, gesticulava exasperada.

- Carregamos nossas feridas por todos os lugares, Alice. E mesmo quando ela se fecha, a dor ainda persiste. – Citei, com a voz vazia, uma frase que devo ter lido em algum lugar.

- O beijo que você e Ian trocaram, significou tanto assim? – Ela parou, de repente, interessada na minha resposta.

Já fazia algum tempo que estávamos em Inverness. Ian morava lá há tanto tempo que não fazia sentido tira-lo de casa, só porque Lach resolveu casar-se comigo.

Era uma convivência fácil, desde que se ignorassem as mulheres que ele levava _só por diversão_, para mata-las por ali mesmo; as inúmeras orgias com vampiras lindas e sexualmente disponíveis; e algumas outras vampiras que tentavam me matar por achar que Ian havia me escolhido por parceira.

No resto do tempo ele estava quieto em seu ateliê, com suas joias, ou fazendo qualquer outra coisa silenciosamente.

Ele parecia ignorar a aliança que ele mesmo forjou e reluzia em meu dedo e fazia questão de, sempre que possível, flertar comigo. Lachlan pareceu não dá importância no começo, mas com o tempo eu comecei a me envolver e a amizade deles sofreu sério abalo.

Eu não tinha culpa. Eu o desejava, mas não amava da forma deliciosa que me entregava a Lachlan. Era diversão. Tudo relacionado a Ian me soava como uma aventura.

Nunca alimentei esperanças a ele, mas confesso que nunca disse não explicitamente. Todos sabiam que Lachlan era minha vida e minha magia: Nada, nem ninguém poderiam desfazer isso.

A prova cabal que aquela situação realmente incomodava, foi quando sai para caçar sozinha e a certa distancia pude escutar uma discursão:

- Ian, estou avisando pela ultima vez. Sei que é você que a incita a me procurar! – Lachlan gritou.

- Eu? Não acredita mais nesse amor doentio que você diz ter pela bailarina? Wilhelmina ainda exerce fascínio sobre você, amigo? – Ian perguntou, no tom manso e sarcástico de sempre.

- Se você e Rosie não deram certo, a culpa não é minha, nem de Devona.

- Quem citou Rosalie? – Ian falou nitidamente exasperado.

Voltei para o castelo imediatamente. Se eles continuassem discutindo alguém ia acabar morto. O bate-boca continuava:

- Quero que mantenha Mina longe de mim e pare de tentar seduzir minha esposa. – A voz de Lachlan soava entredentes.

- Você não garante a sua fidelidade ou tem medo que eu consiga levar Devona para minha cama? – Ian provocou.

Cheguei nesse momento e a cena não parecia nada promissora. Estavam perto demais, as mãos fechadas de Lachlan segurava Ian pelo colarinho da camisa.

- O que esta acontecendo aqui! – Berrei a porta do cômodo.

- Nada. – disseram em uníssono.

- Vocês sabem que eu escutei tudo.

O riso de Ian reverberou pela sala.

- Temos babá agora? – Perguntou, transbordando sarcasmo.

- Dev? Devona! – A voz de Alice me trouxe de volta.

Eu pisquei umas duas vezes para voltar à realidade. Tinha que parar de ficar fora do ar, isso não é normal.

- Oi. – Falei rápido, tentando me situar.

- Voltou ao corpo? – Ela perguntou com um sorrisinho. - Então?

Tentei lembrar vagamente o ela havia perguntado, o que estávamos conversando. Era sobre Inverness... ah! O beijo. Maldito beijo.

- Eu não sei Marie. Não levo as atitudes do Ian a sério. – Respondi a pergunta com um ar indiferente, ainda que estivesse falando a verdade. Não queria lembrar tudo aquilo.

- Não? Mesmo? – Alice insistiu. Pelo seu olhar eu sabia que ela sabia.

* * *

><p>Para acompanhar alterações e outros avisos, Add Story to Story Alert ou me segue no Twitter, [arroba]lorenarocco.<p>

Adoraria saber a opinião de vocês! _Review this Chapter_.


	13. Capítulo 12

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo XII**

" Após a discursão com Lach, Ian parecia cada dia mais compelido a me seduzir. Eu, ironicamente, me divertia com isso.

Lachlan irritantemente possessivo me cercava de tantos cuidados que parecia me sufocar. Inúmeras vezes quis deixar Inverness, voltar aos Cullen ou Denali.

- Estamos quase sem sangue. – Lachlan disse entrando em nosso quarto. Eu, deitada no centro da cama, zapeava a televisão no mudo. – O que está fazendo?

- Morrendo lentamente de tédio.

Ouvi o riso baixo dele e senti seu peso sobre meu corpo. Os sentidos se ampliando de imediato. O cheiro dele inundando meus pensamentos. Ele afastou-se do meu corpo por alguns segundos, para admirar meus trajes: Lingerie _Vitoria Secret's_, apenas. Ele puxou o controle da Tevê de minha mão e a desligou.

- Acho que posso resolver isso... – A voz dele ia ficando mais arrastada, a medida que o desejo aumentava.

Impaciente, tirei-lhe a camisa. Lachlan, com um sorriso, segurou meus braços sobre a cama com uma das mãos. Impedindo-me de tocá-lo e começou uma trilha de beijos que desciam do meu pescoço até a...

- Algum de vocês já abriu o freezer? – Ian entrou no quarto, sem bater.

Eu respirei fundo, impaciente, e pude sentir os músculos de Lachlan se retesando. Ele não saiu de cima de mim. Apenas liberou minhas mãos e olhou para Ian.

- Porque você não aprende a bater na porta? – Eu disse indignada.

- Estamos ficando sem estoque. – Ele insistiu, ignorando minha reclamação. – E teremos visita hoje à noite.

Lachlan saiu da cama e jogou o robe de seda que estava sobre uma cadeira para mim. Levantei e o vesti.

- Espero que não seja mais uma de suas festas. Não estou com paciência para Wilhelmina hoje. – Disse com a voz carregada de desejo frustrado.

- Siobhan ligou. Precisa falar com Devona. É sobre os Cullen. – Ian sentou-se em um puff. – Quanto a nossos estoques de sangue...

- Porque você mesmo resolve isso? – Lachlan falou com a voz alguns tons acima do normal.

- Você sabe que aquele cara do hospital não vai muito com a minha cara... então... – Ian falou dando de ombros.

- Se você não tivesse tentado mata-lo... – Lachlan reclamou. Pegando as chaves do carro na mesinha de cabeceira, disse – Vou resolver isso. Você vem, mo druidh?

- Vou esperar Siobhan. – Eu disse por sobre o ombro, já entrando no closet para trocar de roupa.

Percebi quando Ian entrou no Closet. Sorte minha, ou azar dele, já vestia um jeans e passava a camiseta pelo pescoço. Ele franziu o cenho:

- Gostava mais do que vestia antes. Vai para onde assim? – Foi a minha vez de franzir o cenho. _O que tinha a minha roupa?_ – Não é assim que você se veste normalmente, onde você colocou aquelas roupas sexys?

Eu ri.

- Não imagino o que traria Siobhan até aqui, quero estar preparada. – Com isso, sai do quarto a passos largos.

A noite começava a cair. Fiquei à sacada da sala principal, que abria ao jardim principal e dava ampla visão do mar. O sol não passava de uma luz fina e bruxuleante sobre o horizonte.

A mão de Ian pousou sobre a base da minha coluna. Eu girei nos calcanhares para me desvencilhar daquele toque, mas só piorei a situação: acabei presa entre o peito dele e a amurada.

- Ian, por favor. – Eu pedi, em um fio de voz.

- Porque você nega o que acontece entre nós?

- Porque não há nada entre nós, não existe Nós. Sou casada. Casada com seu amigo. - Ian puxou o ar com força, impaciente fechou as mãos em punhos. – O que quer de mim?

- Que admita que me quer tanto quanto eu te quero.

Então ele me beijou. Um beijo suave, quase uma pergunta, um pedido de licença. Não ofereci resistência alguma e o beijo se aprofundou, tornou-se ávido, quase apaixonado. Quase.

Não era hipócrita o bastante para negar que queria experimentar aquilo. Saber que gosto ele tinha. Saber a minha própria reação a ele.

Passei os braços por sobre os ombros dele e o beijo se aprofundou. Os dedos dele buscaram a borda da minha blusa, tocando minha pele fria sob a roupa traçou um caminho até a borda do meu _soutien_. Era o mais longe que já havíamos ido. Perigosamente longe.

Apesar de gostar daquilo, da sensação perigosa e excitante que Ian me causava, a imagem de Lachlan não saia da minha cabeça. Aquilo era errado, não por que eu tinha um compromisso com Lach, mas porque não desejava Ian. Eu queria Lachlan. Eu o queria e só me bastava isso para ser feliz e completa. Afastei-me do Ian subitamente.

- _Que diabos_, Devona!

Dei as costas para ele. Voltei a apoiar os cotovelos na amurada, confusa. E a primeira coisa que vi foi os olhos de Lachlan a me interrogar. Ele viu. Lachlan viu o beijo. Ao meu lado, Ian também ficou tenso, enquanto Lach colocava o _Mercedes_ na garagem.

- Devona... - Ele começou.

- Isso não deveria ter acontecido, Alasdair. Eu amo Lach, isso pode parecer repetitivo e clichê para você, mas não vou deixar o que quer que seja fique no meio do nosso relacionamento. Isso inclui você. Esse beijo não vai se repetir.

Sai da sacada correndo. Correndo do Ian e deixando aquele desejo maluco para trás, junto com ele.

- Lach, eu... – comecei a falar assim que o vi no sopé da escada.

- Você deveria descer, mo druidh. Siobhan e os outros estão lá em baixo. Esperando por você.

- Você não vem? – Perguntei num fio de voz.

- Não. – Ele respondeu seco.

- Siobhan, o que ela queria? – Alice perguntou quando eu finalmente me calei.

- Falar sobre o que estava acontecendo com vocês e os Volturi. Ela queria que eu e os rapazes partíssemos com o clã irlandês para ajudar vocês.

- Mas, você e Lachlan não poderia se expor a Marcus e Ian, bem, ele não viria. – Alice deduziu o óbvio. Depois continuou: - O que aconteceu com vocês?

- Eu e Lachlan decidimos partir. Não faço ideia de como ou porque ele me perdoou, mas acredito que Ian tenha uma participação nisso. Depois disso não tive mais contato com ele, e a coisas começaram a dar errado.

- Ficou tudo bem entre você e Lachlan? – Alice pareceu duvidar.

- Sim. Lach sabia a esposa e o amigo que tinha. Sabia que aquele foi o único beijo que trocamos e que, enquanto estivéssemos juntos eu não teria mais ninguém. Não por que ele nos flagrou, mas porque eu não queria Ian. – Eu dei um sorriso fraco. – Lógico que ele quase quebrou o pescoço do outro, mas no fim...

- Ele era louco por você. – Esme falou do hall, tirando as botas enlameadas. Eu sorri para ela. – Então?

- O que? – Perguntamos ao mesmo tempo.

- Quem pediu desculpas primeiros? – Rosie perguntou aparecendo por trás de Esme.

Eu olhei para Alice sorrindo. Nenhuma tinha pedido desculpas por nada, mas estamos sentadas no sofá, abraçadas e conversando ao invés de gritar.

- Então quem ganhou? – Bella perguntou colocando o rosto entre Esme e Rosalie só para nos olhar.

- Quanto Emmett e Edward apostaram dessa vez? – Eu perguntei, já levantando.

Edward entrou calmamente em casa com Renesmee adormecida nos braços.

- Eu sou um_ respeitável e velho senhor de família_, Dev. Não faço apostas. – Edward caçoou. – Mas, o esposo de Alice e o esposo de Rosalie apostaram, algo na casa dos _sete dígitos,_ qual de vocês daria o braço a torcer primeiro.

* * *

><p><em>Como prometido: Capítulo XII! Próxima postagem, dia 09 de março. ;)<em>

O silêncio de vocês tem me deixado constrangida! Eu realmente quero saber se tem alguém ai: _Review this Chapter_!

Para acompanhar alterações e outros avisos, Add Story to Story Alert ou me segue no Twitter, lorenarocco.

No mais, já sabem: Q_uem postar Review, ganha Preview do capítulo seguinte_! Coloquem seus dedinhos para digitar se quiserem satisfazer - uma parte - da curiosidade antes de todo mundo!


	14. Capítulo 13

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo XIII**

- Lembram-se do Lorenzzo? – Perguntei a certa altura, em outra noite.

Estávamos Rosalie, Alice, Renesmee, Jacob e Emmett jogando conversa fora na sala de estar. Eu meio torta deitada sobre algumas almofadas num canto, os outros se acomodavam no sofá e nas poltronas de forma mais ergonômica.

- O italiano que conhecemos nos Andes? – Alice perguntou.

- Já estiveram nos Andes? – Nessie perguntou.

- Devona inventava viagens loucas, nas quais ficávamos o dia inteiro trancados no quarto do hotel por causa do Sol. – Ralhou Rosie.

- Não sei por que você reclama! Só foi conosco uma vez. – Eu mostrei a língua para ela. Risos explodiram pela sala.

- Quem viajava? – Nessie interrompeu nossa briguinha.

- Normalmente quando ficávamos entediados... – Comecei.

- O que acontecia com uma frequência enorme tratando-se de Dev. – Riu Alice.

- ...costumávamos viajar. A maioria das vezes só Jazz e Alice iam comigo. – Continuei, ignorando a intervenção de Alice. – Depois que eu fui embora vocês ficaram acomodados.

- Ainda estamos está descansando de você. – Comentou Emm.

Nessie sorriu. Eu joguei uma das almofadas com força sobre ele, vingança inútil ao comentário.

- E o que tem o Lorenzzo? – Perguntou Alice.

- Nada. Lembra a voz dele? Da linda voz dele. Eu poderia ter um...- Emmett fez a almofada voar pelo cômodo, eu a agarrei antes que atingisse meu rosto. – ...só com ele recitando a lista telefônica ao meu ouvido!

As meninas riam com gosto. Emm, ao lado de Rosie, fechou a cara. O que provocou mais gargalhadas.

- A voz dele era tão bonita assim? – Inquiriu Nessie, sem imaginar as segundas intenções nos comentários.

Alice assentiu com uma piscadela. Edward e Bella chegaram e acomodando-se entre nós.

- Porque tanta graça? – Quis saber Bella

- Estão falando do _Sartore_. – Emmett disse displicente. Como se aquela conversa não lhe dissesse nada, mas nitidamente estava com ciúmes.

- Lorenzzo Sartore? – Inquiriu Edward com um sorriso direcionado a mim.

- Quem é Lorenzzo? – Bella perguntou curiosa.

- Um dos relacionamentos de Devona, pré-Lachlan. – Edward me fitou com olhos divertidos.

- Não foi um relacionamento, éramos... amigos com benefícios. – Eu contradisse. E risadas espalharam-se.

Edward me lançou um olhar sarcástico, uma represália nítida ao meu comportamento.

- Nem todos são como você, Edward! – Eu exclamei. – Eu só aproveitava meu amplo templo livre com outros pares. Se você tivesse me entretido da maneira devida, talvez não tivesse conhecido Lorenzzo.

Bella me olhou atravessado, os ciúmes transbordando em seu gesto.

- Alguém deveria ter dado uma medalha de honra ao mérito ao Lachlan por conseguir colocar uma aliança em seu dedo. – Esme interrompeu _nossa pequena guerra fria_, entrando com Carlisle.

Dei de ombros, com um sorriso. Era verdade. Nunca fui muito quieta. Não sei como, quando humana, me concentrava no balé e me encontrava em passos tão sérios.

Talvez todo sentimento que tive que controlar quando humana tenha se aflorado depois que renasci. Ao menos, segundo Eleazar, isso justificaria meu temperamento intempestivo.

O fato é que viajei e conheci outros vampiros. Com os quais tive outros tantos relacionamentos, mas nenhum deles foi como Lachlan. Nenhum deles me fez sentir feliz em estar só com ele.

Lachlan era como um sopro de vida. Tinha uma personalidade tão intempestiva quanto a minha, um aventureiro nato e seu senso de justiça tipicamente escocês, ironicamente, era meu balsamo. Minha perdição e salvação, como minha consciência e senso de realidade.

- Onde você conheceu Lachlan? – A voz de Renesmee me tirou do pequeno devaneio. Institivamente passei meus dedos sobre a aliança dependurada em meu pescoço.

- Porto Rico. – Eu falei como se fosse comum conhecer um vampiro escocês em uma boate Porto-riquenha. – Disseram-me algo sobre boas festas e muita música. Alice e Jasper estavam comigo.

- Dev sumiu por dois dias e voltou com sorriso e um vampiro escocês. – Alice disse carinhosa.

Quando conheci Lachlan, em uma boate Porto-riquenha, não conseguimos tirar as mãos um do outro por dois dias.

Não lembrava nada, além do meu nome e que eu queria aquele vampiro. Eu não o deixaria por nada, e sabia que ele também não me deixaria.

- Aliás, onde estar Jasper? – Perguntou Carlisle

- Chegando. – Eu levantei e corri até a varanda.

Em alguns minutos o carro luxuoso, entrava na pequena estrada que dava acesso à propriedade dos Cullen.

- Conseguiu? – Perguntei assim que a porta do carro se abriu.

- Ao menos posso colocar o carro na garagem? – Jasper perguntou com um sorriso no rosto.

Segurei Alice pelo braço, impedindo-a de se aproximar do marido. Ou o namorico dos dois só ia atrasar minha resposta.

- Dev! – Alice reclamou.

- É claro que consegui. – Disse Jasper me jogando um envelope pardo.

Dei pulinhos e gritinhos de felicidade. E soprei um beijo a Jazz, mas ele não deve ter visto. Alice, pendurada no pescoço dele, não deixou.

- O que ele conseguiu? – Perguntou Carlisle as minhas costas.

Eu estanquei. Não que eu estivesse fazendo nada errado, mas não ia ser fácil dizer a Carlisle que depois de tanto trabalho eu estava indo para a Escócia, estava embarcando para a Europa e para perto de Volterra.

- Documentos para eu embarcar para Inverness amanhã à noite. – Falei rápido, girei nos calcanhares e entrei em casa. Para dar de cara com Esme, no hall.

- Como assim embarcar para Inverness? – Esme perguntou. Depois se dirigiu a Alice e Jasper, Edward por tabela: - Vocês sabiam disso, não sabiam?

- Preciso falar com Ian! – Eu falei, mais alto do que queria. Antes que alguém se pronunciasse – Preciso contar a ele sobre Lachlan. Preciso, de uma forma ou de outra, me despedi.

- Como assim, se despedir? – Perguntou Bella.

Finalmente, entrei em casa. Esperei que todos se reunissem. Respirei fundo, buscando as palavras.

- Eu me sinto muito bem, como há muito tempo não me sentia. E agradeço a vocês por isso, mas quando cheguei já sabia que iria partir em breve. Não posso me dar ao luxo de ficar aqui. Marcus me encontrará, é uma questão de tempo. Não quero que vocês se machuquem por minha causa. Já tiveram problemas demais com os Volturi. – Eu olhei ao redor e vi a compreensão nos olhos deles. - Mesmo que Marcus não me quisesse, mesmo que eu não tivesse que procurar por Ian, eu iria partir mais cedo ou mais tarde. Sou inquieta demais para me manter em um único lugar por muito tempo.

- Entendemos. – Carlisle foi o primeiro a se pronunciar. – Mas, acha sensato ir a Inverness? Marcus estará te esperando.

Carlisle não me dizia uma possibilidade, era quase uma certeza que Marcus estaria lá. Ele saberia quando pusesse os pés na Europa. O seu silêncio no último mês já era um grande mistério.

Eu não sentia nada ao meu redor, nada que indicasse a presença de Demetri, Jane ou qualquer outro Volturi. Alice havia visto coisas aleatórias, mas nada concreto. Nada que indicasse uma decisão.

- Preciso falar com Ian, acredito que ele ainda não saiba da morte de Lachlan. Sei os riscos que estou correndo. É o que faço de melhor. – Só eu sorri, do meu trocadilho sem graça. Esme me abraçou:

- Você não é perigosa, Dev. – Ela disse. – Aliás, seu nome significa _protetora._

- Quem lhe disse isso não me conhece.

* * *

><p>Para acompanhar todas as Atualizações, Add Story to Story Alert ou me segue no Twitter, lorenarocco. Perguntas, talvez spoilers, via Formspring milalices

Q_uem postar Review, ganha Preview do capítulo seguinte_!

**Próximo capítulo**: 23 de março!


	15. Capítulo 14

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo XIV**

Eu olhava a paisagem passar pela janela do carro. Estávamos viajando a quase meia-hora. O silêncio reinava. Até Alice em toda sua tagarelice mantinha-se quieta ao volante.

A despedida dos Cullen não foi tão fácil quanto eu imaginei. Não fazia ideia de quando os veria novamente. Agora, que seguia para o aeroporto despedir-me de Marie seria ainda mais doloroso.

Mas não eram despedidas que povoavam meus pensamentos. Pensava em Ian. Na reação que ele teria ao ver-me, e principalmente se ele já sabia sobre o Lachlan.

- Eu disse que não queria saber... mas, não posso esperar até que aconteça! – Eu comecei a falar, mais rápido do que o normal. – Como será em Inverness?

Alice me olhou com um sorriso apático.

- Bom. – Disse depois de um minuto.

- Bom? Bom como? – Perguntei confusa.

- Bom é bom, Devona!

Eu respirei fundo, impaciente. Deveria ter vindo correndo, já teria chegado ao aeroporto e não estaria pensando tanta coisa. Correr era uma das poucas coisas vampirescas que valiam a pena.

- Se você não se acalmar vai cometer uma insanidade dentro daquele avião. – Alice me advertiu.

- Você viu alguma coisa?

- Não é necessário vidência para notar a sua angustia. – Marie-Alice parou o carro. – Você não precisa ir a Inverness se não quiser.

- Eu quero ir a Inverness. – Eu disse sincera. – Só não sei o que esperar disso, como serei recebida.

Alice sorriu de leve. Ela não sabia o que era esse sentimento de apreensão, de não saber se foi a decisão correta. Ela sempre sabia o que ia acontecer.

- Estou cansada. Eu quero arrumar toda essa bagunça. E esperar que aconteça. – Falei com todos os sentimentos transparecendo na minha voz.

- Esperar pelo o que? Por Marcus? Ele não é seu dono. Ele se quer a merece!

- Não posso fugir para sempre. Marcus deixou claro que se não for dele, não serei de mais ninguém. Não percebe que é a obsessão dele que tem pautado minha vida todos esses anos? – Eu quase gritei, exasperada.

Alice me abraçou e ficamos ali quietas, por bastante tempo.

- Não quero perder mais nada, mais ninguém. Não posso mais ter medo e não poderei fugir por toda a eternidade. – Disse por fim.

O restante do caminho foi envolto novamente pelo silêncio. Marie-Alice não sabia o que me dizer, eu estava certa. Acima de tudo, eu não pretendia passar a eternidade fugindo do que quer que fosse.

Já era noite quando Alice parou no estacionamento do Aeroporto e faltava 15minutos para meu voo decolar.

- Não precisa ir comigo. – Eu disse.

Alice assentiu. Eu a abracei e sair depressa. Não queria pensar em ficar. Não podia ficar.

- Aconteça o que acontecer, escolha a caixa de veludo azul. – Disse Marie-Alice, antes que eu batesse a porta do carro e saiu com o carro em disparada.

Fui a ultima a embarcar em um voo luxuoso, com poucos passageiros e sem escalas até Edimburgo. De lá seriam alguns quilômetros a pé.

Joguei-me na poltrona macia, abri a bolsa para pegar o livro que coloquei lá dentro e me distrairia por alguns minutos.

Peguei o livro e notei que havia um celular, provavelmente linha internacional, junto com o dinheiro que Carlisle me deu, os documentos falsos e uma muda de roupas que eu havia pegado. Presente de Marie-Alice, com certeza.

Olhei a sequencia de palavras no livro, mas não conseguia liga-las ou formar frase alguma. Não conseguia me concentrar em nada além das lembranças que eu queria enterradas no fundo da minha memória, mas teimavam em se rebelar contra minha vontade.

Voltei à contracapa do livro. Lá estava a dedicatória de Lachlan: _"Um dia você também vai encontrar o Mágico de Oz e descobri que já tem toda a coragem que precisa, para finalmente entregar seu coração a mim."_

Ele era tão à moda antiga, eu sempre caçoava dele, mas internamente me regozijava como cada dedicatória atrás de fotos ou nos livros que ele me dava, toda vez que abria a porta para mim ou puxava uma cadeira.

"Quantas mulheres tem um marido educado na Bretanha no final do Século XIII?" Ele rebatia minhas brincadeiras.

- Deseja alguma coisa, senhora? – A voz da aeromoça soou longe. – Senhora! – Ela chamou pela terceira vez e eu finalmente percebi que era comigo. Dispensei com uma aceno de cabeça, se quer a olhei seu sorriso ensaiado.

Chegar a Inverness foi um suplicio. Controlar minha sede no ambiente fechado, com ar reciclado do avião foi um tormento e a maior prova de autocontrole que passei.

Agora olhava as ruas do lugar que me fez tão feliz e pouco reconhecia da cidade. Muita coisa mudou nos últimos anos.

Parei em frente ao castelo. O frio já comum no final de novembro fazia o ritmo das obras cessarem, em expectativa as nevascas.

Passei facilmente pelas barreiras que separavam os curiosos das obras para o hotel de luxo que se instalaria ali. Poucos e cansados homens se arrumavam para ir embora naquele entardecer e fiz o possível para não ser vista.

Subi ao salão principal da ala norte. Retirei o manto com capuz que usava, sobre o jeans e a camisa de seda, para me proteger do leve sol. Aquela era a ala que Ian ocupava e esperava encontrar algo que me levasse até ele.

Dez minutos depois e não encontrei nada. Tudo estava revirado pelas obras. As paredes semi-quebradas para novas instalações elétricas e hidráulicas. Algumas outras haviam sido completamente derrubadas e o lugar ganhava novos cômodos.

Quase gritei de frustração, mas passos nas escadas me fizeram voltar às sombras. Um senhor de barriga redonda e olhos incrivelmente azuis, apontou uma lanterna para o salão e procurou por alguns instantes. O feixe de luz não passou nem perto de onde eu estava.

- Eu disse ao Jamie que não havia mulher alguma na ala norte. – O velho resmungou e voltou a descer as escadas.

Fiquei sentada no chão até a noite cair de vez, tentei sentir alguma coisa. Ouvir o que quer que me leve ao Ian, mas nada. Ou ele não estava em Inverness, ou eu havia perdido a prática.

As lembranças tomavam formas, cheiros e sons naquelas paredes. Desci as escadas devagar, passando as mãos pelas paredes. O lugar que antes tinha tanta vida e tantos sorrisos. Hoje, àquela hora, parecia um mausoléu abandonado.

Meus dedos tocaram um contorno sobre a pedra. Virei-me e vi nitidamente encrustado à pedra: _mo druidh. _Minha magia. Era como Lachlan me chamava. E como, segundo ele me contou, o pai chamava sua mãe. Eu retirei a mão como se tivesse levado um choque.

Desci o restante das escadas correndo, queria chegar logo a rua, ao ar frio e deixar as lembranças prisioneiras daquele castelo.

O frio noturno de Inverness afastava as pessoas da rua naquele horário. Passei a andar pela parte mais antiga da cidade e suas vielas tortas. Não sabia onde procurar pelo Ian. Simplesmente, ele não parecia estar em Inverness.

Um grupo de cinco jovens saiu cambaleando de um Pub, logo a minha frente. Sorrindo, olharam para mim com suas garrafas de bebida meio cheias nas mãos.

'_Vocês não vão querer fazer isso_'. Pensei quando eles tomaram minha direção, a sorrir e apontar.

- Olha que moça mais linda as fadas nos trouxeram! – Falou um deles, o sotaque carregado e uma mistura inteligível de gaélico escocês e inglês.

Eles me acercaram.

- Não quero brincar hoje, rapazes. – Eu disse, lutando para controlar a sede que começava a florescer.

O veneno começava a encher minha boca. Estava frustrada e já havia controlado sede suficiente nas horas de voo.

* * *

><p><em>Adiantei o capítulo porque há a possibilidade que eu fique sem internet nos próximos dias. Próximo capitulo: <strong>6 de Abril<strong>!_

**Quem posta Review, recebe Preview do capítulo seguinte.**

Alguém [foi anônimo] perguntou lá no Forms sobre a Fic e acabou rolando **spoiler! Mais perguntas: formspring . com / milalices**

Outras atualizações no meu Twitter: lorenarocco


	16. Capítulo 15

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>L'amour, hum hum, ça ne vaut rien,<br>Ça m'inquiète de tout,  
>Et ça se déguise en doux,<br>Quand ça gronde, quand ça me mord,  
>Alors oui, c'est pire que tout,<br>Car j'en veux, hum hum, plus encore..._

(L'amour - Carla Bruni)

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo XV**

As poucas luzes das ruas estavam fracas, formando sombras bruxuleantes. Naquele momento ninguém passava por ali e todas as portas e janelas estavam fechadas. Sem testemunhas. Sorri da sorte.

Tirei o capuz que cobria minha face, deixando meus braços também amostra. Um dos garotos tocou minha pele.

- Está com frio? – Perguntou com a voz arrastada. Em um tom de sedução tão vagabundo quando o álcool que ingeriam.

Eu sorri de volta. Espalmei a mão em seu peito e o empurrei até que encostasse à parede. Os outros bramiam e batiam palmas.

Encostei minha boca na carótida dele. Sentia o sangue fluir, o calor do corpo dele, o coração bater. Respirei fundo, deixando o cheiro de sangue fresco me embebedar. Outro rapaz me puxou pelo braço, uma briga estupida por um pedaço de carne.

Meus dentes amostra e olhos vermelhos o assustaram. Ele deu alguns passos atrás, e eu tive tempo de me recompor. Sai andando, usei toda a força de vontade que me sobrou para sair dali.

Um ou outro rapaz tentou me seguir, mas o que viu como eu era reprimiu todos os outros. Sorri de leve. Eu merecia um Nobel por isso.

- Hello, sweetie. – Escutei a voz de Ian.

Era como vê-lo materializado a minha frente. Corri em direção a voz agridoce.

Alguns minutos e cheguei a uma ruela escura, com lixo acumulado nos cantos e filetes de água suja escorrendo pelas paredes. Um cenário deplorável e o cheiro ainda pior.

Duas prostitutas estavam com Ian Alasdair. Ele sorriu para mim.

- Ladies, conheçam minha amiga: Devona McGregor! – Ele disse para as moças, entusiasmado, o sorriso amplo. Com alguns passos à frente, me estendeu a mão em convite.

Eu aceitei, entrando no jogo. Ian depositou um beijo no dorso da mão que lhe estendi, olhando em meus olhos deu uma piscadela. Ele estava caçando. E eu estava com sede.

- Acho que minha amiga bailarina vai se juntar a nós. – Ele falou para as garotas, os seus sorrisos afetados, tornaram-se tensos.

Infelizmente o ser humano tem um instinto de sobrevivência aflorado. Elas sabiam que algo estava errado e de certa forma tornava as coisas mais divertidas.

Ian abraçou a loirinha pelas costas. Puxando seu casaco de pele vagabundo, deixou o pescoço a mostra. A outra, morena, tentou fugir. Eu lhe impedir a passagem pela rua estreita.

- Considere isso uma doação. – Ian falou ao ouvido da mocinha antes de pousar os lábios em seu pescoço.

A mão dele sobre os lábios sufocavam o grito de sua presa, enquanto a morena olhava horrorizada para mim e repetia '_Por favor, não'_. Eu soltei o ar impaciente. Lamentação era o tipo de coisa que me irritava profundamente.

A moça se encolhia em um canto, abraçada ao próprio corpo, repetia seu mantra. Puxei-a pelo braço e acabei logo com aquilo.

O calor do sangue invadiu meus sentidos. Tudo parecia bom e silencioso, meus problemas sumiram por alguns segundos. Era uma droga, minha droga. O vício de todos de nossa raça.

Soltei o corpo inerte da garota quando me senti saciada. Ian acercou-me com um sorriso.

- Quase esqueci esse gosto. Quase. – Falei limpando a boca com as costas da mão.

Ian cutucou a moça com o pé:

- Está morta. – Constatou.

Dei de ombros. Não ia me culpar por aquilo. Não agora.

- A sua não. – Eu observei que o coração da loirinha ainda batia baixinho.

- O problema é que 75 anos de existência não parece o bastante para você, sempre age como se fosse uma recém-criada.

- É fácil falar quando se tem 700 anos em prática. – Eu disse.

Desde que conheci Alice, e posteriormente com Lachlan, não matava pessoas. Eu realmente não tinha prática naquilo. Servia-me de animais ou com sangue de doação, até a morte de Lach.

Todas as outras mortes que carrego, não foram premeditadas, aconteceram em momentos extremos. Não sabia quando era hora de parar, simplesmente não conseguia. Alimentava-me e pronto.

- Vai transformá-la? - Eu perguntei.

- Não. – Ele me puxou pela cintura e me abraçou. – Bem-vinda de volta, ballerina. – Disse ao meu ouvido e saiu andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Aquela garota está viva, Ian. – Eu falei o seguindo pela viela.

- Eu sei. – Ele disse seco.

Segurei seu braço e o forcei a me encarrar. Exigia uma explicação. O que aconteceria se aquela mulher saísse gritando aos quatro ventos que foi atacada por vampiros!

Logo os Volturi interviriam, meu nome acabaria citado. Marcus estaria em Inverness em um piscar de olhos e derrubaria a cidade para me encontrar.

Ian me olhou com os olhos tranquilos e levemente entediados.

Era a primeira vez que caçava com ele e nunca quis estar presente em suas festas. Via apenas os corpos amontoados, manchas de sangue e outros fluidos nos tapetes persas do castelo. Então, pouco sabia de suas atitudes.

Ele me estendeu a mão e pude ver na palma uma pequena adaga.

- Eu fiz um corte na garota, não a mordi. Tomei sangue o bastante para me saciar e não mata-la. – Explicou como se fosse algo extremamente simples e eu, uma idiota.

- Você é louco? Se ela contar o que a atacou? – Eu falei vários tons acima do normal, beirando a histeria.

Ian se aproximou sorrindo. Passou a mão nos meus cabelos revoltos e apoiou os dedos em meu queixo.

- Quem vai acreditar em uma prostituta bêbada, atacada em uma viela escura onde mal se vê um palmo diante do nariz? – Ele comentou blasé. - Não se lembrará de nada quando acordar e se lembrar... eu a transformo, como fiz com quando Wilhelmina tentou me causar problemas. Explicar a morte da outra que é um problema seu. - Ele deu as costas e continuou caminhando. – Gostei do cabelo. – Disse já de costas.

O sol começava a nascer no horizonte e as sombras faziam um recorte interessante sobre a silhueta do vampiro. Fiquei olhando ele caminhar por alguns instantes.

O que poderia fazer pela garota, além de deixá-la para que fosse encontrada pela polícia? Não ia me preocupar em ocultar cadáveres aquela hora. Logo seria dia e meu tempo era curto.

- Onde esteve? Procurei por você a noite toda! – Perguntei acompanhando os passos dele. Renegando ao segundo plano o que aconteceu na viela.

- Estava em Volterra. – A menção de Volterra me fez estancar.

- Que diabos você fazia em Volterra! – Dei voz aos meus pensamentos.

- Você poderia continuar andando? Logo vai amanhecer. – Ele disse em um tom excessivamente polido, tentando esconder a irritação. Voltei a andar. Ian explicou: – Fui levar uma joia que Aro me pediu para Sulpicia. Aproposito, Caius me perguntou sobre Lachlan.

Ian me indicou um prédio antigo. Entramos. O interior revelava um saguão luxuoso, o porteiro fez uma breve mesura. Subimos de elevador a cobertura. Uma vista incrível se abria para a Inverness. Eu arfei com a visão que se tinha do Castelo.

Joguei minha capa e a bolsa sobre o sofá. Olhando o ambiente finamente decorado, mas na minha cabeça mil perguntas giravam.

- O que houve em Volterra? – Perguntei sem ter certeza se queria saber a resposta.

* * *

><p>Perguntas, Dúvidas, Angústias:<p>

formspring. com / milalices

[arroba]lorenarocco no Twitter

Vai chegando a reta final e eu vou ficando mais ansiosa para postar! *-*

O que Ian fazia em Volterra? Só dia 20 de abril.

Já sabem que **Review = Preview do próximo capítulo?** No mais, A** Sheep b.** me perguntou, via twitter, com que ator poderia representar o Lachlan. Eu fiquei pensando... pensando - continuo pensando -, e lembrei que mais na frente Renesmee vai achar uns diarios de Devona e tem algumas historinhas bacanas, ai é melhor esperar Nessie contar como ele é, não?

_ Capítulo um dia antes, meu presente de Páscoa! _

_Boa Pascoa, queridos leitores fantasmas! ;)_


	17. Capítulo 16

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo XVI**

" Cheguei a Volterra cinco dias atrás para entregar a joia. Em geral, a deixo na recepção, mas dessa vez fui chamado ao encontro de Aro.

Aro, Caius, Marcus e mais meia dúzia de outros vampiros estavam me esperando.

- Alasdair, meu amigo. – Aro me estendeu a mão. Pelos séculos que o conheço, ele queria saber se eu sabia algo. A primeira coisa que pensei foi em você. Não sei o que Aro poderia querer de mim, além disso.

- Aro. – O cumprimentei com um aceno de cabeça e estendi-lhe a mão. Em seguida a caixa de veludo. – Espero que goste.

- Eu sempre gosto. É o melhor ourives que conheci em séculos. – Aro pegou a caixa. Um brilho curioso em seus olhos, mas não pela joia. Era outra coisa.

- Como está seu amigo Lachlan? – Caius perguntou.

- Não o vejo ou a sua esposa faz pouco mais que 15 anos. – Respondi a Caius.

Ele e Marcus olharam discretamente para Aro que confirmou minha resposta de forma ínfima.

- Também não nos víamos há bastante tempo, Alasdair. – Aro comentou. – Se finalmente aceitasse se juntar a nós...

- Sinto-me honrado com o convite. Estou a sua disposição, meu amigo. Entretanto declino seu convite em favor de minha vida em Inverness.

Aro assentiu. Aceitando minha recusa, como de costume.

- Se me dão licença.

Fui embora de Volterra. Demetri me seguiu por dois dias, por isso não vim imediatamente para cá. Imaginei que você estaria aqui, que algo estava errado. " Ian terminou seu breve relato.

Ele sabia de toda a história. Era amigo dos Volturi há bastante tempo. Conheceu Didyme, mas como poucos nunca se deixou encantar por nossa semelhança.

Para ele, eu sou Devona e Didyme era Didyme. Nada mais que isso. Afundei no sofá macio. Não sabia o que viria a seguir. O joguinho de Marcus havia recomeçado e eu ainda não havia traçado estratégias.

- Lachlan está morto. – Eu disse como se vomitasse a verdade.

Ian não ousou olhar diretamente para mim. Tinha os olhos fixos na própria mão, onde manipulava o metal de um clip de papel.

Levantei nervosa. Agora olhava apenas as costas deles, seu recorte sobre o amanhecer que infiltrava as janelas que iam do chão ao teto.

- Eu sei. – Ian falou.

- O que? – Arfei. Como para ter certeza do que ouvia. Como assim ele sabia? Quem lhe falou?

- Heide contou-me na mesma época que aconteceu. – A voz dele continuava vazia.

Ele finalmente virou-se para mim. Eu olhava Ian Alasdair sem ter certeza do que via. Então surgiu a lembrança que ele era um Volturi. Não um lacaio em Volterra, mas tinha o apoio e a proteção incontestável deles.

Dei alguns passos atrás. Aquilo poderia ser uma armadilha. Marcus poderia entrar naquele apartamento a qualquer minuto. Ian se aproximou.

- Esta com medo de mim? – Perguntou incrédulo.

- Você é um Volturi. – Eu disse como se aquilo só tivesse me ocorrido naquele momento. Ian sorriu.

- De onde você tirou isso? - O sorriso se alargou. Ele me puxou para perto de si e me abraçou.

Eu tentei me afastar, me fazer de Rebelde. Mas, acabei cedendo. Fiquei nos braços dele por longos minutos.

Começava a ver coisas onde não existiam. Depois de todos esses anos, porque só agora ele ajudaria Marcus com relação a mim?

- O que está acontecendo, Ian? – Perguntei me afastando dele.

Ele me levou até o sofá e me obrigou a sentar, fazendo o mesmo logo depois.

- Você é idêntica a Didyme e uma vampira muito poderosa. Os Volturi a querem. É isso que está acontecendo. – Ele me respondeu com sinceridade.

- Qual a sua participação nisso tudo?

- Nenhuma. Conheço a tríade há bastante tempo. Gosto de saber que conto com a proteção deles, mas não sou um Volturi. Nunca aceitei o convite. – Ele me puxou para seus braços novamente. Eu me aconcheguei nele.

Ian pareceu surpreso com aquele toque. Com a minha reação a ele, talvez só quisesse me transmitir segurança. Minha demonstração de carinho era um bônus ao ato dele. Por fim ele relaxou, passando os braços ao redor do meu corpo.

- Aro sabe que você me conhece. – Foi uma afirmação, mas eu ainda exigia um complemento.

- Antes que vocês partissem, estive em Volterra e encontrei-me com eles. Aro tocou minha mão. Sabia que você estava aqui em Inverness, com Lachlan. Não sei por que ele não compartilhou isso com os outros. Mas, depois que Marcus descobriu que você não estava com os Cullen, essa foi a única vez que estive com eles. Não faço ideia do que querem, não compreendo.

Pensei um pouco no que ele me disse. Aro parecia uma incógnita para mim. Ele tivera inúmeras oportunidades de dizer com precisão onde e com quem eu estava. Viu os pensamentos de Ian, Edward e Alice. Eu estava em todos eles e mesmo assim ele não fez nada. Porque?

- Heide? Você disse que Heide lhe contou sobre Lachlan? – Eu afastei meu corpo do dele, para poder olhar seu rosto. Saber se estava tão confuso quanto eu.

Ian pensou antes de responder.

- Tenho alguma amizade com Heide, ela me traz recados de Aro. Ela sabia sobre o casamento, viu o convite em meu ateliê. Tem muito carinho por você, e não aprova o comportamento de Marcus.

Um celular começou a tocar. Lembrei-me do aparelho que Marie-Alice colocou na mochila. Afastei-me de Ian, peguei o celular. No visor piscava o nome de Alice. Atendi.

- Finalmente, Dev! – Ela disse assim que atendi.

- Está tudo bem?

- Eu que pergunto! – Parecia à beira da histeria.

- Matei uma mulher. Encontrei Alasdair. Parece que esta tudo dentro do previsto. O que você viu, Marie?

- Eu não sei. Vi muita coisa. Como se várias decisões diferentes tenham sido tomadas a seu respeito. Estou preocupada, as coisas não parecem bem. Saia de Inverness o quanto antes, mantenha-se alerta. Demetri está te rastreando.

- Obrigada Alice. – Falei desligando o aparelho.

Apoiei a cabeça nas mãos e tentei reformular meus pensamentos. Não sabia para onde ir. Não fazia ideia de qual seria meu próximo passo.

- O que vai fazer agora? – Perguntou por fim.

- Não faço ideia.

A manhã passou voando. Consegui rastrear Demetri e mentalmente acompanhar sua movimentação, ainda estava longe da Bretanha. Isso me daria tempo de esperar o anoitecer para sair.

Ian apareceu ao meu lado novamente, vindo de algum lugar no interior do apartamento, me estendeu um papel com os dados da passagem aérea para os Estados Unidos comprada pela internet. Nem toquei o papel, então ele o dobrou e pôs em um dos bolsos da minha bolsa.

Levantei do sofá e voltei a minha peregrinação. Andava de um lado para o outro do apartamento, olhando meus pés. Ele parou a minha frente, me segurando forte pelos ombros:

- Você tem que se acalmar! – Falou olhando nos meus olhos e soltou meus ombros bruscamente.

Eu parei de andar e olhei para ele. Depois de alguns minutos, resolvi ignora-lo. O que Alice viu não foi bom! A ponto de ela ligar para que eu saísse de Inverness.

- Tem certeza que Demetri não o seguiu? – Eu perguntei. Pronunciando-me pela primeira vez, em horas.

- Absoluta. Eu não fazia ideia que você estaria aqui. Como disse, não sei o que Aro pretende com você, mas esse tempo todo ele conseguiu te monitorar e não fez nada porque não quis. O que teria mudado da noite para o dia, para que Marcus voltasse a te procurar?

- Ele não resolveu parar de repente. Estava esgotada, Ian. Se alguém como eu puder chegar a fadiga absoluta, eu cheguei nesses anos. Passei treze anos fugindo de Marcus. Ele deve ter percebido que se continuasse naquele ritmo eu cometeria uma loucura. Pensei em várias possibilidades: Matar uma das esposas, criar uma criança imortal, me expor ao sol. Qualquer coisa que infringisse a lei, que acabasse com aquilo.

- Imaginei que estivesse assim. Pelo que Heide me contou, Marcus é implacável. Ele resolveu esperar depois do que você fez no México. – Ian comentou. Eu finalmente sentei em uma poltrona.

- Matei 18 pessoas. Matei 18 inocentes no México. – Falei em um fio de voz. Não me orgulhava daquela noite.

* * *

><p>Capítulo antes do previsto para alegrar meus leitores fantasma! Qualquer Dúvida, Angústia, Tagarelice é bem-vinda no forms do MIL ALICES [ formspring . me milalices] ou no meu Twitter, lorenarocco. Quanto ao próximo capítulo, vamos combinar assim: Se tiver pelo menos **5 reviews**, eu posto antes do dia 4 de maio. Tranquilo?

Ah, meu blog, Mil Alices, está sorteando uma Shamballa Fabijú! Pode participar via Face, Twitter, Google Friend Connect... é só querer!

Link: [http:/ milalices .blogspot. com. br]


	18. Capítulo 17

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo XVII**

Marcus estava tão perto que poderia sentir seu cheiro. Achei que ele estivesse sozinho até que cruzei com o rastro de Santiago, e logo depois com o de Alec. Eles estavam armando alguma coisa. E eu não escaparia a Alec.

Entrei na primeira cidade que vi. Reduzi a marcha, tinha que pensar. Marcus não gostaria que eu expusesse os vampiros. Muito menos Caius e sua obsessão pelo cumprimento das leis. Talvez aquilo me desse tempo.

Já era tarde da noite e poucas pessoas passavam pelas ruas. Alguns cartazes anunciavam um grande jogo em um estádio. Comecei então a deixar uma trilha de corpos. Bebia o sangue e deixava seus corpos de forma mais exposta possível.

Parei de contar no quinto. Então cheguei a porta do estádio e esperei. Muitas testemunhas, transmissão internacional. Não havia como ser melhor.

- Finalmente nos encontramos. – Marcus falou finalmente se aproximando.

- Já que Santiago está encobrindo o rastro que deixei, você deveria deixar Alec longe disso.

- Você não está em posição para barganhar, pequena. – Ele rebateu. Senti Alec a alguns quilômetros.

- Não mesmo? – Insisti, a voz tão fria quando gelo. – O jogo já acabou. Em instantes uma multidão tomará conta dessa praça. Por aquele portão sairão os jogadores e uma multidão de jornalista se amontoará por aqui, transmitindo imagens para o mundo inteiro. Caius não vai gostar que eu quebre uma de suas valiosas leis. E tenho certeza que você não poderá fazer nada quanto a minha punição.

Eu sorri para ele. E pude perceber seu corpo se retesando, ele sabia que eu não estava brincando, que me entregaria de bandeja a morte.

- O que quer? – Ele disse.

- Como seus termos mudaram! – Eu disse irônica.

Então como previsto, uma multidão tomou conta do lugar, repórteres e suas câmeras, atletas e tietes. Aproveitei a confusão para fugir. Depois disso, fui diretamente até os Cullen.

.

- Agora ele imagina que eu estou bem e recomeçou o jogo. – Eu continuei a falar, depois de ficar algum tempo em silencio. Relembrando meu ultimo encontro com Marcus.

- Você sabe que ele não vai desistir. – Ian disse. Abaixou-se a minha frente, mantendo o rosto na altura do meu.

- Eu era feliz, e não sabia, quando meus problemas se reduziam a você tentando me seduzir e Lachlan com ciúmes. – Eu disse com a voz tão fraca quanto o sorriso.

Ian não sorriu. Olhei pala janela, passava das 3 da tarde. Deveria partir em breve.

- Pegue aquela passagem e volte para os Cullen. Eles venceram os Volturi uma vez, você terá alguma chance contra Marcus. – Ian disse com a voz carregada. Ele estava me dando uma ordem. Era o lógico a se fazer, mas...

- Não posso perder mais ninguém, Ian. – dei voz aos meus pensamentos. Ficamos em silencio novamente, então me aproximei dele. – Também não posso te pedir mais nada. Todos esses anos você poderia ter dito tudo a Marcus, ter ganhado muitos pontos com os Volturi, mas você se arriscou e ainda se arrisca em me proteger. Partirei ao anoitecer.

Ian assentiu, era a melhor decisão. Quanto antes eu me afastasse de todos que Marcus pudesse machucar, melhor.

Passei as ultimas hora planejando a melhor forma de embarcar em um avião para a América do Sul. Demetri já havia me localizado e se aproximava da Escócia.

- A vista é incrível, não? – Ian perguntou as minhas costas.

Por entre as cortinas da cobertura, me despedia silenciosamente de Inverness.

- Por que se desfez do castelo? – Perguntei.

- Pertencia ao Lachlan. Quando ele se foi, não vi lógica em continuar lá. Mudei-me para essa cobertura e depois de um tempo o governo tomou conta do lugar. – Ele deu de ombros, mas sabia que amava aquele lugar. Talvez ele não se sentisse a vontade com as lembranças. – Todas as coisas de vocês estão em um quarto no fim do corredor.

- Não quero vê-las hoje.

Ele assentiu. Saiu da sala, mexeu em algum cômodo lá dentro e voltou segurando duas caixas: uma de veludo azul e outra maior, verde.

- Alice disse que, acontecesse o que acontecesse, eu deveria escolher a caixa azul. – Falei antes de ele dizer qualquer coisa.

Ian sorriu e me esticou a caixa de veludo azul. Dentro havia um pingente de ouro em forma de bailarina em três dimensões. A bonequinha usava o vestido cravejado de diamantes coloridos e eu tinha certeza que via uma expressão alegre na joia.

- Lach me pediu para fazer algo para você, no aniversário de casamento. Não tive tempo de lhes entregar.

Eu sorri do mimo.

- É lindo! Lindo! – Tirei a corrente que carregava a aliança do pescoço e acrescentei a bailarina. Ela ficou dependurada dentro do circulo do anel, formando um conjunto lindo. A aliança lembrava-me sempre do Lachlan e a bailarina lembrava Ian, pela forma que ele me chamava. Entreguei-lhe a corrente para que me ajudasse a colocar.

- O que você e Lachlan conversaram na noite daquele beijo? – Eu perguntei, dando espaço a uma curiosidade antiga.

- Ele perguntou o que eu sentia por você.

- O que você disse? – Girei nos braços dele e como na ocasião do beijo, ficamos frente a frente, próximos demais.

- Curiosidade, desejo, talvez paixão. – Ele pontuou cada palavra com um beijo: no ombro, no pescoço, na bochecha.

A atmosfera ficou carregada, institivamente eu fechei os olhos. Ian se afastou alguns milímetros e eu abrir os olhos no mesmo instante. Ele carregava um sorriso leve nos lábios.

Senti-me envergonhada pela minha reação, tentei me afastar empurrando o peito dele, mas as mãos a ao redor de minha cintura me faziam prisioneira.

- Então ele perguntou-me se você sentia o mesmo. – Ele continuou a voz macia – E eu respondi-lhe que você o amava. E que tudo que acontecia entre nós era instigado pela sua curiosidade e necessidade de perigo. E por que eu queria você.

Eu tentei me afastar de novo. O que ele estava falando sobre mim? Que eu era manipulável? Que me deixava levar por qualquer um?

- Então ele disse que vocês deixariam Inverness. Quando falei sobre minha preocupação a respeito de Marcus, ele disse que pensava nisso também e que se algo acontecesse eu deveria cuidar de você.

Com isso Ian me deu um beijo leve nos lábios e me soltou. Deixei seus braços, estaria zonza se pudesse. Aquele era o Ian que eu lembrava, sedutor. Respirei fundo, começava a anoitecer. Tinha que ir.

- Agente teria se divertido, se tivéssemos nos conhecido antes de Lachlan entrar em minha vida. – Eu disse pegando minhas coisas sobre o sofá.

- Disseram que você era incrível, solteira. – Ele sorriu.

- Não fiquei chata depois de casada. – Eu rebati, sorrindo finalmente.

- A sua metade incrível você reservou para ele. Nós ficamos com a parte chata. – Ele explicou e se despediu. - Adeus, ballerina.

- Até logo, Alasdair. Não esqueça que eu quero saber o que tem na caixa verde

* * *

><p>Resolvi postar o restante de Obsessão o quanto antes.<p>

Ainda estou fazendo a revisão final e alguns ajustes, mas assim que os capítulos forem finalizados, eu posto.

_lorenarocco_ ON TWITTER.


	19. Capítulo 18

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Bésame. Sin motivos. Estaré siempre contigo.<em>

_Bésame. Como si el mundo se acabara después._

_Bésame. Y beso a beso pon el cielo al revés._

(Bésame - Camila)

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo XVIII**

O celular partindo-se em vários pedaços menores e o reboco da parede caindo se seguiu ao meu grito. Sentei-me na cama apoiando o rosto entre as mãos. Frustrada.

Lachlan entrou segurando um copo com sangue. O cheiro me fez erguer o rosto e aceitar a bebida assim que me foi oferecido.

Fazia semanas que não parávamos. Semanas que eu não me alimentava.

- Esme não vai gostar de saber que você já começou a destruir a ilha dela. – Lachlan riu, recolhendo os pedaços do celular.

- Também não vai gostar de saber que roubamos uma lancha para chegar aqui e que arrombamos a porta para entrar.

Ele sorriu indiferente ao meu mau humor. Apesar de estar tão esgotado quanto eu, raramente demostrava nervosismo, tristeza ou qualquer tipo de fraqueza.

Lachlan pegou o copo vazio de minhas mãos colocando-o em uma mesinha, voltou a abaixar-se a minha frente. Seu rosto ficando na altura do meu.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou com uma expressão preocupada.

- O celular não está dando sinal. Quero falar com Alice...

- Então esse foi o crime dele? – Lach me interrompeu sorrindo, apontando os restos do aparelho.

- Eu não tolero incompetência.

- Espero que não esteja sendo um marido incompetente... – Ele puxou uma folha que estava presa no emaranhado de fios do meu cabelo. A mão passando para meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha. Eu fechei os olhos, deliciada com o mais suave toque dele, Meu marido.

- Você está péssima. Talvez, eu não tolere desleixo. – Disse ao meu ouvido. Tirando minha blusa sem pressa alguma, enquanto eu brigava para tirar a camisa dele.

Quando a boca dele finalmente alcançou a minha, um gemido baixo saiu dos meus lábios. Fui surpreendida sendo carregada até o banheiro e posta sob o chuveiro. Nossas roupas pelo caminho.

Eu tinha pressa. Pressa em tê-lo, pressa em ter certeza que ele ainda era meu e que agente ainda estava junto. O último mês havia sido um inferno. Fugir de Marcus não dava tempo para nós, para qualquer necessidade nossa. Era sobreviver, apenas.

Nunca pensei que algo como nós pudesse ser caçado. Nunca pensei que tempo me seria escasso e que tudo que eu mais desejaria era uma pausa.

Um sorriso brilhava nos olhos de Lach. Pensei em como seria a cor dos olhos dele quando humano. Da última vez que perguntei, ele disse não lembrar.

Enterrei minhas mãos em seu cabelo, em um beijo exigente. Lachlan prendeu-me contra a parede azulejada. Comecei a trilhar beijos pelo pescoço dele, descendo pelo peito, barriga...

- Dev. – A voz rouca e arrastada me fazia sorrir.

Ele me puxou pela nuca, para que virasse o rosto para ele. Um beijo profundo, a agua morna do chuveiro caia sobre nós e todos os sons abafados... Finalmente éramos nós. Apenas nós.

Entregamo-nos ao nosso momento, sem ressalvas, como se não existisse preocupações ou problemas fora daquela ilha. Como se não tivéssemos apenas o tempo em que o sol durasse para nos amarmos.

.

- Nunca soube como você virou vampiro. – Eu comentei displicente. Os dedos dele subiam e desciam pela minha coluna, um carinho suave. Imediatamente sua mão pousou sobre a base da minha coluna, senti a tensão se formando.

Ele se acomodou melhor sobre a cama king seeze. Longos minutos se passaram até que ele dissesse alguma coisa:

- Didyme me transformou. – Usava o tom monótono de quando ele não quer falar a respeito.

Levantei como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico. Sentei-me no centro da cama, de costas para ele. Às mãos fechadas em punhos, o lençol cobrindo precariamente minha nudez.

Como assim Didyme o transformou? Até quando minha vida vai ser a mesma de Didyme? Até Lachlan era apaixonado por ela?

- Tá grá agam ort [1] - Lachlan disse, me puxando de volta para seu peito, percebendo a tensão que agora se formava em mim.

- Você ama a mim ou a Didyme? – Perguntei sem rodeios. Ergui um pouco meu corpo para olha-lo nos olhos.

Lachlan sorriu com aquela cara boba, como se eu fosse uma criança fazendo alguma trapalhada. Tentei me afastar dele.

Ele me jogou sobre a cama, as costas sobre o colchão, seu corpo sobre o meu, me impedindo de fugir.

- Você fica linda com ciúmes, mo druidh. – Disse.

- Não estou com ciúmes. – Ele ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, sem acreditar em mim. – Sério. Não estou com ciúmes disso. Só estou cansada de ter minha vida à sombra da vida de Didyme.

- Eu sei que você não é Didyme. Eu amo Devona, uma tal que conheci em Porto Rico. Ela é um pouco insana e precisa da minha sensatez, quase sempre.

- Oh, sim Ela precisa. Senhor sensatez! – Eu o empurrei para fora da cama. Ele caiu no chão, por não esperar aquela atitude. Eu ri.

- Você vai fazer birra até o próximo século ou vai me escutar? – Lach disse ainda no chão, a voz irritada.

Ele sentou na cama, as costas apoiada na cabeceira. Aconcheguei-me no seu peito novamente, depois de hesitar.

Ele, então, parecia imerso em pensamentos, em lembranças. Incrível como nesses anos eu não tive a curiosidade pela história dele. Na verdade, toda minha tagarelice era equivalente ao silencio dele. Silêncio que eu aprendi a compartilhar, a gostar.

"Era um período de instabilidade política na Escócia. Depois que o Rei Alexandre III morreu, em 1286, muitos cobiçavam o trono e, principalmente, que a coroa fosse devolvida a um inglês de berço, mas a Escócia também não queria deixar o poder."

Ele começou a falar, como se citasse alguma obra de referência. Continuando em um tom mais urgente:

"A guerra estourou na fronteira e avançou rápido para o interior do país. Meu Clã apoiava os revoltos escoceses e todos os homens da minha família, que conseguiam empunhar uma arma, partiu para batalha. Meu pai foi morto após seis meses de confronto.

Voltei para casa para dá a noticia ao restante do Clã. Eu era o filho mais velho, portanto toda a responsabilidade passava para mim. Casei-me com minha prometida na semana seguinte e fiquei com ela por uma noite, antes de voltar para a linha de guerra.

Minha comitiva foi emboscada enquanto levava suprimentos. Todos morreram. Lembro-me do cheiro de sangue, o barulho de metal, da dor quando cair do meu cavalo. Devo ter ficado inconsciente por horas, até que pedaços de frases soltas me acordaram.

- Não podemos deixa-lo aqui, Marcus!

- Está praticamente morto. Vamos antes de amanheça.

- Não vou deixa-lo agonizando.

Eu abrir os olhos, um pouco desnorteado, e a vi. Linda! Cabelos amendoados cascateando pelas costas até a cintura. O nariz arrebitado, a boca pequena com um sorriso gentil. Mas, os olhos eram de um vermelho intenso.

Quando te vi naquele bar, eu tinha certeza que você era ela. Depois vi que sua idade era incompatível com a minha e soube de toda essa loucura com os Volturi. Agora sei que foi Didyme que me transformou. "

Lachlan terminou a história. Eu estava firmemente abraçada a ele, como se eu pudesse amenizar a dor que eu sabia que ele sentia.

- Você amava sua esposa? – Eu perguntei sem querer. Uma vontade de me chutar por aquela pergunta estupida, no momento que eu a proferir. É lógico que ele amava a esposa.

- Não tive tempo para isso.

- Tempo? – Eu perguntei, desnorteada. Erguendo um pouco o corpo para olha-lo. Ele sorriu.

- Eu a conheci dentro da capela, na hora do casamento; Voltei para o campo de batalha na manhã seguinte; e morri 2 dias depois. Para falar a verdade, nem lembro seu nome. - Beijei seus lábios de leve. - Além disso, tenho poucas recordações do meu passado. E não precisamos falar disso, temos outras coisas mais interessantes para fazer...

.

O toque de um celular me fez afastar a boca e as mãos de Lachlan, vários minutos depois tentando identificar o som irritante.

- O celular! – afastei-me da cama aos pulinhos, me enrolando precariamente com o lençol da cama.

Ele segurou a ponta do lençol e alguns passos depois estava completamente nua novamente.

- Humn, muito melhor. – Ele me olhou com um sorriso sacana. Controlei a vontade de voltar para cama.

Achei o celular dele no bolso de sua calça, jogada no banheiro. Vesti um roupão, convenientemente pendurado ao lado do box, enquanto atendia o celular.

- Alice, hey!

- Devona, finalmente! Do que adianta vocês dois terem celular, se nunca nos ligam ou atendem! – A voz irritada de Alice era um bálsamo pra mim. Fazia tanto tempo!

Voltei para o quarto, Lachlan era uma visão tentadora: Em pé na varanda do cômodo, contemplava o mar. O sol do começo da tarde cintilava em sua pele.

- Lach, Alice no telefone! – Chamei, colocando a ligação no viva voz.

- Quem mais nos telefona? – Ele disse, com um tom animado, voltando ao quarto. – Hey, Allie!

- Acharam meus presentes? – Alice perguntou. Mudando completamente o tom de voz.

Porque todo mundo me dá bronca e se derretem com o Lach? Que injustiça.

- Que presentes? – Perguntamos em uníssono.

- Vocês realmente acharam que a ilha fica arrumadinha esperando arrombadores o ano inteiro? – Alice perguntou sarcástica.

Lachlan levantou e começou a procurar pela casa. Havia indícios óbvios: _Sangue_ na geladeira, suíte impecavelmente arrumada, toalhas no banheiro, velas aromáticas...

- Agradeçam a sua irmã vidente dando notícias em intervalos regulares! – Eu ri sonoramente quando Lachlan puxou uma lingerie preta da gaveta de uma cômoda.

- Acredito que achei um de seus presentes Allie. – Lachlan disse, sorrindo.

Olhei a gaveta. Não tinha só lingerie. Havia algumas mudas de roupas, um tablet com internet 3G...

- Tenho que desligar! Usem o tablet para nos mandar notícias. Isso é uma ordem, Devona!

- Não gosto de computador!

Eles são teimosos e nunca fazem o que quero, na velocidade adequada. Acabo por desistir de _lutar_ com eles.

- Lach, use seus séculos de paciência para me escrever uma SMS, ao menos. – Alice disse, a diversão aparente na voz.

- Vou tentar. Tem visto alguma coisa excepcional ultimamente?

Pronto! Ele tinha que quebrar o encanto. Lembrar que existe uma quase-vida fora daquele quarto.

- Não Lach. Saiam da ilha ainda durante o dia para abrir uma distancia mais confortável. – Alice comentou a voz vazia, triste de repente. – Por favor, Devona, não vá fazer nada muito estúpido.

Eu ri. As broncas são sempre para mim. Despedimo-nos, a saudade transbordando. E antes de desligar Alice completou:

- Lachlan, tenha cuidado.

Eu soltei o ar que inconscientemente estava segurando. De repente, de volta a realidade. De repente, cansada de tudo aquilo.

- O que foi? – Lachlan perguntou me acercando. Puxou o celular da minha mão, pousando os lábios de leve sobre os meus.

- Nada.

- Nada? – Ele puxou meu queixo de leve, forçando-me a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Apenas me beije.

Ele obedeceu. O beijo começou suave, terno. Eu o aprofundei passando meus braços sobre seu pescoço, colando meu corpo no dele.

Mãos se infiltraram em meu roupão tirando-o, seus dedos traçando caminhos pela minha pele. Meu corpo já estava em chamas, preparada para ele novamente.

Lachlan, recostado na cabeceira da cama, brincava distraído com os dedos do meu pé esquerdo fazendo cócegas.

- O que você mais deseja, Lach?

- Você. – Ele disse sem pestanejar.

- Além de mim. – Respondi sorrindo.

- Além de você e além de poder viver com você sem fugir ou me esconder... – Ele pareceu pensar. – Ver suas bochechas corarem quando fica sem graça, ouvir seu coração acelerar quando eu te toco, envelhecer com você, nossos filhos, netos...

- Você queria ser humano novamente.

- Não. Eu queria ter nascido no seu século, te conhecido em NY e casado contigo, antes que Marcus tivesse posto os olhos em você. - Eu sorri. Engatinhei até ele, beijando-o. – O que você mais deseja? – Perguntou. A mão enterrada em meus cabelos, massageava minha nuca.

- Que você estivesse em segurança, longe de toda a bagunça que é a minha vida.

- Você me quer longe?

Eu sentei na cama, passando a mão no meu cabelo, tentando por ordem no total desalinho. Lógico que não o queria longe, mas como dizer o quanto eu queria protege-lo?

- Não. Não quero. – Eu comecei. – Mas...

Ele sentou ao meu lado, me forçando a olha-lo nos olhos, certa aflição brilhava.

- Mas? Mas, o que Devona? Pensei que já tivéssemos superado essa fase de 'eu não posso te amar'.

Eu sorri. Eu não quis deixar Lachlan fazer parte da minha vida no começo. Eu neguei até as portas de Notre Dame que precisava dele e que ele me queria por esposa.

Disse não mil vezes e mesmo assim ele estava do meu lado. Por persistência, única de Lachlan, nos casamos. E por ele me permitir amar e me entregar de corpo e alma a alguém. Apesar de saber que o amava perdida e irrevogavelmente, demorei a aceitar isso e a permitir sentir qualquer coisa.

- Lachlan, eu te amo. E por isso, por te amar e querer te proteger, acredito que você estará mais seguro longe de mim. Por enquanto. – Eu disse em um só folego, para não ser interrompida.

- Por enquanto? Por enquanto o que? Você acha mesmo que Marcus vai desisti de você?

Eu começava a ficar realmente exasperada. Irritada com aquela situação toda. Toda calma que o dia me proporcionou se esvaiu. Levantei, vestir o roupão, comecei a caminhar de um lado para outro.

- Não sei Lachlan. Sinceramente não sei! Só acho que se Marcus acreditar que não estamos mais juntos, ele pare com essa perseguição insana e que você vai estar seguro.

- Ele sabe que não vamos nos separar. Ele sabe o quanto nosso relacionamento é forte e que eu não vou te deixar. E juntos ou não, ele pretende me...

Corri para os braços dele. Não. Marcus não pode matá-lo.

- Shh. – Colei meus lábios ao dele para cala-lo. Afastando-me só um pouquinho para dizer: - Não posso mais viver sem você. Se você não estiver mais aqui, eu morro junto.

Ficamos abraçados por longos minutos. Era cada dia mais difícil ser otimista e acreditar que tudo ia ficar bem, que um dia teríamos paz. A única coisa que fizemos desde aquele maldito dia em Volterra, desde o dia que Lilian e Tiarnan morreram, era adiar o inevitável. Agora, o círculo estava se fechando.

Lachlan foi o primeiro a se pronunciar:

- Não posso te prometer nada, é tarde para isso. Eu só quero ter certeza que se alguma coisa acontecer, você vai continuar. Que independente de tudo, você vai tentar ser feliz e mesmo estando com outro, não vai esquecer a nossa história. Prometa, mo druidh. Prometa, minha magia.

- Não. – Eu disse, com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. – Se eu prometer isso, você vai desistir de lutar e eu terei que lutar o dobro para ser feliz sem você, porque essa promessa vai me obrigar a isso.

Ele procurou meus olhos, me obrigou a olha-lo.

- Eu farei tudo para te proteger, para te dar uma chance. Você sabe como me sinto e o que espero de você.

Aquela foi a última vez que estivemos juntos. Saímos da ilha no fim da tarde. Seguimos de lancha pela costa, até acabar o combustível. Nadamos até a praia e seguimos a pé. Dois dias depois Jane nos interceptava.

Lachlan me mandou seguir sem ele. Que ele ganharia tempo para nós, me encontraria mais a frente. Eu não quis, bati o pé que não o deixaria. Então um casal latino amigo dele me tirara de lá.

O que sei é que Lach lhes mandou uma SMS explicando a situação e pedindo ajuda. Depois eu descobri que Alice havia previsto tudo e o avisou. Ele planejou aquela parada na ilha. Ele sabia que teria de me deixar. E eu não sei o que fazer sem ele.

- Senhores passageiros, por favor... - A voz da aeromoça interrompeu minhas lembranças, desligou meu flashback.

Estava chegando nos Estados Unidos. Não fazia ideia do que vinha a seguir.

[1] _Em gaélico, Eu te amo._

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Esse foi o capítulo mais longo e difícil de escrever da fic! Não pelo capítulo em si, mas porque eu queria que fosse apaixonante. Espero que tenha conseguido.

Também descobri nesse capítulo que não sou boa com Lemons: imagina que isso foi o mais perto que cheguei de uma.

De qualquer forma, acho válido porque nada disso estava na ideia original, mas todo mundo gamou no Lachlan e eu acabei tornando-o mais presente na história. LACHLAN FOREVER, ein Sheep b.?

Próximo capítulo é RETA FINAL! Mortos voltando, segredos revelados! Posto em breve. Fiquem de olho.

[arroba]lorenarocco ON TWITTER.


	20. Capítulo 19

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo XIX**

_Por Renesmee Cullen_

Passei àquela tarde com Rosie e Esme destinando as coisas que Devona removeu do quarto.

Algumas roupas de grife, nunca usadas, foram resgatadas; e outras tantas divididas em doação a centros sociais e doações a figurinistas, brechós e museus de moda.

Artigos de decoração seguiram um caminho semelhante. Livros e LP's foram acrescentados a nossa biblioteca e objetos de valor pessoal foram alocados em caixas e guardados no sótão.

No fim, quase nada havia restado no quarto. Como a própria Devona disse, _apenas o indispensável a sua estadia_. Algumas poucas roupas, sapatos e acessórios. Livros, um computador, seu violão e outros poucos objetos sobraram no cômodo.

Abri a última caixa e me surpreendi com a quantidade de fotografias, desenhos, recortes e diários contidos ali. _Essa foi uma das caixas que Devona não deixou ninguém mexer_, lembrei_._

Puxei um caderno e dele caiu uma fotografia amarelada pelo tempo. Na imagem estava Devona usava um vestido longo vermelho abraçada a outro vampiro, usando um fraque. Esme parou a minhas costas.

- Não lembrava essa foto. – Ela comentou.

- É o Lachlan? – Perguntei. Esme aquiesceu.

Era a primeira vez que o via. Até aquele momento não fazia ideia de como o rapaz era.

Na foto, tinha as feições bonitas, bem marcadas, os cabelos num tom de mel, quase ruivo. Estava imaginando ou ele tinha sardas bem clarinhas nas maçãs do rosto? O nariz reto, aristocrático e o olhar intenso, parecia disposto a tudo por ela.

Quase tão alto quanto Emmett, mas não lembrava um lutador de UFC, contrastava com a beleza proporcional e morena de Devona. Abraçados naquela foto, com sorrisos amplos e uma felicidade nítida, emanavam muito mais cumplicidade e reconhecimento do que propriamente paixão. Separei a foto para acrescentar ao álbum de família, dos Cullen.

Então, peguei um livro bastante antigo. Antes de coloca-lo com os outros um desenho amarelado caiu de lá. Na imagem, Devona aparecia com os cabelos incrivelmente longos, o vento o desgrenhava um pouco. Ela vestia algo de época, de séculos atrás.

Era Dev, mas algo nos olhos e no sorriso não pertencia a que eu conhecia. Ela refletia uma calma e uma bondade além de tudo que já tinha visto. Rosie se aproximou.

- Lach gostava de desenhar, deve ter mais dentro dos livros. – Rosie disse.

Meu interesse recaiu sobre um álbum de fotografias que Esme folheava. Sentamos no chão.

- Quem é esse? – Perguntei apontando uma fotografia espontânea na qual Devona sorria para outro vampiro.

- Ian Alasdair. – Resmungou Rosalie já levantando. – Vou pôr essas caixas no carro. – Disse antes de sair do cômodo.

- Rosie pareceu chateada. – Comentei sem tirar os olhos do moço magro e forte, de estatura alta, cabelos bagunçados e expressão divertida. Então, esse era o vampiro que Dev foi visitar na Escócia. Esme riu, divertida. – O que foi? – Perguntei, voltando-me para ela.

- Humn. – Ela pareceu pensar. – É uma historia antiga. Ian e Rosie já tiveram um relacionamento. Conturbado, diga-se de passagem.

- Sério? Quando? – Virei para Esme, curiosa pela história.

"Conhecemos Ian logo quando Rosie se juntou a nós. Ele era nômade e não deveria conhecer Lachlan a época. Éramos apenas eu, Carlisle, seu pai e Rosie.

Alasdair era um _Bon Vivant_, vivia aqui e ali, não tinha compromisso nem consigo mesmo. Ele e Rosalie se envolveram por algum tempo e ficaram conosco. Mas, chegou a hora dele partir.

Rosie não quis nos deixar por ele e tampouco Ian largou a vida que tinha por ela ou qualquer outra. Eles voltaram a se encontrar algumas vezes, mas o relacionamento acabou com mágoas em ambas as partes.

Anos depois, reencontramos Ian no casamento de Dev e Lachlan em Notre dame. Ele e Lachlan eram muito amigos, consideravam-se como irmãos.

Rosie já estava com Emmett. Ele morava no castelo que pertenceu à família de Lachlan, mas a vida de farras era a mesma."

Surpresa com essa parte da História de Tia Rosie voltei a folhear o álbum mas, as outras fotos mostravam em sua maioria rostos conhecidos dos Cullen, dos Denali, dos Irlandeses, e alguns poucos que nunca vi, mas não me despertaram curiosidade.

Um segundo álbum mostrava um lindo casamento. As portas da igreja de Notre dame estavam Devona, com seu vestido de noiva vermelho, e Lachlan, Ian, os Cullen, os Denali e mais alguns outros conhecidos. Com sorrisos amplos, e uma felicidade compartilhada que refletia o brilho da noite.

- Os pais de Devona não estavam no casamento? – Perguntei a Esme.

- Dev perdeu o contanto com eles na mesma época que conheceu Lachlan, não sabemos o por quê. Por fim, a convencemos de que seria mais seguro que nenhum Volturi soubesse do casamento. Temíamos pela reação de Marcus.

Eu assenti, com uma tristeza repentina por tudo que Devona passou por causa de uma mera semelhança. Recoloquei as coisas e lacrei a caixa.

Esme carregou para junto às outras caixas que guardavam objetos pessoais:

- Talvez um dia Dev desista de jogar essas lembranças fora. – Disse.

Nada respondi. Olhei ao redor. Tudo arrumado. Comecei a descer as escadas no momento que Jake chegou.

Alice entrou correndo pela janela, seguida por Jasper, e quase derrubou a nova televisão da sala. Subiu ao segundo andar. Parecendo procurar por algo até embaixo da cama.

- O que esta procurando, tampinha? – Perguntou Jake no sofá, ao meu lado, quando ela já saía novamente.

- Devona. – Falou finalmente parada e impaciente.

- Ela não voltou da Escócia, esqueceu? – Respondi.

Carlisle, Esme e Devona entraram nesse instante, apreensivos. Dev assentiu para Alice, que andava atarantada de um lado a outro da sala.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei, mas ninguém respondeu.

Alice estava imersa em pensamentos tentando prever qualquer coisa que ajudasse na situação. Situação que eu não sabia do que se tratava.

- Vou procurar os outros. – Falou Devona para si, já tirando as botas Louboutin que usava.

- Use o celular – Instruiu Esme.

- Preciso caçar. – Retrucou, saindo pela janela.

O que estava acontecendo agora? Alice teve outra visão. Jasper a apoiou pelo cotovelo, fazendo perguntas simples:

- Na floresta. Marcus, Jane, Demetri, Ian... – Ela parou de falar, apertou os olhos um pouco. - Não foi decidido, sabe que Devona percebeu sua aproximação. Estão esperando.

- Esperando o que? – Insistiu Esme.

- Tiarnan? – Ela falou por fim. Perguntando mais para si mesma do que afirmando.

Jake ao meu lado, pôs as mãos em meus ombros, num gesto protetor. Alice abriu os olhos, balançou a cabeça em negativa e subiu para o quarto.

Logo depois o silencio reinou. Esme, nervosa, andava de um lado para o outro; Carlisle ainda que apreensivo, demonstrava a sobriedade de sempre;

Jake saiu para reunir a matilha para um possível embate com os Volturi, me deixando sozinha sem entender o que acontecia, muito menos com coragem para perguntar.

Rosie e Emm chegaram algumas horas após a saída de Devona. Ela postou-se ao meu lado, quase como um guarda-costas, entre as idas e vindas de Esme pela sala, ensaiei algumas perguntas, mas acabei desistindo de todas elas. Tomei fôlego para a mais óbvia:

- Quando Devona voltou? Ela não avisou nada...

Esme parou de caminhar, apenas para responder:

- Demetri a localizou na Escócia. Ela conseguiu fugir, mas não sabia para onde ir. Resolveu voltar.

Comecei a testar mentalmente minhas teorias: Marcus veio atrás de Devona, mas o que faria se ela não fosse com ele? Eram três contra toda nossa família, inclusive meu Jacob. Não haveria luta justa. Jane não valia de nada contra minha mãe, seria até divertido vê-la tentar.

Meus pais chegaram, interrompendo meus devaneios. Devona só chegou ao cair da noite. Esme tentou se aproximar, mas ela se desvencilhou e subiu para o quarto de Alice, onde ela ainda permanecia incomunicável.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Gostaram do Lachlan? Primeira descrição e última aparição na fic. Eu imagino ele um pouco como o Eduardo Coutinho. Esse aqui ó: ow. ly/ bbrNq (é só copiar o URL colar no navegador e remover os espaços)

Tem um detalhe importante nesse capítulo, se ninguém vai perceber, depois eu digo. :)

**Domingo tem novo capítulo.**

Fora de Obsessão

Meu Blog – _Merchandising mode on_ – está sorteando o livro "É tudo tão simples, da Danuza Leão". Quem tiver afim, corre lá e participa!

Acesse: milalices. blogspot. com. br e clica na banner da barrinha lateral.


	21. Capítulo 20

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo XX**

Esme olhou para Edward com feições sentidas:

- O que ela vai fazer?

- Não sei. Ela esta me bloqueando. – Respondeu se aproximando dela e depositando um beijo em sua face. – Vamos dar um jeito, sempre damos.

Bella sentou comigo na mesa onde estava ao computador, trocando de posto com Rosie. Toda casa permanecia quieta, Jasper finalmente deixou Alice e sentou do outro lado da mesa, toquei nele, mostrando Devona rindo com nossa família, com os Lobos, as brigas com Rosie e Alice. Jasper sorriu:

- Todos gostam dela, Nessie. Até seus cachorrinhos. – Jake fez uma careta para ele, enquanto entrava. Sentou-se no chão do hall de entrada, como de costume.

Corri para ele, de onde conseguia ver toda sala e quase toda família: O silencio tão comum entre nós, agora, parecia opressor.

Apenas esperávamos uma decisão de Devona. Porque ela não dizia logo que iria ficar conosco? Que não adiantava Marcus vir busca-la, porque ela já tinha uma família e...

- Olá Carlisle.

Todos se voltaram para o vampiro que entrava pela janela.

Alto, andava como um felino, o corpo possuía o equilíbrio exato entre força e elegância, um predador. Os olhos de um vermelho intenso denotavam presunção e contrastava com os cabelos negros e a pele alva e gélida. _Será que nenhum deles usa a porta?_ Ouvi Jake resmungar ao levantar. Bella correu para o meu lado. Parecia ter sido a única a mover-se.

- Tiarnan. Que surpresa. - Respondeu Carlisle caminhando até ele com a mão estendida a um cumprimento. Devona apareceu de repente, o rosto transparecendo uma mistura de felicidade, apreensão e surpresa.

- Desde os dias em Volterra, se bem me recordo – Ele falou e com um sorriso aceitou a mãe que Carlisle estendia. – Não me apresentou sua família, da ultima vez que estive em Washington.

- Não foi uma situação agradável a ultima que os Volturi estiveram conosco. – Ele assentiu, virando para mim. Caminhou alguns passos, como uma cobra encantada por uma música, me olhava com uma curiosidade quase infantil.

- Está cada dia mais linda, Dimidius.

- Dīmidiōs?

- Metade, em Latim. Muito apropriado a você, Nessie. – Respondeu Devona, com um tom estranho. O vampiro a olhou finalmente, com um sorriso pretencioso que lhe parecia característico:

- Minha Devona. – Saudou lhe, estendendo os braços em óbvio desafio. Ela se aproximou lentamente, encarando-o quase com ódio:

- O que está fazendo aqui? – Sibilou, a centímetros de sua face.

- Pensei que estaria feliz em me ver, até com saudades. – Ele encostou-se ao piano relaxado. Nenhum de nós ousava respirar, o ar tenso era palpável.

Alice desceu as escadas com a expressão confusa de quando não consegue prever algo com uma margem de tempo confortável. Jasper levantou e posicionou-se ao lado dela.

- Deixei você e minha mãe mortos em Volterra. Corri metade do mundo por treze anos. Lachlan se foi, pelas mãos de Jane que nos caçou por meses. Tive uma sincope nervosa, se isso for possível a uma vampira. – Devona tomou fôlego e continuou, palavra por palavra, com um ódio que eu não esperava ver nela: - E você aparece agora, como se nada tivesse acontecido? Eu achei que estava sozinha e não me restava opção além de Marcus! Você é um bastardo, sujo e baixo. – Ela retirou o dedo que apontava. Fechou os olhos, concluindo: - O que fez todos esses dias? Não diga que Lilian vai entrar por essa porta também!

Exceto Edward e Carlisle, ninguém parecia entender coisa alguma. Aquele era o pai 'morto' de Devona? O vampiro desencostou do piano, onde ouviu tudo impassível, como se nada lhe dissesse respeito. Estendeu a mão aos cabelos dela, sorrindo, arrumou uma mecha que caiu sobre o rosto. Estudava-a clinicamente, cinicamente, como se procurasse um resquício de alguém que não estava mais ali.

- Lilian está morta. Você viu. – A voz dele soou cortante como diamante puro. - E acredite, você não está sozinha. Os Cullen fizeram um excelente trabalho: Está mais forte, concentrada... – Ela o interrompeu:

- Não quero saber o que você pensa. Vá embora! Saia do meu caminho e não o cruze nunca mais. Não terá tanta sorte da próxima vez. – Devona começou gritando e tom de voz foi diminuindo, até restar apenas um sussurro de ameaça. Ela girou nos calcanhares, dando-lhe as costas, tomou o caminho para o quarto.

- Esta me ameaçando, criança? – Ele sibilou, segurando-a com firmeza pela nuca. Emmett fez menção de atacá-lo, mas Devona libertou-se antes.

Com a mão em seu peito, o encurralou na parede, falando entredentes:

- Se não gostar de ameaças, o mato agora mesmo. – Ele soltou as mãos dela com grosseria.

- Salvei você da morte, lhe dei imortalidade. Tirei sua mãe de um pequeno inferno familiar. É assim que me agradece?

- Você e sua mania de achar que lhe devo alguma coisa. Nunca pedi para ser imortal. Nunca quis a eternidade!

Tiarnan deu de ombros, olhando os móveis com curiosidade excessiva. Virou-se para mim e começou a caminhar em minha direção. Senti Jake estremecer ao meu lado. Rosie apareceu em frente a ele, impedindo a passagem. Ele sorriu de leve, fazendo o gesto teatral de rendição. Devona inquietou-se:

- O que veio fazer aqui realmente? Acompanhar Marcus? De qualquer sorte, você não é bem-vindo.

- Querida... – Ele pegou as mãos dela, depositando um beijo em cada uma, à vontade, de uma forma surreal, continuou: - Os Volturi a quer. Desista de lutar, alguns simplesmente são melhores que outros.

Devona deu alguns passos atrás, levando a mão aos lábios para conter uma exclamação. Alice parou atrás dela e apoiou as suas costas com a mão. Parecia assustada com alguma revelação que apenas alguns haviam compreendido.

- Seu bastardo! Hipócrita! Maldito! – Devona gritava, a ponto da insanidade. Jasper parou a sua frente olhando-a com firmeza. Acalmando.

- Tiarnan, Vá embora de minha casa. – Sentenciou Carlisle, calmo. Este sentou-se no sofá, ao lado de onde me coloquei alguns instantes antes. Edward surgiu diante dele, levantou-o pelo colarinho da camisa, ameaçando:

- Não se aproxime de minha família. Não é bem-vindo aqui, nenhum de vocês. Vá embora!

- Ainda não disse o que deve ser dito, você sabe disso. – Falou.

- Fale de uma vez e vá embora. – Pronunciou Emmett de algum canto da sala.

- Venha comigo. – Devona soltou-se dos braços de Alice e saiu, como habitualmente, pela janela. Seguida de perto por Tiarnan.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Não disse que Mortos voltariam? Chegamos ao Capítulo 20 e quase acabando: faltam uns 5 capítulos.

Se alguém percebeu, desculpe a mudança na divisão de alguns capítulos. Resolvi mudar de última hora. A história ainda é a mesma, Calma!

Lembram que eu pedi para prestarem atenção nos detalhes do capítulo 18 e no 19?

- Lachlan comenta sobre Didyme e depois Nessie acha um desenho, liguem os pontos e descubram as entrelinhas.** :)**


	22. Capítulo 21

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

_Obsessão por Lorena Rocco_

**Capítulo XXI**

Saímos alguns minutos depois. A matilha se juntou pelo caminho. Edward guiou até uma clareira que se abria para o mar, logo acima de uma falésia.

A lua brilhava alta no céu, parecia assistir a um espetáculo inédito. Refletindo muito mais que raios solares, era quase um holofote a um acontecimento fantástico.

O frio de fim de outono me fazia tilintar, mas nada me tiraria daquele lugar. Nada me afastaria de Dev.

Ela estava a alguns metros de Tiarnan, bem no centro do círculo irregular que a floresta desenhava sobre o mar. Ele a olhava com um sorriso debochado, que não chegava aos olhos, esses refletiam admiração e remorso em uma mistura interessante.

- Estou escutando, _pai_. – Ela cuspiu a última palavra. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Além de desviar a atenção de Devona e Alice. – Completou Edward. Ela olhou procurando uma explicação. Edward balançou a cabeça, em um comunicado silencioso.

Tiarnan pareceu apreensivo por alguns segundos, acabou por ignorar a nossa presença. Aproximando-se de Devona, deixando-a mais desconfortável que ele próprio. Ouvi Seth ladrar as minhas costas.

- Devona querida, quando foi a primeira vez que esteve em Volterra?

- Quando você me transformou. E descobri sobre Didyme. - Respondeu automaticamente

- Não. A primeira vez que esteve em Volterra como humana. - Ele falou pausadamente, vendo a reação dela a cada palavra, cada lembrança - Acho que a nostalgia lhe cai bem. – Sentenciou por fim.

- Isso é ridículo. Vá logo embora. Seu joguinho não adianta. Você não me distrai. – Ela falou dando de ombros, deu as costas a Tiarnan, mas antes que pudesse correr Carlisle a segurou pelo braço:

- Vamos Devona, não seja ranzinza. Responda. – Ela inspirou e sentou no chão.

- Eu tinha 15 anos. Meu pai era historiador, estávamos no festival de São Marcos. Perdi-me da minha mãe. Fiquei assustada, comecei a correr e me bati com a pessoa mais bonita que já havia visto na vida. – As palavras pareciam fluir sem controle, à medida que as lembranças surgiam. Ela parou de falar por um instante. Levantou-se num assalto: - Era Heide. Heide me viu aquele dia em Volterra!

- Heide a viu no festival! Sua perspicácia continua deplorável, querida. – Ele falou blasé. - Heide Ficou abismada por existir uma humana tão semelhante à Didyme e voltou a Aro para comunicar sua existência. Você causou um turbilhão entre os Volturi! – Ele pausou, rindo de leve, a uma lembrança. – Marcus a teria transformando você naquele mesmo dia, se não fosse Aro.

- O que Aro... Você quer dizer que tudo foi premeditado? O assassinato do meu pai; Minha mãe ser transformada... – Ela parecia atônita, com a mão nos lábios e os olhos arregalados, balançava a cabeça em negativa. Falando rápido, parecia conversar consigo mesma. – Como sou idiota! Como nunca percebi?

- Você não conseguiria diferenciar a realidade do que você queria que fosse realidade. Além do mais, não havia o que perceber: Marcus me instruiu a monitorá-la, segui sua família desde aquele dia. Conheci sua mãe, pessoalmente, alguns meses depois e foi fácil seduzi-la. – Ele se aproximou dela, novamente. Levantou o rosto dela pelo queixo. Forçando a encará-lo. – Ainda não sabíamos como você reagiria à transformação, como aceitaria tudo. Era tão metódica, tão benévola, não aceitaria deixar tudo para trás... daria ainda mais trabalho, ficaria mais arisca. Além disso, Chelsea sabia que sua mãe era a maior ligação humana que você possuía. Quanto ao seu pai... Não fiz nada. Aquele imbecil conseguiu chegar ao fundo do poço sozinho.

Ela fez menção de atacar, mas Carlisle a segurou. Puxou para perto de si e a manteve junto ao peito, tentando confortá-la.

- Então, depois de tudo calculado, você transformou minha mãe. – Ela sussurrou para si. Mirou Edward e Bella, todas as promessas que emanavam deles. Fechou os olhos. – Você nunca a amou. Era só mais uma peça do seu jogo.

- Os fins justificam os meios. – Ele deu de ombros, caminhando em torno de si mesmo, olhava para os próprios pés, como se quisesse esconder o rosto, como se estar ali fosse difícil, até doloroso. - Você quase pôs tudo a perder, quando teve aquela overdose. Marcus não gostou nada quando eu tive que lhe transformar, ele queria fazê-lo pessoalmente. Não vê o bem que lhe foi feito? Humanos são tão fracos!

As feições de Devona mudaram, agora estava intrigada, deixou Carlisle e se aproximou do pai, queria saber essa versão da estória, queria respostas. Todos observavam quietos, os novos fatos postos a mesa. Era estranho, até para mim, escutar aquilo. Saber da manipulação da vida de alguém importante para nós.

- Como soube daquela overdose? – Devona o instigou. – Cuidar de uma recém-criada não é fácil.

- Sua mãe era bastante controlada, com você. Continuei por perto e ela tornou minha tarefa menos tediosa.

- Porque esperar, Tiarnan? – Ele pareceu pensar e respondeu com um sorriso leve:

- Nunca entendi aqueles três. Mas, nesse caso... Você era uma menina assustada de 15 anos. E Didyme foi transformada aos 21. O que são seis anos quando se tem a eternidade pela frente? Marcus resolveu esperar e eu fiquei de babá.

- E depois? Eu seria vampira. Você me apresentaria a Aro e minha ligação com minha mãe me manteria em Volterra. O que deu errado?

- Depois de algum tempo, percebi que você era uma rastreadora excepcional, te manter em um único lugar ficou impossível. Isso não seria problema com os Dons que Aro tem a sua disposição, mas Marcus se recusou. Não queria que você fosse domada, com diz Caius. – Ele parou de falar olhando para mim intensamente. - Tentamos levá-la a Volterra e você ficou lá por menos de 24hrs!

- Não seria feliz ali. Não consigo me prender a um lugar ou uma pessoa. - Devona comentou com desdém.

- Se prendeu a Lachlan. – Tiarnan sentenciou.

- Nunca me prendi a Lachlan! Compartilhamos uma história. Esperávamos a mesma coisa um do outro. Marcus quer que eu seja igual a Didyme. Ainda que eu não seja, nem possa ser. Ela está morta! E agora Lachlan também está. – Devona gritou. Cerrou os olhos e os pulsos com ódio. Ninguém sabia muito bem o que fazer ou dizer. Bella me abraçou pela cintura tão apreensiva quanto eu. Tiarnan caminhou até Devona.

- Tiarnan. – Edward chamou. Ele o olhou com intensidade. – Não faça isso. Não vale a pena.

Ele sorriu com ironia:

- Você não pode ter certeza.

- Nem você.

- Precisamos por tudo em pratos limpos. Acabar com essa estória, antes que Marcus chegue. – Falou Tiarnan, forçando Devona a encará-lo.

- Marcus não decide por mim! – Falou entredentes.

- Você nunca teve escolha. Desde que pôs os pés em Volterra pela primeira vez, deixou de ter escolhas.

- O que veio fazer aqui? Diga-me a verdade. – Sussurrou.

- Não importa qual seja a verdade, vemos o que queremos ver.

- Eu me importo com a verdade. Depois de tanto tempo, de tantas mentiras, eu quero a verdade. Você sabe o que vai acontecer quando Marcus chegar. Que eu saiba a verdade, ao menos. – Ela implorou a voz transbordando emoções.

- Não faça isso. Você não pertence a Marcus! – Devona pareceu ignorar o pedido de Esme, ainda que sua voz soasse dolorida e seu pedido fosse sincero, não havia muito que pudéssemos fazer.

- Que seja. – Tiarnan disse resignado. Afastando alguns passos, continuou olhando para os pés. – Você já estava com os Cullen quando eu deixei de ver por seus olhos. Não tinha como monitorá-la e ninguém conseguiria se aproximar sem ser notado. Então Aro resolveu deixar você, até que conseguisse controlar seu Dom, até que resolvesse procurar sua mãe. Quando estivemos com os Cullen, Marcus ficou insano por você não estar no grupo e mandou Demetri procurá-la. Ele a encontrou com Lachlan no Egito e as coisas saíram do controle. Lilian descobriu tudo, Marcus mandou Jane trazê-la até nós.

- E eu fui. Eu estava lá e ainda assim Aro matou Lilian, matou minha mãe, a mulher que você dizia amar, e você não fez nada! Fugi com Lachlan até Jane mata-lo e acabar com tudo que eu tinha de mais precioso: Lachlan e Lilian. – Devona caiu de joelhos, mentalmente exaurida.

- Aro matou Didyme, matou a própria irmã. Lilian era insignificante e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Ele te quer, pela poder que você emana, apesar de temer a influência que você terá sobre Marcus. Ninguém que você ama estará seguro até que os Volturi possuam o que querem. Nem que essa luta seja perene, você será uma Volturi e não há nada que possa fazer a esse respeito.

- Porque me contar o que realmente aconteceu, depois de tanto tempo? O que você realmente quer?

- Você me pediu a verdade. – Tiarnan falou, a voz vazia.

* * *

><p>Próximo capítulo quinta-feira! Até mais!<p> 


	23. Capítulo 22

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo XXII**

Ele riu de leve, voltou a caminhar com passos largos e lentos, medindo os centímetros. Os lobos começaram a se movimentar, inquietos, antecipando os movimentos dele. Todo autocontrole recém-adquirido por Devona se esvaiu. Edward e Alice tensos diante de outra interpretação da situação pareciam prontos a intervir. Mesmo que não fosse correto.

Tiarnan parou na beira do precipício que se sobrepunha a falésia:

- Bela vista

- Por quê? – Dev repetiu, a um passo dele.

O tempo parecia ter parado. A floresta estava silenciosa, nem o vento ousava soprar a mais suave brisa.

- Porque Tiarnan? Por quê? – Ele se virou, centímetros os separavam:

- Sempre foi um jogo. Participei disso tudo porque estava entediado. Você e a obsessão de Marcus e a vontade de Aro em tê-la para sua coleção chegaram na hora certa. Sua mãe foi mais uma peça. – Ele sussurrava devagar, observando o efeito de cada palavra, os ecos que elas formavam em nossas cabeças. Ouvi algum lobo se mexer irritado.

De longe vi Alice ter uma visão, Jasper a enlaçou pela cintura e manteve perto de si, acalentada. Eu estava entre Bella e Rosie, esta me segurava pelo braço com firmeza. Toquei Rosie e mostrei Alice e Edward.

- Não sei. – Ela me respondeu acariciando meu cabelo.

- Não! – Alice gritou no momento em que Devona segurou Tiarnan pelo pescoço prendendo-o entre ela e uma árvore.

Emmett segurou Esme pela cintura quando ela fez menção de separá-los.

- Mate-me agora, ou não terá outra chance. – Falou Tiarnan.

- A morte seria um conforto para você. – Ela sibilou, jogando-o contra uma árvore do lado oposto a clareira, o corpo dele deixando um rastro de terra remexida pelo caminho.

Tiarnan levantou com um sorriso presunçoso no rosto, passou a mão pela camisa retirando o excesso de poeira e ajeitou o casaco:

- Sabe Devona, sempre soube que tinha um potencial enorme. Aro a terá com ele, mesmo se não fosse a cópia física de Didyme. Mesmo temendo pelo que Marcus pode fazer por você. – Falou suave. Caminhou em torno dela. Analisando, medindo. – Só aquele tolo não percebe o quão diferente vocês são. Didyme era tranquila, leve, extremamente feliz. Contagiante, simplesmente contagiante. Você, querida, é intensa, leva tudo em uma ressaca, um turbilhão! Não menos contagiante e bem mais perigoso...

- O que ele está fazendo? – Ouvi Carlisle perguntar a Edward, que deu de ombros.

A situação já ia longe demais e era tarde para mudar o quer que tenha sido planejado. Ninguém conseguia esboçar qualquer reação, aquela história não nos pertencia.

Alice e Edward, antes dispostos a intervir, pareciam mais calmos, resignados diante os fatos.

Os lobos voltaram a ficar quietos, camuflados entre a mata que cercava a clareira. Na contramão de Devona: exaurida. Esme se aproximou e segurou sua mão, ignorando Tiarnan:

- Não vale a pena – Pediu em um fio de voz.

Tiarnan puxou Esme pelo braço e a jogou contra a relva. Emmett pulou sobre ele, mas Devona o interceptou:

- Não! – Emmett a encarou perplexo: - Isso é comigo, meu problema. – Emmett se afastou grunhindo para Tiarnan em ameaça - Não ouse tocar nos Cullen, na minha família! Seu problema é comigo.

- Uma pena que não possa fazer nada com você. – Ele devolveu com falso pesar. – Se você defendesse Lilian e Miguel com metade do furor que defende os Cullen, talvez eles ainda estivessem vivos.

- Você não sabe nada dos meus pais! – Ela gritou.

- Sei mais do que você. - Ele falou próximo ao rosto dela.

Devona o jogou de barriga no chão com um único golpe, mantendo-o lá pelo pescoço:

- Chega! – Bradou ela.

Tiarnan levantou de ímpeto e a derrubou. Ela se recompôs e atacou novamente. Ele desviava facilmente de cada ataque. Jasper segurou Alice com firmeza para ela não interferi. O tempo parou para observar. E de onde estava podia sentir minha mãe protege-la.

Ouvimos um baque surdo e o fogo tomou conta do corpo inerte de Tiarnan. Um sussurro assustado escapou dos lábios de Esme acompanhando a queda Devona, que de joelhos observava a fumaça roxa de cheiro almiscarado tomar conta do ar. Uma crise de soluços antecipava lágrimas que não chegariam.

Alice se pôs ao seu lado, acalentando-a. Jasper segurou lhe uma das mãos, enquanto a outra pousada sobre a boca lhe conferiam uma expressão de assombro. 'Não, não.' Ela repetia sem parar, balançando a cabeça em negativa.

Jasper acalmou os ânimos. Os soluços cessaram. Devona aconchegada no abraço de Alice olhava o vazio, o rosto sem emoção. Rosie se aproximou, agachando-se ao lado dela, falou com carinho:

- Vamos para casa, Dev.

- Não. Eles estão chegando. Já é tarde.

- Quem vai chegar? – Perguntou Jacob, já como humano, aproximando-se de nós.

Ela caminhou até a beira do precipício e por um instante achei que iria se jogar. Parou, olhando o mar, seu corpo demonstrava certo alivio.

- Apesar de tudo, não me sinto culpada. – Falou ignorando Jake. – Acho que foi um alivio para ambos. E depois de tanto tempo, cansei de lutar.

- Você não vai desistir agora, não vamos deixar. – Interpolei nervosa.

- O que você quer que eu faça? Não há lugar nesse mundo em que Marcus não me encontre. – Falou Devona ainda olhando mar, a voz sem emoção. Edward se aproximou, apoiando a mão em seu ombro:

- Tiarnan desistiu.

- O que disse? – Devona se virou, olhando em seus olhos.

- Tiarnan queria que os Volturi o matassem, mas Caius negou. Era valioso demais. Então ele procurou um meio mais fácil: Você.

- Porque ele queria morrer? – Devona o olhava, em busca de uma tábua de salvação. Procurando qualquer coisa que a tirasse daquela ressaca.

- No começo estava apenas cumprindo uma ordem, então viu a oportunidade de conseguir o que queria. - Devona continuava sem rumo. Olhava para Edward com aflição, medo, desespero.

- Ordem? Que ordem? – Perguntou. O seu desespero era palpável.

- Você ficou conosco porque Aro receia que por você, Marcus queira deixar Volterra novamente. Tiarnan deixou de ver por seus olhos, mas poderia lhe monitorar por Carlisle. Aro sabia disso e achou que depois de algum tempo, você estaria forte o suficiente para manter sua vontade diante de Marcus. E quando Lachlan apareceu...

- O que ele veio fazer aqui? O que Tiarnan veio fazer aqui hoje? – Ela gritou, caminhando de um lado para o outro, com as mãos na cabeça.

Eu tentei me aproximar para abraçá-la, dar algum conforto, de alguma forma. Para que ela tivesse certeza que nenhuma de nós iria perdê-la para os Volturi. Ainda assim Devona me afastou com delicadeza e me pôs ao lado de Jacob, que me abraçou.

- Marcus quer você confusa, quer que não veja alternativas. Tiarnan foi enviado para lhe contar a história verdadeira. Mas, ele aproveitou a situação. Sabia que você era a única que o mataria, que aplacaria a dor pela perda de Lilian. Ele amava você e sua mãe acima de tudo.

- Porque você esta me dizendo isso, Edward? Do que isso adianta agora? Tiarnan está morto! Marcus chegará em breve.

- Tiarnan pediu que lhe dissesse isso. – Ela parou de frente a Edward, com uma mistura de ódio e frustração, começou a bater em seu peito. Edward abraçou, prendendo-a junto de si. Devona resignada afundou o rosto em seu pescoço, entre soluços.

– Shh. Vamos resolver essa situação. – Falou Carlisle, acariciando os cabelos dela.

* * *

><p><strong>NA**: Próximo capítulo, finalmente com Marcus, no sábado. :)


	24. Capítulo 23

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo XXIII**

- Que cena comovente! – Exclamou Marcus, já ao centro da clareira e mais perto do que queríamos. 'Acabou' pensei por um átimo de segundo.

Carlisle tomou nossa frente e os lobos apareceram por entre as árvores novamente.

Edward passou Devona para as costas e Jasper a conduziu pelo braço até Esme e Alice. Ela se deixou levar sem protestos, carregando uma expressão assustada.

Nossa formação mostrava que não deixaríamos nada acontecer com nenhum integrante de nossa família, já a expressão de medo dela contratava com tudo que tentávamos aparentar.

- Não é bem-vindo, Marcus. Você sabe disso. – Começou Carlisle

Olhei novamente para Devona que agora estava amparada por Jasper e Esme lhe dizia palavras de conforto. Abracei Jacob ainda mais forte. Rose ao meu lado segurou a mão de Emmett com a confiança que eu precisava sentir.

O maior desejo de todos nós naquele momento era amparar Devona e não íamos medir esforços para isso.

Senti a proteção de Bella sobre nós assim que Marcus começou a caminhar em direção ao seu objetivo:

- Você tem algo que eu quero. – Ele falou com absoluta calma.

- Não pode brincar desse jeito com uma vida, Marcus.

- Tecnicamente ela está morta. – Marcus respondeu a Alice erguendo uma sobrancelha, a constatação óbvia.

Ela avançou contra o Volturi. Seth a prendeu no chão, já a poucos metros dele. Alice jogou o lobo contra uma árvore. Jasper a conteve: 'Alice!'. Alice estancou repentinamente, como se saísse de um transe.

Olhou para Marcus com rancor e logo se aproximou de Jasper. Marcus, por sua vez, não parecia ter movimentado um único músculo e não sei por que, devo ter visto um leve sorriso pronunciar em seu rosto.

- Marie.

Todos se voltaram para o chamado baixo de Devona: a voz suave parecia não vim dela. Alice estremeceu de leve.

- Não! Não me peça isso. – Respondeu irresoluta a uma visão. Elas se conheciam há tanto tempo que, como na relação Alice-Edward, as palavras se tornavam desnecessárias, em certos momentos.

- Alice. É a única forma. – Devona, afastando-se de Esme, falava de uma forma estranha, dolorosa. Edward se aproximou:

- É a forma mais cômoda para você.

Alice forçou Devona a olhar em seus olhos, puxando seu rosto pelo queixo. Os olhares se encontraram por longos instantes. A dor transparecia em cada movimento dela.

- Não tenho toda eternidade. – Ralhou Marcus. – Aliás, eu tenho! Mas, minha paciência não é tão duradoura.

- Eu sei o quanto você está cansada. – Alice ignorou o sarcasmo de Marcus e ainda com as mãos no rosto de Devona, continuou em gaélico: - Não posso matar você, mo druidh. Não posso ser complacente, porque sei que é um desejo desesperado.

Marcus puxou Devona de Alice e a arrastou para o centro da clareira. Todos podiam ver o medo estampado no seu rosto.

- Seu cabelo... – ele sussurrou. Acariciando os cachos dela com suavidade, olhava-a de um jeito estranho... devotado.

Naquele gesto tive a certeza de que ele não a machucaria. Protegeria Devona com a própria vida, desde que ela estivesse ao seu lado. Uma paixão tão arrebatadora quanto doentia estava estampada em seu rosto. E de certa forma a intensidade daquele sentimento me assustou.

- Desapontado? Cansei de ser o reflexo de sua adorada Didyme. – Devona falou, o desdenho tentado inutilmente esconder o medo.

- Pouco me importa o que você faz. O fato é que você vai comigo para a Itália.

- Não vou a lugar algum com você! – Devona começou a se debater, na tentativa desesperada de se soltar. O medo se tornou pavor e todos podiam sentir que a vampira poderosa e concentrada que vimos nas ultimas semana havia sumido.

Devona escapou das mãos de Marcus, correu para Esme e a abraçou como uma criança assustada.

- Bella. Jacob! Venham! – Alice gritou de repente. E ninguém entendeu o porquê.

O tempo parou, o vento soprou mais devagar. Aquela situação me pareceu comum e repetitiva desde que toda aquela novela começou.

Não percebi como fui posta ao lado de meu pai ou como os acontecimentos tinha tomado aquele rumo. Os segundos passavam preguiçosos e a batalha mental que silenciosamente era travada nos bastidores tomava rumos inesperados e por vezes assustadores.

O grito de Devona pedindo que parassem pareceu o mais doloroso que escutei dela. Alice, Bella e a matilha pararam, enquanto Demetri adentrou a clareira com um vampiro rendido. Jane, logo atrás, exibia um sorriso de triunfo e prazer sádico.

Devona se lançou sobre o vampiro que Demetri mantinha cativo. A alguns centímetros dele foi ao chão com um grito agudo de dor provocado por Jane. Bella a protegeu e se ajoelhando sobre ela a acudiu.

- Devona, veja o que encontramos! – Começou Marcus com a voz imponente e um sorriso largo no rosto.

Jake parou frente a elas protetor. Segurei a mão de meu pai com firmeza. O que acontecia ali?

- Aquele é Ian Alasdair? – Perguntei ao reconhecer o rapaz de uma foto que vi nas coisas de Dev.

Edward assentiu simplesmente, concentrado na mente de todos ali, tentando decifrar o que acontecia. Mesmo que meu pai não tivesse feito algum sinal, a reação de Rosie confirmou quem era.

- Sinto muito, ballerina. – Ian falou desesperado por perdão.

Devona passou por Jacob, puxou Jane pela nuca com força e a tirou do caminho. Imperiosa.

Marcus a segurou e girou o corpo dela para si, antes que conseguisse tocar Ian.

- Tenho uma proposta irrecusável para você.

- Não! – Ian respondeu por ela. Marcus soltou Devona, contornando-a parou frente a ele:

- Admito que não possuía nenhum argumento tão forte quanto você até intercepta-lo. Sendo assim, fique quieto. Talvez eu poupe sua ínfima vida, para agradar Sulpicia que parece adorar os brinquedos que você faz.

- Marcus, por favor! Isso tudo já foi longe demais. Não sou Didyme, não te amo. Essa sua obsessão cega me tornou mais infeliz que um dia pensei que seria. Estou esgotada.

Marcus olhou aquela figura pequena caída aos seus pés: Trêmula, a dor estampada em seu rosto. Eu não pude deixar de me sentir triste por ela, um impulso inesperado me levou até ela. Eu a abracei e fiquei ali por alguns instantes. Até meus pais aparecerem ao meu lado.

- Mantenha sua filha longe do meu caminho. – Ameaçou Marcus entredentes para Edward.

- Ouse tocar em um fio de cabelo da minha filha e eu arranco a sua cabeça! – Contra atacou Bella.

Devona levantou o olhar e viu Marcus, toda a ameaça que ele representava. Segurei a respiração por instantes. O medo me invadiu. Marcus me mataria. Sabia disso. Agora eu era o estorvo, eu estava em seu caminho. Estava entre ele e Devona.

Lágrimas involuntárias rolaram por minha face. Não queria que Devona nos deixasse. Não queria vê-la em Volterra. Ela me abraçou e não ouvíamos mais nada além das batidas do meu coração. Podia sentir conforto, com certeza, vindo de Jasper. Devona me pareceu mais forte.

Ela me pôs nos braços de Edward novamente. Eu não tive reação alguma além de abraçá-lo. Tive medo, o mesmo medo que vi nos olhos de Devona. Medo de perder quem eu amava. Medo de fazer os outros sofrerem.

- Que seja feita a sua vontade. – A voz de Devona soou firme.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Próximo capítulo na sexta-feira.


	25. Capítulo 24

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo XXIV**

Marcus se voltou para ela, um pouco cético a mudança repentina. Dev já de pé em nada lembrava a cena de segundos antes:

- Solte-o. – Ela ordenou a Demetri, este olhou Marcus a procura de autorização. – Agora!

Marcus assentiu. Devona correu para ele e o abraçou forte, ficaram juntos por algum tempo. Quando se soltaram, o olhar de ambos denotava mais que alivio, era cumplicidade.

- Dev, por favor, não faça isso. Volterra não é um bom lugar para ninguém. Por que acha que nunca aceitei viver lá? – Ele começou.

- Shh. – Devona pôs os dedos sob os lábios dele. – Espero que seja feliz, Ian. Nunca fui a garota certa para você.

- Eu descobrir isso, depois de um tempo. – Ele riu de leve. – Vim me certificar de que você ficaria bem, prometi ao Lachlan.

- Não abuse da sorte. – Marcus se aproximou, puxando Devona pelo braço a trouxe para perto do seu corpo. Falou em seu ouvido: - Nesse caso, temos um acordo.

Devona soltou o braço e virou para encara-lo:

- Não sou Didyme e que isso esteja claro, não vou ficar presa em torre alguma e tenho o direito de ir e vim. Estarei lá como sua posse, mas não espere que eu o ame, o obedeça ou idolatre você, Aro ou Caius. E não compactuo com nenhuma decisão da tríade.

Devona terminou de falar, com um ar imponente. Marcus assentiu, estendeu a mão e para surpresa de todos, ela aceitou. Ele então depositou um beijo no dorso de sua mão selando o acordo.

Devona soltou a mão de Marcus e correu para abraçar Carlisle:

- Você não precisa fazer isso, Dev.

- Ninguém vai se machucar por mim. Não mais. Era uma decisão que já deveria ter sido tomada. – Ela falou irresoluta, afastando-se.

- Sempre haverá um lugar para você entre nós. – Esme a abraçou, enquanto falava carinhosa. – Não precisa ir. Queremos você aqui!

- Não quero causar mais tanta dor. – Ela riu baixinho, se afastando de Esme completou: - São nessas as horas que sinto falta de Siobhan

Esme sorriu a lembrança.

Olhei para Marcus quando meu pai finalmente me pôs no chão. Ele fez um sinal para Jane e Demetri se afastarem. Jacob veio até mim e eu o abracei ainda com aquele medo estranho, além de confusa com a atitude de Devona. O que ela estava fazendo? Ela não podia fazer isso!

Dev abraçou Rosie e Emmett. "Não acredito que você está fazendo isso. Muito menos que nós estamos deixando você fazer isso." Ele disse pesaroso. Ela deu de ombros, como se aquilo não importasse. Entretanto sua atitude não condizia com o que seus olhos.

- Não me olhe com essa cara. Pode ficar com todos os meus Chanel. – Disse agora para Alice.

- Recuso-me a lhe dizer Adeus. – Alice falou firme, com os braços cruzados sobre o peito. – Ele pode ficar com suas roupas!

Devona a abraçou mesmo contra a vontade dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido: 'Eu sei que você me ama.'. Abraçou Jasper e deu as costas. Não olhava nos olhos, temia desistir.

- O que você quer que eu lhe diga? – Perguntou Jasper quando ela já se aproximava de nós.

- Adh mor ort. – Disse em gaélico. Boa sorte. Realmente ela precisaria de sorte para conviver com Marcus. A eternidade se tornaria mais longa para Devona e no fundo eu me sentia culpada por aquela decisão.

- Nesse caso, boa sorte. – Jasper disse resignado. Acolhendo Alice em seus braços, apoiou o queixo no alto da cabeça dela, e ambos olhavam Dev partir com tristeza nos olhos.

Ver Alice tão triste era algo incomum, ela sempre tão otimista e segura de si junto a Devona formavam uma dupla incrível. Algo acima do comum e extremamente divertido.

Ela chegou até nós, um pouco sem graça. Edward tinha uma mão apoiada em meu ombro e a outra segurava a mão de Bella. Olhou o quadro.

- Muitos matariam para ter o que você tem, Edward.

- Eu sei. – Ele disse com um sorriso – E você? Mataria?

- Não tive experiências muito boas com famílias. Os Cullen são bons nisso. Eu não.

Ele assentiu dando um beijo em sua testa:

- Sempre haverá lugar para você, entre nós. Você é um Cullen.

Ela abraçou Bells e demorou um pouco mais na minha vez. Quando se afastou apertou meu nariz de leve:

- Juízo, pequena. Juízo.

Eu assenti com um sorriso amarelo. Apesar de confusa, estava mais calma. E vi o brilho distante e perdido nos olhos de Devona. Ela não tinha certeza do que estava fazendo. E não tinha mais nada que pudéssemos fazer. Nada.

- Obrigada garotos. – Falou para Jake, mas dirigindo-se a todos os lobos.

Dev caminhou devagar até Marcus e torci para que ela desistisse, voltasse para nós, para nossa família. Ele lhe estendeu a mão e ela aceitou decidida. Marcus olhou para Carlisle:

- Um prazer revê-lo. Aro manda comprimentos a você e a sua família. – Carlisle lhe respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

- Sabe o que significa Esme? – Devona perguntou a Esme de longe, antes de dar as costas.

- Com muito amor. – Respondeu Carlisle, com um sorriso amoroso para a esposa.

- Muito apropriado. – Sentenciou Devona, por fim. E saíram floresta adentro.


	26. Capítulo 25

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Capítulo XXV**

_Por Marie Alice Cullen_

- Não acredito que ela vai para Volterra! – Falou Bella perto de Edward.

- Ninguém acredita. – Sussurrei.

- Por que ela fez isso? – Perguntou Esme.

- Ela temeu que Marcus machucasse Renesmee. Temeu por todos nós e se sacrificou pela família. – Falou Edward, puxando Nessie para perto de si.

Comecei a caminhar devagar para longe de tudo aquilo, para longe daquele lugar. Não queria mais escutar. Nada ia tirar Devona da estadia infernal que teria em Volterra.

Jasper se aproximou de mim e afastei-me de imediato. Não queria que ele me obrigasse a digerir aquela situação. Não queria ficar calma. Não queria abstrair, queria entender e aceitar espontaneamente. Mesmo sabendo que a meu modo seria mais doloroso.

Olhei a floresta ao redor e ela estava menos sorridente.

- O que há com Alice? – Escutei Rosie perguntar, mas não me importava com a resposta.

Comecei a correr sem rumo. Até parar bruscamente a centímetros de um precipício. Devona adorava aquela energia, a sensação de liberdade. Correr sem rumo, pular sem paraquedas.

O vento, o sol e tudo que representava liberdade. Por isso amava Lachlan. Era isso que ele representava. Sabia disso. Somos irmãs. Temos uma ligação forte, tão forte quanto minha ligação com Edward.

.

A noite começava a cair quando eles atravessaram o portal medieval que dava acesso a Volterra. Sentada ao lado de Marcus olhava tudo impassível e não via muito além da janela do carro. Era como se aquele caminho lhe fosse comum. Ao menos, a partir daquele momento seria.

Ela olhou a praça central onde tudo começou, onde encontrou Heide pela primeira vez. O lugar parecia tão comum e sem magia que por alguns instantes duvidou ser o lugar certo. Não conseguia imaginar o festival acontecendo ali.

- Tudo bem? – Marcus perguntou com a voz monótona.

Devona assentiu e sem dirigir o olhar a ele.

- Onde estão Jane e Demetri? – Perguntou por fim.

- Já chegaram

- Você que insistiu em pegar um carro. – Ela apontou descendo do _Lamborghini _preto já estacionado.

Intrigado, Marcus observava cada gesto, cada passo dela. Parecia preparado para controlar uma crise a qualquer instante.

Observou ela dar as costas e entrar na fortaleza Volturi. Imperiosa e turbulenta lembrava as grandes rainhas da história. Estava ali para assumir seu trono e seus fardos.

- Carlisle já pediu que não ficasse olhando o futuro de Devona. – Estremeci levemente quando escutei Edward as minhas costas.

- Não estou vendo o futuro, estou lembrando o passado. O que vi antes de me proibirem. – Falei monótona.

- Você ainda sente a partida dela. – Sentenciou Edward e segurando a minha mão, continuou. – A decisão não estava conosco.

- Devona vem para o aniversário de Renesmee.

Falei da forma mais displicente que consegui. Levantando, desci as escadas o mais rápido possível, sem deixar transparecer que estava fugindo de Edward e daquela conversa.

Para meu azar, Carlisle já me esperava na sala.

- Devona vem hoje à noite? – Inquiriu sem pestanejar. Assenti de leve, prevendo toda ladainha que viria a seguir: - Eu lhe pedi que não olhasse o futuro dela...

- Carlisle. – Interrompi o discurso. – Não previ que Devona viria. Ela telefonou. Queria fazer surpresa, mas pediu segredo a vidente errada.

Ele me olhou surpreso com o tom grosseiro que usei e me senti culpada imediatamente. Carlisle não precisava impor respeito ou regras, nós sabíamos quando as ultrapassamos.

- Desculpe, estou nervosa com os preparativos da festa hoje. Não é todo dia que um Cullen faz 18 anos.

- Alice, onde estão as camélias? – Esme perguntou do jardim interrompendo a conversa propositalmente.

O maior problema de morar em uma casa cheia de vampiros é que todos escutam tudo o que você fala e não costumam fazer cerimonia para interromper qualquer conversa.

Nesse caso não tinha porque esconder o principal, afinal não tinha certeza se a surpresa seria agradável.

- Marcus vem com ela. – Falei antes de sair para pegar as flores.


	27. Epílogo

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Epílogo**

_Querida Alice,_

_Antes de tudo, desculpe-me por não escrever todos esses anos. No fundo, não sabia o que lhe contar, já que reprova tanto minha decisão. Recebi e guardo com carinho todas as suas cartas. _

_O tempo tem passado depressa. Principalmente os dias que estou longe de Volterra. Alegre-se, pois me adaptei a Volterra ou, como diz Heide, Volterra se adaptou a mim. Além do mais, aproveito os ares europeus para algumas viagens de caça com Marcus._

_Ele se mostra tão diferente e afável longe da opressora Volterra... Lachlan permanece cada segundo em meus pensamentos, mas não consigo odiar Marcus quando estamos a sós. Nada pode justificar tudo que passei por causa dele, mas o carinho que ele me dedica não deixa espaço para tamanho rancor. _

_Aro faz com que todo o ódio que possuo seja direcionado a ele e a Caius de forma bastante igualitária. Ele se esforça para conseguir ler minha mente. Um exercício quase diário que considerei revigorante até certa ocasião. Marcus parece assistir a tudo de forma atenta, até cautelosa, mas nunca interviu e acho que não intervirá jamais._

_O fato é que Aro usou do Dom de Alec para me tornar temporariamente suscetível a sua curiosidade. Se não fosse pela trapaça, meus esforços monumentais para mantê-lo longe dos meus pensamentos teriam efeito e até hoje ele não saberia o que se passa em minha mente. Não tenho duvidas que ele continuará usando esse recurso para lhe satisfazer e, por certo, não pede a Jane esse favor, por alento a Marcus. _

_Heide torna Volterra mais suave e encontrei nela uma amiga, ao menos alguém para conversar trivialidades e jogar xadrez. Pelo que soube, ela e Didyme sempre se deram bem e acho que esse afeto foi transferido para mim._

_Ian se mudou definitivamente para Volterra. Em parte por minha causa, e principalmente para ficar perto de Heide. Eles agora formam um casal. Acho que já o eram antes, bem, agora é oficial. Ainda não decidi se isso é bom ou ruim, de qualquer forma, é ótimo ter um amigo por perto. Para lembrar quem eu sou, de verdade._

_No mais, fiquei feliz em saber que Renesmee casou-se e que os Cullen tem um novo integrante. Tia-avó, ein Marie? Qualquer dia faremos uma visita, até lá muitas saudades._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Acabou! Sem dramas, não me batam por que Devona ficou com Marcus. Não ainda, esperem os 3 outtakes de Domingo. :)


	28. Outtake 1

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Outtake 1**

A música instrumental soava cálida nos corredores gelados de Volterra. Devona, alheia ao restante das atividades do lugar, usava a amurada da varanda de apoio e ensaiava alguns passos simples de balé. O sol leve do amanhecer tocava-lhe a pele, reluzindo.

- Vou mandar instalar barras para você. – Marcus entoou a porta da varanda.

- Não precisa. – A voz distante e fria de Devona atingiu Marcus como um tapa.

- Dance para mim. – Ele pediu. A voz esperançosa.

- Balé não é uma dança solitária. É um espetáculo. - Saiu da varanda e empoleirou-se na beira da cama enorme.

Marcus não disse nada. Olhava para ela com certa admiração, revendo memórias. Devona desligou o som, jogou as sapatilhas de ponta em um canto do quarto.

- Você era excelente bailarina. – Ele comentou, tentando iniciar uma conversa.

- Você nunca me viu dançar.

- Eu estava na sua estreia no_ New York city Ballet. _Você não me viu.

Devona pareceu surpresa. Marcus estava em NY na noite em que seu pai foi assassinado. Sempre se perguntou qual a participação dele naquilo, mas agora não achava que ele fosse culpado, por isso. Latrocínio não era algo a se esperar de um Volturi, nenhum deles.

Ela caminhou até o arranjo de rosas vermelhas que Heide havia posto sobre a escrivaninha do quarto. Marcus havia parado de lhe dá presentes diretamente no quinto ano. Desde então, seus mimos eram postos a sua disposição, sem cerimonia, como as flores constantemente renovadas, os espelhos, joias ou roupas.

Uma lembrança humana a fez voltar os olhos a ele.

- Você me mandou rosas vermelhas naquela noite. – Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação.

Recebeu três buques de flores: Um do seu noivo, Robert; um do seu pai, claramente enviado pela secretária, desculpando-se pela ausência na estreia; e o outro... Ainda lembrava cada palavra no cartão. Releu inúmeras vezes tentando descobrir quem as enviara:

_Sei que estará esplendida, não só essa noite. Marcus._

- Sim, envie-lhe um buquê. – Ele falou.

Devona soltou uma lufada de ar. Era incrível como sua vida foi monitorada por Marcus todos esses anos. Irritava-se profundamente com o fato de nada mais lhe pertencer.

Sua liberdade regrada pelas autorizações, ou não, dele. Heide se fazendo de babá. Nenhuma movimentação sua passava desapercebida. Não conhecia mais ninguém além dos Volturi.

- Heide chegou com _comida. – _Ele comentou monótono, em um convite.

Devona abriu o frigobar e pegou uma bolsa de sangue e encheu um copo.

- Tenho tudo que preciso aqui. – Disse erguendo o copo.

Marcus já aceitara que Devona não matava pessoas, não com o prazer sádico que eles sentiam.

Conviver com ele tinha sido fácil. O problema eram os outros. Todos a olhavam estranho, principalmente pelo fato dela desafiar a autoridade de Aro abertamente e ele nunca fazer nada a respeito.

Trocava duas ou três palavras com Athenodora e ignorava completamente Caius e Sulpicia. Heide, que Marcus designou como sua babá, era a única com quem mantinha alguma conversa.

- Deveria escrever algo além de _Querida Alice_. – Marcus disse por fim, passando pela escrivaninha e apontando a carta que tentava escrever para Alice.

Sentou-se a escrivaninha quando a porta do quarto se fechou, com a saída dele. Bebericou seu _drink_. Alice escrevia mensalmente há 10 anos.

Desde o primeiro mês que chegou a Volterra e ela nunca respondeu uma carta. No começo Marie perguntava sobre Devona, sobre Volterra, o clima, tudo. Depois, com ausência de uma resposta, começou a contar sobre a família e por fim, falava sobre trivialidades. Suas cartas, antes enormes, não ultrapassavam mais que duas páginas.

Começou a tamborilar a caneta tinteiro sobre a mesa de mogno, quando os gritos começaram no salão principal.

Pôs-se a caminhar de um lado a outro do cômodo. Esperando que acabasse logo. Odiava aquilo. Aquela sessão de tortura, na qual me trancava no quarto esperando que o Clã terminasse uma refeição.

Quando tudo acabou, precisava de ar. Olhou o céu e nuvens pesadas se precipitavam sobre a cidade, encobrindo o sol. Lembrava o céu das cidades onde os Cullen gostavam de morar.

Viu Marcus caminhando para longe do Castelo, em meio a pessoas. Parecia alguém comum, aquela distancia. Exceto pela roupa completamente preta e a forma levemente mais sutil de caminhar.

Trocou de roupa, saiu do quarto se encaminhando para a saída comum. Passou pelo salão principal. Santiago carregava o último corpo inerte e alguns serviçais humanos limpavam poças de sangue no chão.

- Ai está você. – Aro falou, levantando-se.

Sulpicia, Caius e Athenodora estavam no salão com mais meia dúzia de vampiros. Heide a olhava de forma estranha.

- O que quer? – Perguntei rude – Estou de saída.

- Marcus sabe que pretende sair sozinha? – Perguntou Caius.

- Não é da sua conta. Se me dão licença...

- Não. Não lhe dou licença. – Aro disse, subitamente aparecendo ao seu lado. Segurando-lhe a mão. – Deixe-me ver, Devona.

- Não. – Disse olhando em seus olhos. O desafio explícito em na negativa.

- Estou perdendo a paciência, criança insolente! – Aro não gritava. A voz firme e decidida.

Ela sorriu.

- Morrei, antes de deixar que tenha a única coisa que ainda pertence só a mim.

- Marcus não está para interceder por sua rebeldia. – Ele ameaçou, segurando o rosto dela com força.

- Vá pro inferno, Aro. - Devona tentou soltar-se, dá um murro na cara lívida dele. Mas, Felix puxou seus braços para trás. Segurando-a pelas costas, imobilizada.

- Você que escolheu o jeito mais difícil. – Aro parecia incrivelmente irritado e Caius sorria como se assistisse a cena mais interessante de uma ópera dantesca. – Jane, querida.

- Não. – Sussurrou assustada com a possibilidade de ser torturada por Jane.

- Mostre-me seus pensamentos. – Aro sentou-se em seu trono.

Jane se aproximava com um sorriso largo. Queria quebrar todos os dentes daquele sorriso convencido. Filha da P..

- Jane, não. – A voz de Marcus, estranhamente, lhe acalmou. – Já conversamos sobre isso, irmão. – Ele entrou no salão, as feições transtornadas, não estava contente com aquela situação. Aro sorriu.

- Sim, conversamos. E lhe disse que se não a convencesse eu usaria meus métodos.

_Que conversa era aquela? Convencer-me do que? Mostrar meus pensamentos a Aro. Nunca!_

Devona usou toda a força para escapar de Felix. Libertou-se por alguns segundos, mas hesitou. Não sabia o que fazer. Pensou em correr para Marcus, mas era muito desaforo buscar proteção justamente dele.

Olhou-o, um pedido silencioso, mas ele baixou o olhar.

Desvencilhou-se de Felix diversas vezes, era mais rápida que ele. Caius sentou-se pesadamente em seu trono, puxando Athena ao seu colo:

- Não temos o dia inteiro, rapazes. – Provocou.

Demetri apareceu.

- Dois contra uma? Talvez você devesse procurar membros mais eficientes para sua guarda, mestre Aro. – Devona provocou, gargalhando.

Felix estava irado e a moça, de certa forma, se divertia.

Em um segundo estava solta, rindo. No outro Demetri prendeu seus braços as costas novamente com uma das mãos e a outra segurava-lhe o pescoço. Se tentasse se mexer, teria o pescoço quebrado.

- Finalmente, estava começando a julgar a competência de vocês. – Aro disse se levantando.

Marcus estava visivelmente nervoso, não olhava diretamente para Devona em momento algum e por fim, sentou-se em seu trono.

Era o fim. Ele não interviria.


	29. Outtake 2

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Outtake 2**

- Alec, por favor. – Aro ordenou.

Devona sentiu uma corrente elétrica descer pela coluna com a possibilidade de Aro saber seus pensamentos.

Segredos que nunca ousou revelar a ninguém, nunca. Saber tudo sobre o Lachlan, ou até mesmo Ian e Lorenzzo.

De repente sentiu o corpo relaxado. Mesmo que quisesse muito correr, gritar ou quebrar o pescoço de alguém, não conseguia esboçar reação alguma.

Lentamente Felix começou a soltar seu corpo e afastar-se. Estava fisicamente em pé, mas não me sentia assim. Não sentia seu corpo, enquanto a mente estava a mil.

Aro se aproximou. Pegou as mãos de Devona entre as suas e o sorriso se alargou.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Não foi tão difícil, vê? Tanto esforço desprendido... inútil. – Ele falou com a voz macia, o sorriso agora chegava aos olhos, completamente satisfeito. – Obrigada, Alec. – Disse por fim, soltando-a.

A dormência do corpo foi diminuindo pouco a pouco e caiu de joelhos antes que pudesse se controlar.

Ela levou as mãos a cabeça, primeiro para ter certeza que ela estava lá e segundo para tentar por ordem no emaranhado de fios.

- Satisfeito, _maestro_? – Olhava-o do chão, ainda tonta para levantar-se. O ódio transbordando em cada gesto.

Ele inclinou-se um pouco. Segurou seu queixo com força, mantendo o rosto dela a centímetros do seu, como se assim não restasse dúvidas sobre sua ameaça.

- Eu consigo tudo o que eu quero, não importa quanto tempo leve. Aprenda qual o seu lugar, dobre a sua língua e estará em segurança.

Dito isso, deu as costas e saiu. Sulpicia em seus calcanhares.

Heide foi a primeira a se aproximar. Ajudou-a a levantar e certificou que não estava mais tonta.

Devona caminhou um pouco trôpega e Marcus a segurou quando quase caiu novamente. Sentindo que ele a amparava, gritou:

- Não me toque!

Ele soltou imediatamente seu braço, ela saiu correndo e tomou a rua o mais rápido que pode. Precisava de ar. Precisava de espaço e um pouco de sol.

Teve a impressão de passar por Ian Alasdair no corredor, mas tinha dúvida de até onde aquele relance era mais uma peça da minha mente.

Caminhou a esmo, o tempo nublado dava a liberdade de misturar-se às pessoas.

Mais uma vez era o festival de São Marcos e a praça se apinhava de gente. Seus mantos vermelhos e dentaduras de plásticos davam vontade de rir.

Acreditou ser um milagre não haver nenhum Volturi atrás dela, ao menos não viu nenhum. Provavelmente Marcus a observava do alto de uma das torres do castelo. Não quis olhar para confirmar.

Sentou em uma amurada, que protegia a praça de um declive perigoso da montanha em que Volterra estava encrustada.

Observava o ir e vir dos vivos com o olhar distante, o pensamento, que a haviam roubado, longe.

Pensou nos Cullen, em Marie-Alice e no último encontro que tiveram. Da forma que discutiram e do jeito displicente que até hoje ignorava todas suas tentativas de contato.

Chegaram - Devona e Marcus - para as comemorações do Aniversário de Renesmee já à noite. Todos estavam lá: os Quileutes, os Denali, os Irlandeses e outros amigos preciosos aos Cullen.

A euforia dos outros por ela estar com Marcus era nítida, apesar do enorme esforço que faziam para disfarçar.

Após abraços entusiasmados e saudações acaloradas, retirou-se a um canto e observava aquela família que não lhe pertencia mais com um aperto no peito.

Percebeu que ao lado de Eleazar e Carlisle, Marcus a observava com uma expressão de preocupação genuína. Ele sabia que ela não estava à vontade.

Devona marchou casa adentro na intensão de me despedir-se de Nessie e acabar logo com aquilo. Por mais que os amassem, não pertencia aquele lugar.

- Porque nunca respondeu minhas cartas? E não diga que não recebeu. – Alice disparou assim que se viu sozinha com ela, na sala. Mesmo que todo mundo lá fora pudesse ouvir.

Devona não tinha o que dizer. Como se defender, se era deliberadamente culpada?

- Sinceramente não sei o que faz com ele, naquele lugar. – Ela continuou...

- Não vou ouvir sua ladainha, Marie. Hoje não.

- Quando, então? Porque você sempre fingi não escutar quando está errada.

- Eu estou errada, Alice? – Explodiu. – Errada em que? Em tentar proteger vocês? Em lutar até não aguentar mais? Eu não podia continuar com aquilo e se bem me lembro, vocês me negaram a única coisa que poderia acabar com tudo! – A Volturi respirou fundo. Esme aparecendo na sala com uma expressão preocupada. – Posso estar muito errada em não lhe dá notícias, mas não vou pedir desculpas por nada que tenha feito. Só esperava que Você compreendesse que é mais doloroso para mim que para qualquer outro.

Girou nos calcanhares e foi embora. Não precisava que ninguém a repreendesse, principalmente porque não poderia fazer nada para mudar a situação. Faria o que? Fugir de novo? Para onde? Com quem? Não. Não podia mais.

Aquela foi a última vez que esteve com os Cullen. A última vez que visitou algum conhecido. Nos 10 anos que esteve em Volterra, saiu apenas para algumas viagens de caça com Marcus, que surpreendentemente tinham sido confortáveis.

Marcus não lhe era mais um estranho psicopata. Tinham uma relação confortável e além do evidente medo de perde-la, nem parecia com a imagem que criou dele.

Alice continuava com suas cartas mensais. Não comentou nada sobre a discursão, também não pediu desculpas.

- Bú! – Virou-se abruptamente para Ian que a empurrava em direção ao precipício.

- Idiota! – Sorriu, pulando sobre ele para abraça-lo.

Enfim, não foi uma peça de sua mente.

- Cheguei em um péssimo dia, não? – Ele disse, soltando-a para logo em seguida sentar onde ela estava. Devona acomodou-se ao lado, dando de ombros.

Então ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, que se transformaram em horas... até algo lhe chamar a atenção.

ELE saiu da pequena lojinha de souvenir com o sorriso largo de sempre, usava um manto vermelho e puxava uma bonita mulher de cabelos loiros, também com o manto, pela mão.

A vampira levantou da amurada e começou a caminhar em sua direção a passos largos.

- Não. Não é ele. – Ian a segurou pela cintura. Prendendo-a em seus braços.

Ela olhava um homem, ouvia seu coração bater, a voz idêntica. Via Lachlan a frente, absolutamente igual.

Alasdair continuava a segurar-lhe firmemente. Não poderia se libertar sem chamar a atenção dos humanos.

- Olhe para ele. Preste atenção. – Sussurrou.

A mulher, caminhando um pouco atrás, o chamou e ele prontamente a atendeu. O sorriso de ambos se alargou, ele a puxou para perto. O movimento afastou um pouco o manto dela, revelando uma gestação em estado avançado.

Ele pôs as mãos no ventre amplo da mulher, rindo a todo instante. Comemorando a nova vida. Viu a aliança no dedo de ambos e então percebeu a família que formavam.

Os olhos verdes cruzaram o seu por um instante, mas o encontro casual dos olhares foi absolutamente ignorado por ele. Puxou a esposa para perto, roubando-lhe um beijo e voltando a caminhar, se afastou do perigo iminente.

O corpo de Devona relaxou do estado de alerta que se encontrava. Ian a soltou.

- Nunca vou deixar de vê-lo. De ama-lo. – Disse por fim, ainda olhando o casal, já distante.

Imaginando se ainda fosse humana, lembrando o desejo dele naquele último dia.

- Aquele homem não era o Lachlan.

- Eu sei.

Então percebeu que a noite começava a cair. Caminhou de volta a Volterra. Ian novamente a segurou pelo braço, para diminuir minha marcha que já estava parecendo sobre-humana.

Encontraram com Heide na recepção. Pronta para sair.

- Finalmente! – Ela disse quando os viu. Às vezes ela lembrava Marie-Alice... Ou uma mistura de Rosalie e Alice.

Devona deu de ombros e foi entrando. Então girou nos calcanhares quando uma ideia ocorreu.

Ian estava próximo a Heide. Intimamente próximo. Ela apoiou, inconscientemente, a mão na cintura dele em um gesto de familiaridade. Dev sorriu.

- Nós es-esta-... – Ian começou, nitidamente sem saber como dizer aquilo.

- Estamos juntos. – Heide cortou.

- Já sabia. – Devona voltou a caminhar.

- Agora é diferente. – Ian comentou, recuperando a voz. – Vou mudar para Volterra.

Ela encarou os dois, estupefata.

_Qual a parte da reabilitação do Ian Bon vivant eu perdi? _Pensou.

- Disse-me que não acreditava no Amor. – Falou sem querer, ficando sem graça em seguida.

- Ainda não acredito no Amor eterno, que vocês proclamam. Estamos juntos enquanto quisermos, enquanto nos sentimos confortáveis. – Ian disse. A expressão de Heide concordando com cada palavra.

Devona respirou fundo, assimilando a informação. Por fim, sorriu triste.

- Só espero que Aro não queira que seja eterno. – Disse.


	30. Outtake 3

Essa FAN FICTION foi escrita com base na obra _'Twilight Saga' de Stefanie Meyer_ e a ela reservam-se todos direitos sobre personagens já presentes na Saga.

Entretanto reserva-se a Lorena Rocco todos os direitos sobre essa história e sobre personagens inéditos._Reprodução total ou parcial dessa obra será considerado Plágio cabendo punição de acordo com o artigo da lei federal._

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p><em>Obsessão por Lorena Rocco<em>

**Outtake 3**

Devona subiu os degraus que davam acesso ao quarto de dois em dois. Não cruzou com nenhum olhar especulativo no caminho, o que era um alívio visto seu estado de espirito turbulento.

Entrou no quarto rezando para Marcus não está lá dentro, mas foi a primeira coisa que viu. Ele se aproximou a passos largos.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou passeando os dedos longos sobre rosto dela, o cabelo em seus dedos. A preocupação palpável.

Devona empurrou a mão que a tocava, malcriada.

- Não graças a você.

- Eu sinto muito. – Disse em um tom baixo, como se desculpasse.

A vampira o olhou indignada. Considerava Marcus bipolar, para pensar o mínimo. Ora estava tranquilo, ora incrivelmente intenso e as vezes o sentia pesaroso.

- Sente muito pelo quê? Agora você pode saber todos os meus pensamentos. – Ela disse, recostando a mesinha. Transbordando ironia e frustração pelo péssimo dia.

Ele aproximou-se uma leve irritação no olhar.

- Não sou inocente em muitas de suas acusações, mas não sou culpado de todo.

- Não? – Gargalhou, transbordando ironia.

Marcus a puxou pelo braço forçando os olhares a se encontrar.

- Quando você vai parar de lutar contra mim e perceber que estamos do mesmo lado?

- De que lado? – Devona não controlava mais o tom de voz. Gritava.

Esperneou nos braços dele até que foi solta, mantendo a maior distância possível.

- Estou tentando proteger você. Todo esse tempo.

- Proteger! Proteger-me de quem? De que?

- Aro. Você sabe que ele a quer em sua guarda mais do que eu te desejo como mulher.

Franziu o cenho. Não precisava da proteção dele. Nunca precisou da proteção de ninguém. Se virou muito bem sozinha desde sempre.

Quanto a desejar-me, bem, disso nunca teve dúvidas. Ian riu quando Devona disse que em dez anos Marcus nunca a forçou a nada.

"Vocês dividem o mesmo quarto 24 horas. Ele é um santo se nunca tentou nada." Disse.

Ela sorriu, sem ironia dessa vez. Ele respirou fundo, abaixando os ombros, parecia cansado.

Via-se todo desejo frustrado nele. O mesmo desejo que Devona viu ano a ano, desde o dia que encontrou o retrato de Didyme.

Marcus se aproximou. A vampira não teve reação alguma quando ele enterrou os dedos em seus cabelos. Apenas encostou-se ainda mais a parede, aumentando a pouca distancia entre os corpos.

- Eu sinto muito por tudo que você passou. De qualquer forma, se não fosse eu, seria Aro.

- Não entendo.

- Não há o que entender. Aro não se interessava por você até ver a imortal que se tornou. É a natureza dele, um colecionador.

- Por isso você não permite que Chelsea use seu Dom.

Ele retirou a mão que antes a acariciava, afastou-se.

- Conheço Aro há séculos o bastante para saber que ele te afastará de mim se tiver a oportunidade.

- Você sabe sobre Didyme. – Mais uma vez não era uma pergunta.

- Sempre soube.

- E nunca fez nada?

- De nada adiantou.

Ele se aproximou novamente. Inesperadamente, os olhares conectados. Ambos voltavam a sentir coisas que juravam adormecidas. Estavam conectados pela dor da perda.

- Manterei você em segurança. Eu prometo. – Disse.

- Você não interviu hoje.

- Além do seu orgulho, não veja nada ferido.

Ele sorriu e de certo modo tinha razão. Poderia ser pior. Jane poderia tê-la torturado e Chelsea criado laços entre ela e Aro.

Marcus tomou seu sorriso fraco como um consentimento para se aproximar. A mão, vacilante, segurou o queixo da morena entre os dedos.

Ansiava por beija-la, sabia que não seria enxotado. Seus olhares estavam juntos a longos segundos.

- Descobri o quanto você é diferente de Didyme. – Comentou, sem quebrar o encanto.

- Já era hora. – Devona respondeu, uma sutil ironia.

- Infelizmente é menos assustador amar o conhecido do que nutrir qualquer sentimento pelo que não conhecemos. E você não me permite conhece-la.

Todas as palavras, dos cinco idiomas, que Devona falava fluentemente sumiram. Se aquilo não fosse uma declaração, não sabia mais o que é ser cortejada.

Só que, por mais que quisesse. Por mais que eu desejasse. Não poderia fazer aquilo. Jamais poderia entregar-se a Marcus, porque isso justificaria tudo. Se baixasse a guarda, seria um prêmio a tudo que ele fez a ela e principalmente a Lachlan.

_"Eu só quero ter certeza que se alguma coisa acontecer, você vai continuar. Que independente de tudo, você vai tentar ser feliz e mesmo estando com outro, não vai esquecer a nossa história." _

A voz de Lach aparecia nítida em sua memória. Lembrava o que ele queria que prometesse. Ele não se referia a Marcus, referia?

Seus dedos tocaram a aliança presa ao pescoço como reflexo ao pensamento. Marcus lhe deu as costas no mesmo instante, percebendo a origem da sua hesitação. Todo o encanto anterior, miraculosamente quebrado.

Ah! Que se dane!

Automaticamente deu um passo à frente, aproximando os corpos novamente. Passou seus braços sobre a cintura dele em um abraço tímido. Marcus virou no círculo dos seus braços ficando de frente para ela.

Devona uniu as mãos sobre sua nuca um pouco mais segura. Os braços dele agora a envolviam a cintura.

Ele sorriu. Um sorriso contagiante que ela nunca tinha visto.

- Em todos esses séculos nunca conheci alguém como você.

- Louca, impulsiva e inconsequente.

- E encantadora. - Ele pousou um beijo na bochecha, trilhando a boca em direção ao pescoço alvo da moça.

Devona suspirou ao toque dele e a sensação que se formava em seu ventre. Empurrou-o contra a parede, buscando sua boca. De repente, desejosa.

No instante seguinte, Marcus derrubava tudo que estava sobre a escrivaninha pousando-a sentada sobre o lugar vazio. Ela cruzou as pernas em sua cintura no momento que os lábios se encontravam, aumentando o contato dos corpos.

Um gemido baixo escapou dos lábios dela quando as mãos dele tocou-lhe a pele fria da barriga, acariciando a cintura. Devona arqueou as costas impelindo Marcus a continuar.

Um gemido dele, a acordou para o que estavam fazendo. Ela se afastou com um safanão. Desceu da escrivaninha tentando se recompor. Abotoar os botões da minha camisa e ajeitar meu cabelo.

Quando voltou a olha-lo, já estava perfeitamente composto.

- Eu... eu. Não posso. Não posso. – Começou a falar mais para si mesma que para ele.

- Porque?

- É estranho desejar outro.

Ele deu um meio sorriso. Nitidamente aliviado com a resposta.

- Você já desejou Ian. – Disse, recostando a mesa.

Devona, já aflita com aquela situação, levou um susto a menção de Ian. _Então, Aro já tricotou com Marcus a respeito de meus pensamentos._ Alguns segundo depois lembrou o Dom de Marcus, o alivio imediato.

- É diferente.

- Não vejo em que. – Rebateu.

- Ian não matou Lachlan.

Ele ficou tenso. Desencostou-se da escrivaninha e assumiu a postura de sempre.

- Todas nossas conversas se encerram nesse assunto. – Ele suspirou – Você se agarra a isso como a uma tábua de salvação.

- Eu amo o Lachlan! Você pode ter tirado ele da minha vida, mas não pode tira-lo da minha mente.

- Você acredita que eu não ame mais Didyme? – Ele elevou o tom de voz. – Eu ainda a amo e, sinceramente, não faço ideia do que fazer com o que você me faz sentir.

- Comece me deixando ir embora. – Devona falou em um fio de voz.

- Não posso.

Na última hora, Marcus já tinha demonstrado mais emoção do que no último século inteiro. Devona se surpreendia a cada dia, com o quanto ele doava de si a ela. E somente a ela.

- Eu não o amo, Marcus.

- Eu sei. Pior, eu sinto. Também sinto que você não me odeia, não mais. O que acabou de acontecer mostra que pode dar certo. Para nós dois.

Ele voltou a se aproximar. Estava calmo, o tom de voz baixo e íntimo.

- Não existe nós.

- Mas, pode existir. Uma segunda chance, Dev. Para nós dois.

Era a primeira vez que ele a chamava pelo apelido. Isso, a proximidade dos corpos e a intensidade do olhar dele ampliava tudo a proporções enormes. Devona sentia as pernas fraquejarem e toda a sua vontade de resistir, a doce sedução dele, se esvaia.

Marcus nunca tinha ido tão longe. Ver o olhar de Devona assustado ante Aro, o fez perceber que nos últimos anos ela vinha sendo um sopro de vida. Mesmo não dando o braço a torcer, mesmo espezinhando-o sempre e negando tudo que vinha dele, ela tinha uma força e uma vida que o surpreendia.

Depois do que aconteceu hoje cedo, ele queria protege-la mais que tudo. E tendo-a ao seu lado, seria a melhor forma. Talvez a única.

Devona o olhava surpresa. Surpresa com o caminho que a relação deles havia tomado em menos de 24 horas.

Não podia mais negar que estava atraída por ele. Talvez não fosse a paixão arrebatadora que sentiu por Lorenzzo ou o amor entregue a Lachlan. Era diferente de tudo que já viveu.

Diante da solidão dos últimos anos, a companhia de Marcus se mostrava tão doce... Devona estava bem longe de qualquer paixão, mas se sentia cativada pela dedicação dele.

Ela passou as mãos sobre seu pescoço, aproximando seus corpos.

- Espero não me arrepender disso. – Disse com um sorriso leve.

_"Não esqueço aquela esquina  
>A graça da menina<br>Eu só queria enxergar_

_Por isso eu me entrego  
>À um imediatismo cego<br>Pronta pro mundo acabar_

_Você acredita no depois?  
>Prefiro o agora<br>Se no fim formos só nós dois  
>Que seja lá fora<em>

_O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando  
>O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando<br>O mundo acaba hoje e eu estarei dançando com você"_

(Dançando - Pitty)

**- FIM ou Recomeço? -**


	31. Nota da Autora

**Nota da autora**

Acabou! Para mim, foi um caminho longo, um aprendizado enorme e é com coração na mão que encerro a história de Devona e minha primeira Fanfic. Depois de Obsessão, me sinto mais preparada para novos desafios, incluindo meu livro que está a caminho e cheio de surpresas, inclusive para mim mesma.

Aos agradecimentos, segue um MEGA especial a minha amiga, quase beta e um pouco empresária Drika Guimarães. Obrigada pela atenção, pelas dicas e principalmente pela paciência; Obrigada também a quem dispôs de seu tempo para ler Obsessão: os que leram quietos e até hoje não deixaram nem um oi; os que postaram reviews em todos os capítulos; os que saíram daqui para o Twitter e para o Alices; e os que chegaram do Alices e do Twitter.

Obrigada todos que deram RT, quem linkou, indicou e de certo modo colaborou com a divulgação.

Quem ainda tiver paciência para me aturar, Obsessão está sendo RE-postada no Nyah! Fanfiction. Eu ainda estou no blog, [milalices. blogspot. com. br]; ou no twitter, [arroba]lorenarocco.

Até a próxima, Lorena Rocco.

_A primeira versão de Obsessão contava com 76 páginas, a última 100._


End file.
